Did My Heart Love Till Now ? Forswear It, Sight !
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: What if Cole Turner had chosen Piper instead of Phoebe what would have been the results would they have changed or remained the same ? Please do Read & Review, and if you know not where I got the name then I do indeed pity you.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: What if Cole Turner had chosen Piper instead of Phoebe what would have been the results would they have changed or remained the same ?

Author's Note: The story mainly starts in season 2 episode number: 5 She's A Man Baby..! from there I will be following the episodes until I can divert. If you do not know where I have gotten the name of my story as I have said I do indeed pity the fool that is you.

Background Information: For followers of the show if you remember correctly before The Triad was called The Triad they were called The Council & they numbered five instead of three that is what I'm basing this chapter off of; so in affect I am sorta but not really following the direction Constance M. Burge wanted to go in season 3 instead of the direction Brad Kern wanted to go.

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.

Word of Warning: Chapters will come slowly for my story: Did My Heart Love Till Now ? Forswear It, Sight !, but I do promise they will come.

* * *

Did My Heart Love Till Now ? Forswear It, Sight !

Prologue

The Council talking among themselfs. In hushed whispers as if someone or something might hear them. The Council comprising the five main elements of evil Cruelty, Hate, Suffering, Sin, & Darkness. All five wearing yellow hooded robes with a black embriodered pentagram on their backs.

"We need to take decisive action now !" Hate shouts nearly at the top of his lungs

"They have killed all our other attempts so far what makes you think this one will be different ?" asks Suffering

"Because he has never failed a mission" says Darkness coolly

"His half human !" says Hate as if that explains why they shouldn't summon him

"That makes him the perfect choice" responds Suffering

"His a loose cannon !" Hate states trying to come up with any reason at this point not to involve the demon they are considering

"Thats why we have the Shadow watch him closely" laughing says Darkness "The decussion has come to an end it is time for action !"

"Now that I can agree with" says Sin laughing insanely like a lunatic, all four of the other Council members look at Sin in fear knowing out of all five of them Sin is the most on the edge of oblivion. Always looking over that edge as if it was nothing. Out of all five of the Council members Sin is the most chaotic, & the one most likely to turn against them as it has been with all Sins for eons past, present, & future.

The Council starts the chant to summon Belthazor, chanting in unison "Nos Arcesso Thee Nos Arcesso Thee Fero Tuli Latum Nobis The Adnihilo Belthazor Nos Arccesso Thee Nos Arcesso Thee"

Well the others continue to chant Cruelty says "This isn't working !"

"Give it a chance" hisses Darkness "He is after all an upper level demon"

"His resisting our summons that is why" responds Suffering, giving that as to the reason why its taking so long

"Its a wonder we get anything done" states Sin giggling thats obvious to him but none of the other Council members, then states "With all the argueing and bickering we do among ourselfs" just then Cole Turner appears before them having just completed yet another successful mission the air around him blazing with heat. Standing tall in the center of The Council.

Hate speaks first "We have a new mission for you Cole Turner" Hate choosing to use Cole's human given name instead of using his demon name Belthazor .

"A mission that is near and dear to the Source" says Cruelty all their voices monotone except for Hates & Sins

"One that can prove most valuable to you if you succeed where others have failed" says Darkness hinting at something more valuable than just powers for Cole.

"This mission is most suited for you Cole Turner" says Suffering, Cole fakes cringing Suffering smiles delighting in tormenting Cole not noticing that it is a fake out. Sin grins wickedly, but remains quite.

"Out with it what's the mission ?" Asks Cole thinking & knowing that there can only be one mission they & The Source would want to send him on at this point of time. Cole well known in the underworld for keeping his cool, & using his head even in the most dire of situations.

"You know !" says Hate in a stern voice.

Feinting arrogance "No I don't know so do tell" says Cole in an equally stern voice.

"Destroy the Charmed Ones" speaks Darkness "Fool !"

"Kill them !" shouts Cruelty his voice echoing

"Annihilate them !" shouts Hate his voice echoing as while so it goes like this "Kill them !" "Annihilate them !" forth & back, back & forth as such. The room going dimmer then what it was only moments before; three torches remaining lit.

Cole asks "And what shall I get for succeeding where others have failed before me ?" making sure that they have reached an accord.

"What else ?" asks Hate answering his own question "Your father soul back, unless of course there is something else you want ?"

Cole claps his hands together that being exactly what he wanted to hear, glaring at each of them before choosing his words carefully each in turn cringing at his gaze. All except for Sin that is who glares in turn back at Cole, Coles always having an inner aura about him a power yet not really a power at all, Cole thinks to himself before speaking_ 'Sin is different from the others'_ "Alright then that's exactly what I'll expect as payment when I've done your dirty little deeds" Coles eyes flaring just for a split second "But if you don't live up to your part of the bargain there will be hell to pay that I vow to all five of you !" not even hinting at joking.

Ignoring Coles comment Darkness speaks "You will have help"

"You mean a watchdog don't you ?" asks Cole, then saying "I work strictly alone"

"Call it what you will Cole Turner we want to make sure you don't fuck this up !" says Hate

"You will have help this time, It will report directly to us on your progress !" says Cruelty

Cole thinks to himself _'Just great they have to complicate the mission more than what it already will be'_. Just then the Shadow appears right on que the Councils watchdog, assassin, & ever faithful servant. Cole shimmers away the Shadow following right behind Cole leaving The Council by themselves.

"For all of evil I hope we have made the right choose Darkness !" says Hate

End of Prologue…


	2. She's A Man Baby !

Did My Heart Love Till Now ? Forswear It, Sight !

She's A Man Baby !...

Chapter: 1

Cole Turners Pent House...

Cole pacing back & forth, forth & back trying to decide who would be best to choose. Arguing with himself voicing his thoughts out loud the Shadow watching all the while with glee at Cole's obvious dilemma.

"It can't be Prue" pausing rubbing his chin "She's to prideful and she would suspect me of being a demon right away no matter how charming, or seductive I am" thinking to himself _'Even if I am only a half-blood'_

"Piper now Piper is a possibility"_ 'Yes she is' _voicing some of his thought out loud, & others not "Especially if I set it up for me to be the hero of the day, her hero of the day" _'Maybe just maybe'_

"Phoebe on the other hand is the most vulnerable, but she's also is the most obvious choice which would lead me to Prue being a watchdog for her two younger sisters" waving a hand in the air dismissing the idea entirely _'I want the challenge, I want the hunt, I want sport of it'_

"Piper has got to be it, shes not too hard, she won't be too easy to sway" the Shadow miming Cole as he is pacing as if It was actually his shadow "She is it" solving one problem creating two more problems, using his brain as always to work through them.

"Now" turning to repeat the process all over again "I have to overcome there whitelighter Leo come up with a way for him not to be able to interfere" _'That shouldn't be too hard all I have to do is make it a mortal problem no demon, no warlock, no evil inference. Something that I can play the hero at, & be her knight in shining armor. That is something Piper will defiantly go for'_

_'I believe she owns a club if I've done my research correctly, I should be a band manager of an up & coming group'_ "That is how I should introduce myself to them, and her"

_'Call in favors that only seem to come in once every decade or so, but it will be well worth it, & far beyond. I still haven't come up with what the mortal problem shall be'_ almost laughing to himself_ 'Cole you so do like creating more problems than solving them, but it's all so much fun'_

"Problems, problems, problems, fucking problems" muttering to himself, aggravating himself just ever so slightly "Let it be" _'Of course let it be, let it be, let the problem present itself why do I have to do anything thats just it I don't let it be of course so simple yet so hard, the problem will present itself especially with the type of live's they live' _Cole Turner thinks to himself taking inspiration from a mortal band, he believe is called The Beatles

"All I really have to do is wait and see then present myself" _'I was blind yet now I see; the answer to my problem will present itself in no time flat, why worry ?'_ Cole asks himself.

* * *

P3...

**"**Oh, I cannot believe this heat wave. It's 2 a.m. How can it be so hot when there's no sun" Phoebe says burning up

**"**Tell me about it" says Piper. Phoebe gets an ice cube & rubs it it on her neck, Piper then says "The Cranberries are playing an animal right benefit here on Saturday and it's gonna be a million degrees in here" Piper notices Phoebe with the ice "Uh, Phoebe...you keep making like you're on Red Shoes Diaries and I'm gonna have to bust out a can of man repellent" Two guys are staring at Phoebe "All right, people, move a long. Nothing to see here. Goodness. Am I going to have to hose you down ?"

**"**I can't help it. It's not my fault. I'm in a highly excited state right now. Not that I'd mind being hosed down with water. I feel like I'm on fire. Feel my forehead" Phoebe says in response

Piper touches Phoebe's forehead** "**Phoebe, you're burning up"

**"**I know, tell me about it" Piper gets a wet towel "Something's happening to me, Piper. Something really freaky"

**"**Sweetie, Uh, I think you need to call a Doctor"

**"**But I...I...I don't feel sick" Piper hands the towel to Phoebe "I just...I feel...I feel... hot, aroused. Uh...I've been having this dream, Piper. This...Sex dream. It's not like I haven't dreamt about sex before, because I have, you know. But this...this is different. This feels real. Swank penthouse love den, candles, satin sheets"

"Okay-Dokey I get the point !"

**"**But every night it's with a different man...telling me that I'm irresistible and then we...lets just say we could win the golden medal in the Hugh Hefner Olympics"

**"**And this is a bad thing ?"

**"**No. It's a good thing. It's...it's a very good thing. Until I kill them"

**"**That's how your dream ends? You kill the guy ?"

**"**Each and every night, Piper. I told you, something is wrong with me"

**"**There's nothing wrong with you. It's a dream. A metaphor for a extreme sexual frustration. Trust me, I should know" Prue walks up

**"**Oh, good. We're decoding men"

**"**Prue, what are you doing here ?"

**"**I can tell you what I'm not doing. I'm not lighting candles. I'm not getting a back rub and I'm not running a hot bubble bath for two"

**"**Hmm. Things didn't go well with Alan ?" asks Phoebe

**"**Well, see, that's the thing. I'm not really sure. I mean, third date, hot night, romantic dinner, and then he drops me off with barely even a kiss good night. I'm a little confused"

**"**Well, that's not necessarily an official rejection. I mean, when they say "I'll call you" that's the kiss of death. Maybe he just got nervous"

**"**Yeah or maybe he's just not interested. I mean, I gave out all the signals for him to move forward and he ran away. Men don't just run away when you give them all the signals, right ? So, what gives ?"

**"**Okay. That's enough talk about men for me ! I need to go home and take a long, cold shower and have a good night's sleep. I hope"

**"**Sweet dreams. Don't kill anyone" Piper looking a Prue "Don't ask" Phoebe leaves

"Well I think I'm done for the night myself" says Prue leaving Piper to tend bar by herself

Mysterious man walks up to the bar giving his best charming smile "Excuse. Excuse I'm a band manager" trying to speak over the crowd

"I already have a band scheduled" says Piper "Are you going to order something ?"

Sitting down the man says "Jack strait up please" grinning "To start"

* * *

The Manor...

**"**I can't believe we're doing this. You've gotta be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Either I'm dreaming or I'm falling in love. Oh, man, I'm definitely falling in love. Where have you been my entire life. You're irresistible" As he says that, the woman's tongue goes down the man's mouth. Phoebe awakes & she screams.

* * *

Bucklands...

"Ooh, Alan, hi !" says Prue token back

"Hi. Man, it's hot, huh ? Bad day for the a/c to be on the fritz"

"Yeah, bad day. Uh, listen, Alan"

"Hey, Davis, can you hold the elevator, please ? Thanks. Sorry, I'm late for meeting"

"Okay, uh, Alan, just out of curiosity. Did something happen on our date last night to upset you...or something ?"

"Upset ? No, no, not at all. Actually, I had a great time. We should do it again. I'll call you" The elevator closes

"The kiss of death" Prue says

**"**Speaking of deadly kisses, I need to speak to you, Prue" Darryl says

**"**Sure, Darryl"

"Everything okay ?"

**"**You know, you're a guy. Maybe you can explain this to me. Why is it that one moment guys are sending out all these signals and then, the next, they just turn them off like a switch ? What do you men want anyway ?" They stand outside Prue's office, Darryl having opened her office door for her "Well, it's nice to see that while romance may be dead, chivalry isn't. So, what's up, Morris ?"

"Four men have been killed over the last four nights ever since this heat wave started. I think the murders are gonna continue but I don't have any suspects"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that"

"Look. You and I have got this game we play, right ? You know that I know you've got a secret. You also know I don't wanna know what it is. But if in any way it can help stop this" showing Prue pictures of the murder victims

"Oh my god. What happened to them ?"

**"**Severe cerebral trauma. Although the medical examiner can't figure out exactly how. He also can't figure out how all of the men were drained of all their testosterone. That's not something you find everyday. I need help on this one, Prue. The kind of help I think only you can provide"

**"**Do the victims have anything else in common ?"

**"**They were each members of a dating service called "Fine Romance". I've already got the place staked out. But they've got too many clients for me to watch and way too many potential for me to track. If the pattern continues, somebody's gonna die tonight. I know it and I can't stop it"

"I'll see what I can do"

**"**I don't want you to get hurt. Find out what you can, slip it to me. The brass is watching me on this one. This can't turn out to be another unexplained case"

* * *

The Manor...

"I'm telling you, Piper. Last night's dream was no dream. Or premonition even. It was real. I felt it. I was so turned on and then...and then...I killed him" Phoebe finishs off her juice

"Phoebe, you didn't kill anyone"

"I could feel his body shake uncontrollably beneath mine"

"And now you're making me sick"

**"**How do you think I feel ? I'm living it. I can still taste his blood"

Piper puts the thermometer in Phoebe's mouth checking Phobe's temperature "Okay !"

Prue walks into the manor shouting "Is anybody home ?"

**"**In here. It's not lunch yet. What are you doing home ?"

**"**Morris came to visit" She sees Phoebe with the thermometer in her mouth "Pheebs, are you ok ?"

**"**I'm so hot" Prue touches her forehead "100.5 degrees hot"

"But she won't go see a Doctor. What did, uh, Morris want ?"

**"**Help" Prue hands Piper the murder victims files with the pictures attached

"Oh" says Piper

Phoebe sees one of the pictures recognizing all of the men from all of her dreams "Oh my God. It's the guys. All of them"

"Phoebe, you were dreaming" Piper says

**"**Of each and every one of the victims ? I don't think so. I could see them through my own eyes. Feel every touch, smell every smell"

"How long have you had this feeling ?" asks Prue

"The last four nights"

"Since the murders began"

"Coincidence ? I think not"

"Well, maybe your powers are growing. Maybe you can get premonitions in your sleep now" Piper says

"Or maybe you're just psychically linked to the demon on its wavelength or something" says Prue backing Piper

**"**Or maybe I'm the killer. Come on you guys. It's not like there's no precedent. Piper turned into a werewolf once, remember ?"

"A Wendigo" corrects Piper

"Whatever" says Phoebe not wanting to argue the finer points

**"**Look, if you are psychically connected, maybe you can go to the dating service, touch some of the tapes of the potential suspects, see if you can get a psychic flash"

"It's worth to shot. Then I'll stay here and see if I can find anything in the Book of Shadows"

**"**I'm sorry. Wait a minute. I tell you that maybe I'm some kind of man-killing demon and you want me to go to the bachelor central ?"

**"**Phoebe, we have to do something. Otherwise someone else is going to die tonight" Both Prue, & Phoebe leave to go to Fine Romance

Before Piper can go upstairs to the attic to check the Book of Shadows she hears the phone ringing she answers the phone "Hi"

"Hello" says Cole Turner totally not used to talking on phones sort of looking at the thing his holding like it's a poisonous snake that will bite him "I spoke with you the other night at your club P3"

Piper says into the phone "Umm. Who may I ask am I speaking ?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Cole, Cole Turner and I manage a girl band called the Lusty Bustys" thinking to himself _'His glad he didn't come up with that ridiculous name'_ "And they would like to play at your club P3"

"The who ?" asks Piper making sure she heard the name correctly.

"Oh no. No. No. Not The Who, but The Lusty Bustys" says Cole in reply making only a slight pun "I know it's a terrible name, and I've been trying to convince them to change it if they ever want to make it big, but they haven't been taking my advice" Cole gives a long sigh into the phone, rolling his eyes.

Piper chuckles "Look um, I'm not sure that is a type of band that I want playing at my club, but thanks for the offer, I mean really"

"I totally understand, but give them a listen and if you still feel that way no hard feelings" says Cole trying his best.

"I don't think the Lusty Bustys would be a good follow up to Dishwalla" says Piper persisting "Just call me crazy"

_'All I need is a fucking opening a door to go through'_ thinks Cole "I've got a dinner reservation at La Butane Rouge for 8:30 sharp it's not one of those places you want to be late for" says Cole playing his best hand "We'll do it like the japanese eat then business talk , how about it ?"

"You don't give up do you, your really trying to get the band out there that you manage" Piper says thinking to herself _'I've been wanting to go to La Butane Rouge sense they've been open but reservations are so hard to get'_

"That's what good managers do" Cole says in response thinking to himself _'Piper didn't say no, & hoping she won't say no'_

"Sure why not I guess" Piper says a thought occurring to her "How did you get this number ?"

"It's not a private number so it was easy to get a hold of, you should really change your number to private" regretting saying the last part "I apologize but I'm just determined"

"Alrighty then" says Piper "I really have to go, good bye"

"Later tonight then" say Cole hanging up the phone with disgust on his face having to communicate in such away

* * *

Outside Fine Romance...

**"**Oh, man. Look the racks on those babes, huh ?" asks Smith

**"**Just do your job, Smith, okay ?" says Morris annoyed

**"**I am doing my job, Morris. I'm taking pictures of potential suspects. And if you ask me, those two suspects got a lot of potential" says Smith looking at both Prue & Phoebe

* * *

Inside Fine Romance...

**"**Hi, welcome to Fine Romance. I'm Darla. How can I help you ?"

"My sister Prue would like to sign up"

**"**I would ?"

**"**Yes you would while I look around"

**"**Right" Phoebe walks away from Prue looking around touching random things

**"**Well, Prue, today is your lucky day. Because we are running a special. One year, unlimited access to our internet and video library, with a money-back guarantee, for only $3,500"

**"**3,500 bucks ? Okay, I could buy a man for that"

**"**Oh, I can always tell the frustrated ones. You've been having man troubles lately, haven't you ?"

* * *

"Oh... oh" Phoebe says bumping into a man

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Owen says

**"**I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't see you"

"Oh...it's not a problem...it's not a problem at all"

**"**Uh...uh...do you work here ?"

**"**No, actually I just, uh, I just signed up"

Phoebe laughs asking "Really ?"

**"**Yeah"

**"**I mean, it's just that...you don't seem like the type that needs help finding date"

**"**Ditto. Oh, um, I'm Owen. Owen Grant"

**"**Phoebe" as she touches his hand she gets a premonition of him being killed "Uh, uh...I have to...I have to go. Okay, I'm sorry. Excuse me"

"But, Phoebe"

**"**Sorry"

* * *

"Congratulations, Prue. Your days of having trouble with men are over. See you at tonight's mixer ?"

**"**Okay, you know, for your information, I do not have man troubles. Financial ones, now, yes. But definitely not man troubles"

Phoebe walks back into where Prue & Darla are talking "We're out of here"

"She...you"

**"**Okay...it's okay...it's all right"

**"**I don't. Honestly" Prue says looking at Phoebe then says "Tell her"

**"**She doesn't" Phoebe says as they both leave

* * *

The Manor...

Walking up to the door of the manor both Prue & Phoebe notice Dan washing the car without a shirt on glensing Prue comes through the door first expecting to see Piper watching from the window catching her by surprise & in a moment of girlish embarrassement "Piper ?" Prue shouts, Phoebe right behind

"No Piper" says Phoebe "I wonder where she is ?" asking out loud with a hint of edge in her voice it never being good when a sister suddenly disappears

* * *

Across Town, La Butane Rouge...

Cole sitting twiddling his fingers on the table across the room Piper enters brushing her hair out of hers eyes rushing towards Cole, nearly knocking over a bus boy. The attendant stopping her, Cole stands up knocking his chair over in the process, striding towards the situation at hand "I have a date, I have a reservation" Piper raises her hand "Here he comes now !" Piper looks down at her chest, & so does the attendant finally noticing where he put his hands to stop her in the first place, immediately putting his hands to his sides, Piper glaring at the at the attendant with utter hatred in her eyes

"Cole, Cole would you please explain" says Piper eyeing the attendant like right at the moment she'd rather blow him up then talk

Cole looks at the both of them smirking a little, his demeanor strait hands behind back "Sorry I have no idea who she is, see my dinner date" looking at his watch for exact time "Was suppose to be here 30 minutes ago" the attendant starts pushing Piper out towards the door this time watching wear he puts his hands

"Cole you very damn well know who I am" Piper says as she is being pushed out of La Butane Rouge

"I'm sorry" looking at the attendant "I know who she is, she's my dinner date" Cole says eyeing the attendant having to have payed him three hundred dollars just to keep the table for 30 minutes "I was just joking"

Both the attendant & Piper with some sort of evil gleam in thier eyes look at Cole "Not a very funny joke sir" says the attendant

"Funny enough to me besides I wasn't the one who was late" turning around heading back to the table cool & confident "I mean this is only thee restaurant in San Fran"

"I'm sorry I was late" following behind Cole "I live way across town, traffic was horrible, and parking was a mess from hell" Cole pulling out Pipers chair for her as she takes her seat, Cole righting his chair up then taking his own seat

The waiter comes up just when they are talking "My name is Julian and I will be your waiter for tonight madam" looking at Piper "Sir" then looking at Cole "How may I be of service ?" asks Julian

"I would like a tall Jack strait up please" says Cole figuring he can't get drunk anyway

Julian looks Cole asking "Would you like ice with that sir ?"

"No thank you" Cole answers, but before Piper can get her drink order out, Cole continues speaking "See when someone orders a Jack strait up it means no ice, and defiantly not shaken. And when somebody says tall they mean to the top of the glass" trying to help Julian be a better waiter, but being an asshole in the process. Julian turns to Piper more then slightly annoyed written all over his face.

Piper thinks to herself upon seeing the look upon Julians face _'Cole's going to be lucky if his food doesn't end up with spit in it, or worse'_ "Could I please get a black coffee please ?" asks Piper thinking to herself _'It's going to be a long night having already checked the Book of Shadows for the spell. Herself & her sister will make a trip out to the dating services'_ Both Cole & Piper looking over the menus trying to decide what to eat.

'"Very well madam sir" leaving to fetch the drinks, & giving them more time to decide.

"You didn't have to be such an asshole Cole" says Piper once their waiter is out of earshot

"I was being an asshole ?" asks Cole raising an eyebrow, then he trying to make small talk "No accidents I hope ?"

"Yes you were" responds Piper, then answers "Oh none just backed up"

"Well if your a waiter, and don't know those differences then your not going to make very many tips" says Cole both of them holding down two conversations at once "That's good" says Cole "So tell me something about yourself ?"

"I love my sisters, but sometimes its hard..." says Piper "Its hard..." repeating herself "Being the middle sister playing peace keeper" finishes Piper, Cole puts that into memory as something he can use "So how was your childhood ?" asks Piper looking into Cole's eyes catching something there for just a split second unsure as to what it was, getting back on the waiter conversation "But your going to be lucky if something doesn't happen to your food now"

Breathing in deep Cole responds "My childhood was sad, depressing, and extremely lonely my mom was never there, my dad got killed when I was an infant" letting almost all of it out, having no idea why he was being totally honest only knowing that he was, they make eye contact their eyes locking onto each both knowing they have experienced something magical yet not magical, there eyes only breaking contact when the waiter arrives

Julian returns with their drinks handing them to both Cole & Piper in turn "And have madam and sir decided what they would like to eat as of yet ?" asks Julian

"Not as of yet" says Piper eyeing the menu not really seeing anything she would be interested in eating, both thinking simultaneously at once what was that ?

"Could we get an order of bread sticks and marinara ?" finding it hard to decide what to eat as well says Cole thinking we should get out of here, even with how much human money his already spent thinking to himself _'Yeah like it matters' _chuckling in his mind, not even breaking a grin. Cole takes a long drink of his Jack.

"And also bread and butter" adds Piper

"Very well sir, madam" says Julian walks away

"So you do you come here often" asks Piper this time she being the one trying to make small talk

"Only when I'm trying to impress" he says smiling

Leaning over the table menu in hand shielding from the restaurant as if this was top secret, making Cole lean over the table as well "And are you trying to impress me ?" whispers Piper

"I might be" says Cole in soft flirtation "That I might be"

"Well in that case I might be liking it" Piper says giggling like a school girl

Pipers cell phone rings before the soft flirtation can go any further startling the both of them, Piper telling Cole "To hold on a moment, its probably my sisters" answering her cell phone

Phoebe "Where are you at Piper you've got me and Prue worried sick ?"

"Calm down I'm on a date" whispering so Cole couldn't hear, but his demonic hearing allows him to hear the phone conversation anyway

**"**Did you read from the Book of Shadows like you were suppose ?" asks Phoebe then an idea donning on her "Hey wait a minute did you just say you were on a date ?"

Grinning at Cole her teeth clenched "Yes, Yes I did" says Piper

Removing the phone from her mouth Phoebe mouths to Prue _'Pipers on a date'_ Prue cups her mouth walking away, Piper says "Knock that off !"

Acting innocent of any crime Phoebe says "Knock what off ?" Piper rolls her eyes then says "Its not that big of a deal"

"Well sense you weren't here, and we didn't know what happened to you we figured we'd do the research ourselves, and discovered the spell necessary to track, and vanquish our current problem"

"I could have told you that if you had bothered calling me first" responds Piper

"Luckily it was only a power of one spell" says Phoebe delaying telling Piper

"But ?" asks Piper sensing one was coimng

Speaking very quickly, it coming out all as one "ItturnedPrueintoaman!"

"What !"

"Say hi" Phoebe says giving the phone to Prue "Hi" says Prue in what seems like a deep manly voice to Piper over the phone

Piper gasps in surprise almost spilling her late night coffee "Oh, Noo" also almost forgetting about Cole entirely as well, then asking "Do you want me to come home ?"

"No. No. No" says Phoebe Prue having given the phone back to her "Enjoy the rest of your night and date it doesn't seem at-least for now that its going to be a power of three problem, and even if it turns out to be one we'll give you a call" Phoebe being glad that Piper was actually on a date instead of mopping over Leo

Smiling "Thanks honey" Piper says sweetly into the cell phone "I got to go now, I think my date thinks I forgot about him" looking up eyeing him, now smiling sweetly at Cole "Sorry about that had to play the middle sister again, battle lines were drawn so they just had to call me to break the tie"

Cole nods his head looking down at the menu "I don't think theres anything on the menu I even want tonight nothing looks good to me to eat for some reason" now fully looking at Piper he asks "Are you even hungry ?"

"To be honest" Piper says then answers shrugging her shoulders "Not really"

They both call simultaneously 'Waiter !" looking at each other when they do laughing just enjoying the moment, Cole pays the bill standing up helping the lady out of her chair, & going arm in arm out La Butane Rouge onto the street into the night talking & whispering each other the nice cool breeze of the night hitting them, Cole offering Piper his coat holding the coat out for her waiting arms to slip into. The night going fast for them, & it getting later & later them not really paying nor caring just letting words spill & letting things come what may in there own time & place. The night being magical in its own right & privilege. A night that niether of them would soon ever forget, that would always be in both of their memories. But the night had to end sometime & so it was that Cole walked Piper to her car niether of them having an idea on how truly late it was.

Piper driving to the manor seeming to be in her opinion floating in her car sit. Pulling into the drive way of the manor, all the lights off her witch senses going into over drive alert now for the possiblity of something being wrong, walking up to the manors door silently putting the key into the lock, & turning it raising her arms ready to freeze for anything comes to attack her, looking around the door cautiously using the door as protection as well, looking into the living room totally completely not paying attention to whats sneaking up behind her "BOO !" Piper nearly jumps out of her skin & jumping three feet off the ground. Uproarious laughter coming behind her, she turns around sharply on her toes "If I could freeze you two right now I would"

Both Prue & Phoebe giggling Phoebe speaking first "Well we figured we owed you for making us worry"

Then Prue asks "Do you have any idea what time it is right now ?" looking at her sister sternly

"Umm" says Piper looking around to see if theres a clock anywhere nearby "Actually none" shrugging her shoulders pouting some "But it was such a good date"

Smiling Phoebe grabs onto Pipers hands & says "Really" her stance of being worried melted away "You've got to tell every little detail"

"It was..." Piper speaking in awe "Just simply magical"

"Not too magical" responds Prue "I hope"

"What happened with Succubus" asks Piper finally coming up with away to devirt the subject off of her

"We dealt with it just fine" says Phoebe

"I'm just glad I'm not a man any more" says Prue checking her body parts just to make sure "I wonder how males get anything at all done I mean I had sexual thoughts going through my head every thirty seconds"

"We get the message" responds Piper speaking for herself & Phoebe

* * *

Cole Turners Pent House...

Speaking to himself, ignoring the Shadow "Perfect. Perfect" smiling a deep seeded smile "The night went perfect better then what I ever could have expected now for phase two"


	3. The Phone Call

Did My Heart Love Till Now ? Forswear It, Sight !

The Phone Call

Chapter: 2

"Hey" Cole says "This is Cole the band manager"

"Oh" says Piper "Hey Cole"

Cole says "I realized something"

"Whats that ?" asks Piper

"We didn't talk business over what was suppose to be our business date" responds Cole

"Oh we didn't did we ?" asks Piper just now realizing that herself

"No" states Cole, then says "Want to go again, I promise strictly business this time around"

"I'm still not to sure Cole" says Piper "I mean I did have a good time last night, but I still have got to say the Lusty Bustys just doesn't sound like a type of band I want to perform at my club"

"I've been trying to get them to change there name, but they are dead set on that name" responds Cole "I don't know what to say I mean I know its a ridiculous name, but theres nothing really I can do about it" Cole goes on "I promise they are good though I mean really good"

"Didn't we have almost this same exact conversation when you called the first time ?" Piper asks

Cole laughs "Yeah I guess we did" then says "What can I say I'm relentless when I'm trying to get a band out there that I manage"

Cole hears a door slamming in the back ground & with his accute hearing hears Prue yell "Piper, Phoebe I'm home" Cole says "I hear someone, something in the background"

"Thats just my older sister Prue" responds Piper, to Prue Piper yells "I'm on the phone Prue"

Prue walks into the dining room laughing...almost "On the Phone with Cole ?" asks Prue

"Uhh" Piper says playfully annoyed "Yeah"

"Wheres Phoebe ?" asks Prue

"Shes out trying to get a job" states Piper

"Umm" says Cole asking "Are you busy right now ?" then saying before Piper can respond back "I could call back later to go over the details with you if you want"

"What details ?" asks Piper alittle surprised, & confused

"Well the details of the band I manage playing at P3"

"Oh. Ha Ha" Piper says sarcastically "But I do think it would be best if you called back later though"

"Alrighty then talk to you later" Cole says

"Talk to you later then Cole" responds Piper click, click. Piper asks speaking to Prue "Whats up ?"

"Nothing much" Prue says finally taking a seat "So you and Cole ?" asks Prue raising an eyebrow

"No. No. No" states Piper alittle to quickly shaking her head "His just really trying to get this band that he manages to play at P3"

"So ?" asks Prue then asks "Whats the big deal about that ?"

"Their name" laughing slightly responds Piper "The lusty Bustys"

Prue shakes her head asking rhetorically "What sort of name is that ?"

"Yeah" responds Piper "Tell me about it"

"So are you sure you and Cole are strictly business" asks Prue teasingly "I mean you did say you had a magical night last night with him"

"Of course I'm sure" says Piper then asking "Why wouldn't I be sure ?"

"Ohh, I don't know" says Prue "I mean..."

Phoebe stepping in "It's been awhile sense you've gotten any"

"As in laid" Prue says to define what Phoebe was saying to torment Piper alittle more

Giving both of her sisters a glare "I swear you two plan these things"

"Oh hey Phoebs" says Prue smiling "When did you get in ?"

"Sneaked in to see what you two were talking about figured it had to do with a certain somehows sex life" responds Phoebe when she says a _'certain someone'_ looking at Piper smiling

"Ewww" says Prue "A thought I could have done without thanks Pheebs"

"Anytime" states Phoebe giggling

* * *

On The Phone Later That Night...

Phoebe picks up the ringing phone "Hello" says Cole going right into it "Heres what I figure you give the Lusty Bustys a shot I make ten percent, you make some money, band makes some money everybodys happy" stopping briefly then asking "So what do you think ?"

"Umm..." says Phoebe "Cole this isn't Piper"

"Well then..." Cole embarrassingly says "This is awkward"

"No I actually find it quite amusing" responds Phoebe in all seriousness barely keeping herself from cracking

"Umm. If I can ask where is Piper ?" asks Cole

Phoebe covers the house phone shouting "Piper Cole !" Piper comes running without even fully realizing shes running snatching the phone away from Phoebe "Hey Cole"

"Is this really Piper ?" asks Cole just to make sure

"Yeah this is really Piper, my sister was just being a brat and butting her noise in" states Piper, saying it loud enough for Pheebs to hear

"Good" laughs Cole "So this is what I told your sister which I wanted to tell you even though I would always prefer to do business in person just seems more personal and friendly to me that way"

"Yeah I know what you mean" says Piper sitting down in a chair

"But heres how I figure it I get ten percent of whatever the profit is, you get fifty percent of whatever the profit is, and the Lusty Busty get the last forty percent of whatever the remaing profit is, so its a win win all the way around for everyone involved" says Cole leaning back in his chair making himself comfortable, then asking "So how about it ?"

"Heres the thing" Piper says being really really honest "Its not about the money its just I really don't like the bands name, and its not the sort of image I want for my club. and thats just that"

"Are you sure theres not anyway I could convince you other wise" asks Cole

"Totally completely sure" states Piper for a fact

"Okay..." says Cole, then he asks "Well in that case sense thats out of the way, How about going out on an actually date ?"

"Well..." says Piper

"I sense a but coming on" Cole sadly says

"But..." finishing what she was going to say "I just got out of a relationship, and I'm just trying to take it nice, slow, and easy"

"If thats the case" says Cole "I guess all I got to say is if you ever change your mind you got my number"

"I'll keep that in mind" responds Piper

"Okay um bye then, and if I got any other bands in mind for you I'll give you a call" says Cole

"You do that" says Piper "Bye" they both hang up at almost the same exact time, Piper flips the phone out, & so the hearing part is away from her ears shouting into the phone "YOU CAN HANG UP TO NOW PHEEBS !"

"Oouch !" pulling the phone away from her ears quickly, fumbling with it as well "Oooh !" says Phoebe, then says before hanging up herself "But you really should go out with him, I mean you really do need some" Click.


	4. Tempt Not Fate

Did My Heart Love Till Now ? Forswear It, Sight !

Tempt Not Fate

Chapter: 3

Piper having just worked late at her club walking to her car, she causiously looks around always worried after finishing this late being that it is three a.m. in the morning when she sometimes gets done at this late of an hour this being one of those times, she thinks to herself asking _'Why am I worried I have magical powers ?'_ She grabs her keys from her purse putting them into the key hole, then suddenly out of nowhere she gets hit from behind it all happening to fast for her to think or to act. She slumps against the car door falling into blackness.

She wakes up sometime later groggy wondering _'What the hell happened ?'_ Cole standing over her as well as a doctor, the Doctor says "Miss Halliwell your back" stating the obvious

"What the hell am I doing here !" asks Piper "All I remember is walking to my car then blackness"

It's Coles turn to step in "Well" Cole says "I was driving by in my own car, and I heard a female scream, at the time I didn't know it was you, so anyway I'm not going to let anybody die, or get mugged, or even robbed on my watch"

"And let me guess" says Piper "You went to where you heard the scream where I was passed out" but trying, & not succeeding in recalling herself screaming passing it off as a memory lapse becuase of the attack

"Righty-o" responds Cole "I must have scared them off, becuase I went in there with my brights on, and my horn honking"

"Did they get anything ?" asks Piper

"Nope" responds Cole "Scared them off like I said"

"I would say Miss Halliwell your free to go" the Doctor says "Your fine just a slight bump on the head"

"Gee" responds Piper being as sarcastic as possible "Thanks"

"Theres an inspector waiting outside to take your statement" says the Doctor

"Alright" says Piper "Send them in" Darryl steps into view

"Can I ask for you two to leave" Darryl says referring to Cole & the Doctor, both Cole & the Doctor leave the room, Piper stands up getting ready to go, Darryl looks around making sure their far away "I decided I should take this just in case theres a connection to you know what"

"Oh. No" says Piper putting on her coat, grabbing her purse "I don't think theres any connection to you know what" both of them speaking in slight code

"Good" says Darryl "But I had to just in case, you know"

"Yeah" responds Piper "I know" getting ready to go "Just right it up how you see fit, I can't remember a damn thing about the attack, which annoys me to no end in sight"

"Alrighty then" responds Darryl leaving, Cole walks back in, no make that more like struts in

"Well" says Cole "I used my car to get you here, and I gave your sisters a call while you were passed out"

Piper looks at Cole curiously, then asks "Why didn't they come ?"

"Well..." states Cole now leaning against the door way frame "Prue was at the aution house working just as late as you were at the club, and Phoebe I wasn't able to get into contact with" almost forgeting to mention "Oh, and Prue said she was on her way if you want to wait for her"

"No. Thats alright we'll just give her a call to let her know not to worry" says Piper then asking "How long have I been passed out ?"

"Well...Lets just say its daylight now" Cole says with a grim expression on his face

"Passed out that long" responds Piper "Gees" she says honestly surprised

"Yup, yup, yup" says Cole then asks "What says you and me, boot soot and boogy ?"

"Sure" says Piper

"Oh, here you go" Cole says tossing Piper his cell phone, she catches it as they leave

* * *

The Car Ride...

Cole driving towards P3 Pipers club asking "Say I was wondering why'd you name the club P3 ?" now looking at Piper instead of keeping his eyes on the road, having no fear of dieing in a car crash after all no demon or even for that matter a half-demon has ever died in a car crash

"Hey..." says Piper "Keep your eyes on the road mister !" Piper only answering his question after he gets his eyes back on the road "Well me, and my sisters all have P's in our names so I figured P3, plus they sorta invested in the club with me so I figured it was only fair"

"That makes sense" states Cole, Cole having already known why only having tried to make small talk "Hey..." says Cole

But Piper asks "Yeah ?" before he can even finish what he was going to ask

"You wouldn't happen to want to get something to eat having been passed out that long would you ?" asks Cole, then begs this time not taking his eyes off of the road "Please. Please. Please don't shoot me down twice" sounding really truly pathetic

Piper can't help herself but to think three thoughts simultaneously in no order of importance _'He did come along at the right time to rescue me. And there are no coincidences. Also what if he set it up that way'_ but deciding to go on good faith says "Yeah. I'm defiantly hungry"

"Cool beans daddy-o" responds Cole "I know this great little hotdog stand on 5th, and west"

"What were you born in the 1920's ?" asks Piper sarcastically

"Yeah" responds Cole then says "Something like that" he then burst out laughing keeping the car steady, Piper bursts out laughing as well the tension from her attack draining out of her "No. Really though..." still giggling alittle "I just really like the 1920's one of the best eras as far as I'm concerned" then going on stating "You know the roaring 20's"

"Yeah I know" states Piper raising her eyebrows appearing more interested then she actually is also thinking to herself _'I had great aunts/great grandma whos know how far removed run a speakeasy out of the manor'_

"Yeah" responds Cole "I'm sorta a 1920's aficionado. I know alot about the 1920's you can quiz me if you want, but you'll be hard, and I do mean very hard pressed to stump me" basically challenging Piper to stump him

"Tell you what" says Piper accepting his challenge "Loser buys breakfeast"

"I do believe gauntlets have been thrown" says Cole grinning

Piper grinning as well knowing shes got it in the bag, she asks "The manor I live at what did it use to be ?"

_'Oh shit'_ thinks Cole _'I know the answer but if I answer right I might tip my hat that I know more then I should about them'_ deciding to go with caution he says "I don't know a hotel ?"

"Nope" says Piper grinning "You lose" sorta rubbing it in "And just in time"

Cole pulling in the parking lot of the hotdog stand "A borderhouse ?" asks Cole

"Nope" Piper says grinning evily now, then stating asking "Isn't that a 20's version of a hotel anyway ?"

"Actually yes it is" responds Cole surprised Piper actually know that, Cole gets out of the car first quickly opening up Pipers door "Come tell me" acting very, very curious now, both walking up to the window "Your not even going to tell me are you ?" asks Cole

"Nope" And Piper just can't even dream about stopping herself from grinning, barely keeping herself from bursting, the clerk just looks at them both waiting.

Cole asks "Is that a nope yes, or a nope no ?"

The clerks finaly asks her nametag reading Sherri "What will it be ?" thinking to herself _'They just don't pay me enough for this shit'_

Finally unable to contain herself she burst, slapping her palm against the counter only answering Sherri when she has stoped laughing, totally & completely ignoring Coles question "A hamburger please with all the topping" Sherri & Piper now looking at Cole waiting for him to order

"Oooh..." says Cole "You so meeeeean" looking at Piper when he says that, that only making Piper laugh more, but even Cole can't help widely grinnig now, & even the clerk Sherri is grinning as if its contagious, Cole turning to look at Sherri all three grinning he says "I'd like two hotdogs chili, cheese, onions, and jalapenos"

"That will be 22.50$ please" says Sherri, Cole pays Sherri, Piper & Cole wait for their orders sitting down at the hotdog stands benches when its up eating, Piper enjoying her victory, & Cole enjoying his food

"I think that is the best meal I have ever had" so totally not stopping herself from rubbing it in, her attack almost, but a distant memory now

Grinning wickedly Cole responds by saying "I'm glad I could be of some assistance" grinning goofily thinking about the most common scritped line in movie history, being unable to help himself standing up "Let's get outta here"

"You know..." responds Piper "That was just bad" standing up herself now, both walking towards his car, he politely opens her door for her his being locked he tries to unlock his door but Piper is to fast for him, & she reahes across opening his door for him, he gets in looking at her oddly, starting his car he says "Thanks"

She smiles, & says "Your very welcome"

Before either of them knows it Cole Turner arrives at her club P3 right next to her car. Piper gets out on her own, & pulls out her keys while Cole is watching just to make sure everything is alright. She gets into her car starting it up, Cole rolls down his window & shouts out "So your really not going to tell me ?"

She does it again to him for the last & final time grinning so wickedly it almost could be considered evil "Nope" starting her car up, but not driving away quite yet "But I'll tell you tomorrow night. Here" finally deciding to take Phoebe's advice, before either of them can drive away Piper says "Cole..."

"Yes. Piper ?" responds Cole

"Thank you for being my hero" says Piper from the bottom of her heart

"No problem" says Cole "All in a days work" And at that they both drive away


	5. Dealing With The Sisters

Did My Heart Love Till Now ? Forswear It, Sight !

Dealing With The Sisters

Chapter: 4

Cole Turner parks his car to what is already a packed P3. Music even blaring to where he is, stepping out of his car making sure to lock all the doors thinking to himself _'What is this feeling I'm feeling ? Why am I feeling so happy just to be here ? Hmmm'_ rubbing his chin unable to tell his own emotions not having had them for so long. Getting to the door already of P3, a bouncer stopping him at the door. The bouncer having put his hand on Coles right shoulder before he could even enter P3.

"You can't enter !" says the bouncer sternly "We've already got enough males in the club !" the bouncer still hasn't removed his hand yet from Coles shoulder

"I think you best remove your hand from my shoulder" responds Cole levelly "Before I break your arm, and every last bone in your hand !" Cole totally not threatening, but making it out to be a fact

The bouncer grinning it having been awhile sense his been in a good fight thinking to himself _'I can take this fuck no problem'_ then he says "Look. Buddy. Your not getting in so stop while your ahead !" not even containing his excitement at the coming fight

"No" responds Cole his eyes flaring firey red for only a split second "I know you. I can smell..." taking a riff of the bouncer then continues "The evil that reeks off of you. And I promise you I will send you to the hell that is surely waiting for you if you DO NOT ALLOW ME TO ENTER !"

The bouncer backing down only but alittle, it now turning into a full fledge shouting match, before turning into a full fledge fight "LOOK BUDDY PIPER HAS DONE RIGHT BY ME AND I OWE HER ALOT FOR HER GIVING ME A CHANCE WHERE OTHERS WOULDN'T SO MY LOYALITY IS EXTREME SO YOUR NOT FUCKING GETTING IN, AND IF YOU DO GET IN IT WILL BE OVER MY DEAD BODY !"

Cole flinches has if hit square on solidiy knowing every word that the bouncer spoke is true, & yet not knowing how he knows becuase mind reading is not being one of his powers. But his male & demon ego still in over drive refuses to let him even think or consider about backing down he glares at the bouncer time slows right before those precious few moments before a fight, but all of a sudden he hears a voice that is more like a shout to him pulling him back to reality "Hey Cole. Hey Rick" Piper says looking at both of them glaring with razor sharp eyes tapping her foot then asking the both of them "Whats going on here ?" sensing testosterone is pissing the decks & stinking the whole place up

Rick turns to Piper, but some how still manages to keep his eyes on Cole "This asshole wants in" referring to Cole "And I told him we were booked"

"Its alright Rick" responds Piper "I told him he could come in"

"Why didn't he tell me ?" asks Rick, asking Piper & definitely not Cole

Smirking at the bouncer, but it disappearing before Piper can see answering "I must have forgot to tell him" also speaking to Piper

Piper still smelling the pissing contest between the two men not literally speaking of course but metaphorically speaking, also trying not to choke & gag from the metaphorical smell "You two need to simmer down..." she whispers quietly so her customers can't hear her speaking "If I can smell your pissing contest so can my customers" smiling at the both of them so her customers won't think anything is wrong or is up

Both say at the same time, & at once glaring at each still ready for a fight "Sorry Piper"

Piper grabs Cole by the arm, but even with that he lingers just a second before being reluctantly pulled along "Come on Cole"

Cole laughs "Sorry Piper" thinking to himself _'He is truly actually sorry'_ then further thinking to himself _'Why is he actually sorry'_ Piper guiding him in the club. The club packed full like the bouncer Rick said almost shoulder to shoulder but not quite. Piper takes him to hers & her sisters booth.

"Hey Piper" says Phoebe "The club is really hopping tonight" Cole sits down next to Prue

Piper looks at Cole sorta shouting looking apologetic "Well I got to get back to running the club, I'll be back when I can"

"Alright" he says "No problem. You do have a club to run after all" almost shouting himself

Prue looks at Cole "Thanks for helping Piper"

"No problem-o" responds Cole "I happened to be around at the right time, and at the right place" their voices straining to speak over the noise

"What happened ?" asks Prue wanting the gory details of Cole coming to the rescue of Piper

"What a coindence" says Phoebe, not quite asking even though it came out as a question

First responding to Prue holding down more then one conversation looking at Prue "Well all I really did" being modest "Was drive in P3's parking lot with my brights on, and horn honking" now looking at Phoebe "Yeah" says Cole "I was working late, and the band just got done playing at Venus"

"Isn't that a new hot spot about three blocks away ?" asks Phoebe

"And that was good enough to scare them away ?" ask Prue

"Yes it is" answers Cole nodding his head still looking a Phoebe, now turning his head to look at Prue "Yes it was. I didn't have to even fight, or anything like that"

"Sounds like you were still a hero to me" states Phoebe taking the lead in Prues conversation now

"So" says Prue asking, taking the lead in Phoebes conversation switching on him "Your a band manager ?" already knowing the answer just trying to make conversation, becuase Piper already told her

Looking at Phoebe "Not really" still being modest "To be totally honest I didn't even know it was Piper until I was standing over her" looking back at Prue "Yeah" states Cole "I manage five bands its low paying work but I enjoy it. And I want one of the bands I manage to play here" gesturing around him, meaning P3 "Is the one I'm mainly pushing at the moment" nodding his head going on to explain "I work for Wolfram and Heart"

"Isn't that a law firm" asks Phoebe, the conversation now converging into one

"Isn't that L.A. based ?" asks Prue, Prue being impressed that Cole could hold down two conversations, & even keep up when they had switched on him

"Yes. And no" answers Cole "But they have other interests besides just law" thinking to himself _'Way way way more interests then just law'_ "They own and operate alot of things along the west coast"

"I would have thought as a band manager you'd make tons of money ?" asks Phoebe genuinely interested

"As a band manager..." explains Cole "By law I can only take ten percent"

"Oh, I didn't know that" says Phoebe

"You manage a band called the Lusty Bustys ?" Prue giggles alittle being abit bubbly for once, taking a small sip of wine

"Umm...Yeah which has cuased me great pains to no end with trying to get owners to let them play. Thats also the band I've been pushing to play here" answers Cole, he then shrugs his shoulders with a look on his face as if too say _'what can I do ?'_ defeat clearly edged in his body tone

"Owners like Piper" says Prue

"Yeah like Piper" says Cole agreeing with Prue "Its only recently I was able to convince the owner of Venus to let them play"

"What sort of music do they play" asks Phoebe thinking herself _'I might want to give them a listen'_

Smiling Cole says "A cross between Chick Indie and Chick Punk" sounding really badly chauvinistic at that moment of time for his choose of words, but deciding its to late trying to correct himself. Prue nearly choking as she tries to take a sip of wine, Cole laughs always fast on his feet says "Thier words not mine"

Phoebe being direct as usual playfully asking with serious under tones to the question & being as brash as ever "Whats your thoughts on witches, and magic ?" which prompts Prue to kick her under the table at that they both glare at each other some what serious, some what playful. Phoebe craddles her head in the palm of her hand on the table waiting for a reply

"I'm sorry" says Cole being ever so sly asking "What do you mean ?"

Prue answers for Phoebe; before Phoebe can put her foot in her mouth further "What my younger sister means is that she and I have to visit the little girls room" sliding out of the booth grabbing a hold of the arm that was craddling Phoebes head as she does so dragging Phoebe along with her

* * *

Piper And Rick (Outside, P3)...

Piper walks outside to Rick, Rick smiles at Piper leaning in towards her asking "What the hell was that guys deal ?"

"He rescued me so I figured I owed him thanks" responds Piper

"Yeah" says Rick thinking to himself but not voicing his thought out loud _'If he didn't set it up'_ he not having been the only one to have had that thought "Just be careful around him Piper I owe you alot and I get heavy bad vibes off of the guy, and I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Thanks Rick" says Piper thinking to herself _'I can take care of myself'_ "I appreciate it"

"No problem-o" states Rick nodding his head gravely, Piper walks away this being the only time Piper sees Rick alive again

* * *

Prue and Phoebe (Little Girls Room/Ladies Room)...

Before saying anything Prue checks under all the stales making sure no one else is in here turning around to glare at her youngest sister "Phoebe !"

"What !" asks Phoebe, shrugging her shoulders

"What the hell were you thinking" asks Prue more then slightly annoyed

"Well..." responds Phoebe shrugging her shoulders leaning back slightly on her heals thinking _'What was I thinking ?'_ answering her older sister "Well...I was thinking it would be something Piper would want to know" defending herself weakly yet some how strongly at the same time

* * *

Piper And Cole (Inside, P3, Sisters Booth)...

Sliding in the booth next to Cole feeling very highly comfortable next to him, & not knowing why looking around for her sisters noticing their not around turning to look at Cole asking "Wheres my sisters ?"

Smiling a million dollar smile looking deep in Pipers eyes answers "They went to the ladies room appearently...Phoebe your youngest sister has a thing about magic and witches or something like that" shrugging his shoulders with a confused look on his face

Piper grins "Stay right here" sliding out of the booth "I think I need to visit the room myself"

But before she can go Cole pulls her back down into the booth "One thing before you visit the ladies room"

Looking oddly at Cole also looking like she urgently needs to go shes asks "Yes ?"

"What was the house used for ?" asks Cole

Grinning, almost forgetting that shes pretending she needs to do something she responds "Oooh. Speakeasy silly" theres a moment of connection as Piper gets lost in Cole's eyes, Cole kisses Pipers forehead gently

When the moment passes, Piper stands up walking away feeling Coles eyes follow her. He slides out of the booth himself now leaving, thinking to himself _'I'll make up an excuse later as to why I had to leave'_ telling himself in his thoughts _'I just need to go'_

* * *

Way Later On That Night (Rick's Shitty No Name Apartment)...

Rick making a cheap tv dinner for himself, whistling as he does so, putting it in the microwave setting the timer, but before he can even turn around he hears from behind him "You should have minded your own business" the demon says letting loose a fireball instantly killing the bouncer Rick, the demon shimmers out smirking.


	6. In The Dog House Now

Did My Heart Love Till Now ? Forswear It, Sight !

In The Dog House Now

Chapter: 5

Two Weeks After Dealing With The Sisters

"Will the hypocrisy of the Charmed Ones ever cease to amaze me ?" Cole quietly asks himself that as he paces back & forth, forth & back in his small apartment every ten paces or so turning around repeating the process over again, racking his mind over the redundancy of the situation thinking to himself _'For example they always want you to spill your secrets, but when it comes to their secrets its locked stocked and two fucking smoking barrels, not like they don't have their reasons mind you, but still or most recently, I had left P3 without a word' _so now when I call all I get is the answering machine, Prue, or Phoebe. But if it had happened the other way around_ 'Which it does often they would want'_ "No" he says out loud correcting himself _'Make that demand complete & total understanding'_

"Your getting off point Cole Turner" He reminds himself "All I have to do is follow the plan I have laid out. Thats it" telling himself '_Then it won't matter none of it will, then I'll have my fathers soul returned to me, then I'll be truly happy'_

The Shadow appears before Cole Turner, Cole asks the Shadow "Is the plan in progress ?" at which point the Shadow nods his shadowy head "Good" responds Cole "It won't be long now until I can move on to phase three" thinking himself _'Oh fuck the phases on with my master plan'_

* * *

The Manor...

Knock, knock, knock Cole standing outside of the Halliwell manor knocking at its door waiting for someone to answer. Phoebe evenually answers the door "Oh. Hey Cole"

Twindling his thumbs behind his back "Is Piper in ?" he asks "I figured sense phone calls were getting me nowhere I'd drop by unannouced" he says looking anxiously

Behind the door Piper signalling, & mouthing _'No'_

Phoebe grins "Why yes she is" Piper mouths _'I hate you'_ sarcasticly

Stepping out from behind the door "Hey Cole" not even trying to hide the fact of her hiding behind the door

"Hey Piper" responds Cole, Phoebe taking her leave now asking Piper "Could I speak with you a moment ?"

"Yeah...Sure" states Piper this being clearly an awkward situation, she steps outside closing the manors door behind her away from prying ears

"Look...Um" says Cole "I was afraid"

Raising an eyebrow now having gotten Pipers attention "What were you afraid of Cole" she asks innocently

"Well I know we havn't done anything serious yet, but..." He says taking his time "I could tell it was going somewhere and that sacred me. And I do me alot" edgeing his way to what he really wants to get to asking swallowing some of his demon ego, & human ego "And. Um I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me tonight to make up for my cowardness towards you ?"

Piper could tell how hard that was for him to get out, & responds by saying "Well Prue and Jack, Phoebe and Kevin did have plans to go see a movie tonight, and I would be the fifth wheel" not really answering him yet keeping him waiting

"Is that a yes then ?" asks Cole

"Yes" states Piper smile, Cole thinks to himself _'How lucky for me then'_

* * *

After The Movie...

Phoebe walking by herself, her date Kevin having skipped out on her "Fifth wheel cutting in"

"Oh, would you stop please with that" responds Piper, Cole having his arm wrapped around Pipers shoulder

"Well, it is a double date" says Phoebe

Prue responds by saying "It would have been a triple date if Kevin hadn't cancelled" her & Jack holding hands

Phoebe states "I know. It seems to be an epidemic lately. Guys canceling on me"

"You know what happens when they cancel..." Piper smiles

Prue keeps it going "Ooh, back to square one..."

Piper continues "Do not pass go..."

Phoebe finishes it "And all accrued nookie credits are thrown out"

"There's a penalty ?" asks Jack honestly confused

Prue, Piper, Phoebe in unison "Oh yeah !"

"You know this glimpse into feminine mystery frightens me to no end so allow me to change the subject. What did you think of the movie ?" asks Jack desperately wanting to change the subject

"I liked it" says Piper

"Loved it except for the bellbottoms" responds Prue to her date

Figuring its his turn for his take on the movie Cole says "I have got to take Prues side on this one bellbottoms were the worst fad in entire human history"

"Jack ?" asks Prue

"As far as classics go, it was no Dirty Dozen" responds Jack

"I slept through it" simply states Phoebe

Jack asks shell shocked eyeing Phoebe "You slept through the Dirty Dozen ?"

Phoebe laughs "No, Love Story. The last thing I remember is the hockey game"

"That was the very beginning" Piper says

Being strictly sarcastic Phoebe says "Okay, let me guess. Boy meets girl, grim reaper swipes girl, and boy is left with his hockey skates ?"

Jack says being sarcastic as well "That's the review"

Cole asks changing the subject all togather "Anybody want a coffee ?"

"I hope so because...I am buying" says Jack

Prue & Jack, Piper & Cole walk into a coffee shop laughing & giggling. Phoebe walks in & stops, feeling left out. Prue notices her standing there asking "Hey, you're gonna come get coffee, right ?"

"I'm just gonna get a cab, call it a night. I'm pooped" states Phoebe

Being apologic for something that wasn't within her control Prue says "I'm sorry that Kevin backed out on you"

Shrugging her shoulders Phoebe says "His loss"

Agreeing with Phoebe Prue responds by saying "It is so his loss because you are beautiful, my sister" Prue hugs her baby sister

Phoebe feeling very cheered up now says "You're so beautiful. Alright, go see your man. Have some coffee"

"Okay. I love you" Prue says

Phoebe responds "I love you two" Prue walks back to where the others are waiting

Somebody grabs Phoebe. Phoebe & the other man exchange words Cole Turner yells "Hey, you, let her go !" rushing beside Phoebe, the stranger takes off running "Are you alright ?" asks Cole

Prue, & Piper come close to their baby sister "Are you okay ?" asks Piper

"Uh, yeah" answering both Piper & Cole

"What was that about ?" asks Prue

"I'm not sure" responds Phoebe

* * *

Cole's Apartment...

Piper wakes up in Coles bed looking around no Cole Turner in sight, just noticing now that shes naked, she looks around for her clothes finding them & putting them on thinking to herself _'Did we ?'_ walking out of his bedroom seeing Cole laying on his couch fast asleep with the tv on. The blanket that Cole had on him having long slide off revealing his well chiseled chest with pajama bottoms on speaking out loud very quitly as to not wake Cole up "I guess that answers that quiestion" smiling thinking _'Cole's to much the gentleman to take advantage of'_

Piper walks over kneeling down, her hand brushs against his chiseled smooth chest "Oh. My" she says, grabbing the blanket & covering him once agian, then going to turn the tv off for him. Once she has done all that she leaves a note for him in big capital letters "MEET ME TONIGHT AT P3 LOVER BOY. AND NO BAILING ON ME THIS TIME BECAUSE THERE WILL BE NO SECOND CHANCES !" with the note having been written Piper leaves

* * *

The Manor...

Piper walks in looking at Prue, Phoebe, & the stranger from last night sitting down in the living room, Piper asks "What is he doing here ?"

Phoebe grins asking her older middle sister "Did you get lucky ?"

Taking a seat in the living room herself now "You know" trying to recall the memory of last night but nothing coming to mind "I honestly don't remember" she says disappointed

"I'll take that to be a good thing" says Phoebe, but Piper can't help but think to herself _'Or a bad thing depending on your point of view'_

* * *

A Club (Not P3)...

Cole talking to DJ "I need to see your boss right now !"

"Not a chance" says DJ

"What is with you poeple ?" asks Cole thinking to himself, & referring to bouncers & bodygaurds _'Do they not know who the fuck their fucking with ?'_ then says "Look I need to see your boss right the fuck now, and believe me when I say your boss will want to see me"

"Fine then !" responds DJ agitatedly "But Bane isn't going to be happy" DJ takes Cole to Banes office where Bane is seating behind a desk

"Tell your man to leave" Cole says with that Bane nods at DJ prompting DJ to leave

"What can I do for you ?" asks Bane his hand under his desk holding the trigger to a sawed off shotgun

"I believe you and me can do some business" responds Cole

"Oh really ?" asks Bane hand still on the trigger

"You know of an acquittance of mine" Cole says "And I need to get in touch with him"

* * *

P3 (Later that night)...

Cole walks up to Piper, Piper smiles Coles offense all but forgotten "Whats up ?" asks Piper noticing Cole is hiding something behind his back "And what do you have behind your back ?" she asks suspicously

Smiling Cole removes it from behind his back "Just a present for one as lovely as you are" presenting to her a charm bracelet "Mind you, you are far more beautiful then any jewelry"

"Oh Cole..." says Piper kissing him passionately, Pipers heart rushing & gushing but she thinks to herself _'Its not her moms charm bracelet, but its still very nice'_ "Its lovely" putting the charm bracelet on. Just then Prue & Jack walk down the stairs of the entrance of P3 walking over to the sisters booth "Let's join them" Piper says taking hold of Coles hand leading the both of them to the booth. They sit down as well.

Prue eyes the charm bracelet that Cole just afew moments ago gave Piper asking "Very nice Sis. So you like it ?"

"I love it" responds Piper, Cole grins like a schoolboy, hugging Cole, then kissing him passionately again

Jack says looking at Piper & Cole "Wow, if that's all it takes, when can I buy one ?" Cole & Piper break their kiss laughing "You know what ? Why don't we get some food ?" asks Jack to that they can all agree on. Sometime later Jack says "Having an in with the owners of one of the hottest clubs in town does have its benefits"

"Free drinks" sighs Cole stuffed, taking a long drink of his tall Jack

"Name one" Jack nods

"In pleasure of our company" states Piper looking at Cole

"And to name two more" says Cole looking Piper in the eyes

"Thank you" says Piper, Cole kisses Piper lips slightly this time, but just as passionately

"Bathroom break. Piper" says Prue

"Alright, yes ma'am. See you boys in a minute" states Piper resisting the urge to salute

Jack says "Alright"

* * *

P3 Ladies Bathroom (Waiting In Line)...

Prue says urgently "God I have to pee" then says trying to get her mind off of the need to pee "I feel strange"

"What do you mean ?" asks Piper confused

"Well, I mean we have these guys out there waiting for us, who care about us. Correct me if I'm wrong but things are going pretty well right now, right ?" states Prue & asking

Responds Piper "Yeah, nothing like a night on the town after a hard day of demon killing"

"Yeah, I'm serious. I mean, you know, think about it. I mean, we did great today and now tonight it's like we're just..." Prue says in a serious manner

Looking at her older sister Piper asks "Finding a balance in our lives ?"

"Exactly" Prue says now looking at her younger sister as well

"I do feel pretty good" says Piper "I feel pretty good for the first time in along time"

Prue says agreeing with Piper "Yeah, I think we're gonna be okay"

Having to ruin the moment Piper says "Except there's still our little secret"

"Oh, Piper, everybody has little secrets including Jack and Cole" Prue half heartedly says

"Yeah, unless they're transvestite, Nazi, war criminals with great face lifts, then I think we've got them beat" Piper states half-sarcastic, half-serious

"Okay, so we're never gonna have normal lives" Prue states

"Not ever" responds Piper

"But that doesn't mean we can't try sometimes" says Prue trying to shift the mood that its going to

"With someone like Cole perhaps ?" Piper asks hopefully

Prue warmly states "With whoever, sweet girl, I just want you loved"

Piper says smiling "Thanks"

Prue says "You're welcome" Someone comes out of the ladies room

Piper states "It's about time !" needing to pee herself now, they both run inside

* * *

P3 (The Booth)...

"Cole, I will never understood the tandem pit stop thing that women do" Jack says shaking his head

"Me neither" responds Cole

Jack asks Cole curious "Does Piper you know ever..."

Cole says "Vanish" finishing for Jack

Jack states "Yeah !"

"Once" responds Cole "But I'm the one who mainly does the vanishing"

"Prue does it too" says Jack "But I figure its nothing to give her the third degree about"

"I agree" says Cole agreeing with Jack, Phoebe & the stranger from last night arrive Cole raises an eyebrow tensing up

Poebe asks both of the guys "Hey guys, are Prue and Piper around ?"

Jack responds by saying "Yeah, they're in the ladies room" now looking at the stranger "Excuse me, have we met ?" Cole being oblivious to the situation. Phoebe & the stranger take off to talk to Prue & Piper, sometime later Prue & Piper return to their respective dates sitting down

Drazi walks over to the couples time all but stops slowing to incredible speeds speaking to each in turn "Cole. Come on now your a demon shes a witch what are you thinking ? Jack, Jack, Jack. Does the term transmission man meaning anything to you ? You are everything she always knew she never wanted. And now for you, Piper you love Leo always will, always have what are you doing with this pale comparison" now turning to Prue "Prue. Jacks a leaf, a blow off his going nowhere and you can do so much better then him" time returns to normal

Cole states angry "You know what ? I'm leaving !" standing up

"Oh, thats right Cole when the going gets tough the tough gets going" Piper states standing up herself, Phoebe sees them fighting

"Better then being here with you !" says Cole

Jack states asking standing himself now "Rebound guy ? Is that it ? What makes you think I'm gonna take this crap ?"

"What, you think I'm just gonna jump in the sack with you on the second date ? Why don't you just drop dead ?" Prue says, now just standing up herself

"I can't believe you're just going to take off !" Piper angryly says

"Damn right baby !" Cole says just as angry

"Uh, you guys" Phoebe says trying to calm every one down asking "Why don't we all take a time out ?"

In unison all four "We're not kids Phoebe !"

"Fine. Why don't we just end it ?" asks Prue

"You know what ? Fine" Jack responds

Cole asks Piper "We are dating aren't we ?"

"No, we're not. Not anymore. And you can have that back" shes pulls off the charm bracelet that Cole gave her earlier, throwing it at him

"Yeah, well" says Cole "I didn't actually want to give to you anyway !"

States Piper "Good then !"

Prue says looking at Jack "I'm just glad that nothing ever happened"

"Yeah, well, you and me both baby !" Jack responds

"Yeah, well, I'm really glad. I mean, I learnt a valuable lesson. Never go out with a jerk" Prue states

"Thanks for the evening Prue" Jacks says turning & leaving, Cole follows behind Jack

"Alright, bye" says Prue waving her hand the way women do when their really truly angry

* * *

An Hour Later...

"Attack now Ms. Hellfire their ripe" Cole says speaking into the phone knowing that Ms. Hellfire doesn't really stand a chance only wanting her as a distraction, he clicks the phone off, thinking to himself _'Now to deal with a pesty hate demon who thought he know better then I did. Drazi'_ Shimmering to the park where Cole knows Drazi will be

* * *

The Park (Not Golden Gate Park)...

"Drazi, Drazi, Drazi" says Cole stating "Look at the pain your in"

Drazi in clear & resounding pain clenching his teeth asking "Cole what are you doing here ?"

"I told you to infect them" Cole says shaking his head "Not me !"

Drazi grins shrugging his shoulders asking "What do you expect I'm a demon ?" going on further mocking Cole "Besides it wouldn't have worked if you weren't falling for a witch in the first place"

"Nothing. I guess" responding to one but not the other, a fireball appearing in Cole's hand

"No, wait" Drazi says "I can still..." never finishing his sentence, Cole lets loose the fireball vanquishing Drazi, the Cupids ring falls to the grass, Cole thinking to himself _'Damn, lackeys these days thinking they know better'_ bending down picking up the Cupids ring speaking "Now. This. This can be of some use still" looking at the innocent looking ring, shimmering away

* * *

Mean While (The Manor, Prue & Piper talking on the couch)...

"Damn guys !" states Prue clearly still angry about the evening

"Damn guys !" agrees Piper just as clearly angry, right at that moment a berage of bullets come sailing into the living room. Both of them quickly duck behind the couch that they were sitting on an eerie silence follows

Mean while Cole shimmers into the attic going strait for the Bok of Shadows, hearing bullets being fired from down stairs shaking his head thinking to himself _'Barbus using humans to try to kill the Charmed Ones. How low can you go ?'_ reaching for the book, the book flys off of the poduim landing on the floor the distraction down stairs working perfectly.

Cole calmly walks to where the book landed reaching down trying to grab it, but the book moves further away _'Damn magical tomes'_ Cole thinks to himself trying one more time, actually touching the book this time, but gets shocked back. Getting up, dusting himself off he looks at the book saying "Sooner or later you will be mine !" shimmering away knowing time has run out for him, the distraction he set up all but over now

* * *

It's only after Midnight (Banes Club)...

Cole shimmers into Banes office, where Bane & DJ is talking, Bane looks over noticing Cole "Barbus is gone" he says

"I know" Cole responds two fireballs appearing in both the palms of his hands "And I can't have you two running around to alert the Charmed Ones of my presense" throwing both of the fireballs one at Bane, one at DJ killing them instantly, Cole shimmers away

The Charmed Ones burst through the door, looking around but seeing no one in sight.

* * *

Late Afternoon (The Manor)...

"This better be good !" says Jack

Piper asks "Am I supposed to know what you're talking about ?"

"Don't buy the innocent act. She pulls it all the time" states Cole playing his part

Raising her eyebrows "I beg your pardon ?"

"Just cut to the chase, Piper. Why did you call ?" asks Jack annoyed

Looking confused now she says "What ? I didn't"

Jack stands at the bottom of the stairs and calls out to Prue yelling for Prue "Prue, I wanna talk to you !"

"Isn't this your number ? _'Come to my house A.S.A.P.'_" asks Cole

Piper states "That's really truly pathetic. Paging yourself ?"

"P-P-Pathetic ?" Cole stutters out

"Prue !" Jack yells louder

"I'm sorry, I meant moronic !" angryly says Piper

Prue comes down the stairs. Eyes going wide Cole asks "What ?"

"Why are you here ?" asks Prue nonchalantly

Jack states "You called"

Prue laughs "Dream on"

"What is going on ?" asks Piper knowing something is up now

Phoebe & the Cupid enter "Hate and it's gotta stop. I asked Jack and Cole to come over here"

"And what is he still doing here ?" asks Piper

Cupid says "Trying to help you"

"No reason to hang around here, that's for sure" says Prue

"Oh, on the contrary. Everyone on the couch now" responds Phoebe

"Phoebe, just mind your own business !" Jack says

Prue yells at Jack "Hey, don't you dare talk to my sister like that"

"Please" the Cupid weakly says

"Okay, everyone on the couch now. Come on !" Phoebe commands everyone does as they are told to do by Phoebe

Piper talks to Phoebe "Phoebe, I don t understand"

"Okay, well be quiet and you will" Phoebe states for a fact

"You don't look okay. Are you alright ?" asks Cole knowing that the Cupid isn't alright

"I'm having a rough day" responds the Cupid back at Cole

Phoebe says hopefully "But we can change that. You are all acting like you are under some kind of spell"

Prue, Piper in unison "Phoebe"

Phoebe says "Would you stop thinking and just feel. Look, I know that some ugly things were said last night but you can get past that"

"Assuming that we want to" Prue says

Phoebe responds "You know you want to"

Cupid asks Prue looking at her "Remember how you felt the first time you saw Jack ?"

Jack asks looking at the Cupid "How would you know ?:

Prue states "Yeah, I hated him"

Cupid grins weakly "My point exactly. Opposites attract. But after a while he started to make you smile didn't he ? He made you laugh. Look at him again. Remember that" Prue & Jack look at each other & Prue smiles slightly

Phoebe looks a Piper speaking to her "And Piper, I watch you when you talk to Cole and I see light and warmth and hope and I know you feel that way. And Cole, you don t need to run away becuase you love Piper. Love is something to run towards not away from"

Cole speaking to Piper "I've had bad, really bad break ups in my life, And I just don't want another heart crusher"

Piper speaks to Cole looking him deeply in the eyes her hand brushes against his chin "You don't have to run" she says heart felt

"It's working" Cupid whispers to Phoebe

Phoebe asks "Where is he ?" whispers as well

Cupid rubs his chin more then slightly confused "You know I can't sense him, or my ring"

Phoebe talks above everyone "Okay, okay, here's the plan. Jack, Cole, you go down to the corner market and get whatever you want. If the food of love is Cheetos and soda, then play on. Um, can you pick up a couple of frozen pizzas ?"

Jack says "So you want to talk ?" both Jack & Cole taking the not so settle hint Phoebe was giving

Phoebe responds "Yes, that's very good, Jack. Very good, you're quick"

"I'll drive" says Cole

"Yeah, okay, take your time. Bye, bye" rushing Jack & Cole out the manors door

"Hey, what the hell is going on ?" asks Prue

"Okay, think you guys. Do you remember Drazi ? Well, he's suppose to be still alive but the only thing is Cupid can't sense him right now" Phoebe says

"Nor my ring" states Cupid an idea occuring to him "But I think his gone for good"

Phoebe looks at Cupid "You sure this time ?"

"Yeah" states Cupid "I'm sure the funny thing is I'm not sure how I'm sure only that I'm sure if that makes any sense"

"Not really" Piper says

"Not only that" Prue says "Somebodys after the book"

Piper adds "And trying to kill us"

Phoebe adds herself "And covering their owns tracks good enough to where we can't find them"

Rubbing his chin "I just want to know what happened to my ring ?" asks the Cupid

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later (Outside The Manors Doors, Jack & Cole Talking)...

"Do me a favor" Jack says onto Cole "Will you please ?"

Cole holding the frozen pizzas, Jack holding sodas Cole looks at Jack curiously asking "Whats that ?"

"Never let me let you drive again" responds Jack, Piper opens the doors for them as they walk in "Seriously man you drive like a madman" Piper snickers having already experienced Coles form of driving, in response Cole glares at Piper

"I do not !" responds Cole defending himself from Jack & Piper

Both Jack & Piper in unison at the exact same time say "You do to !"

"Its like. Its like you don't have a care in the world" says Piper, Jack nods his head vigorously, Cole only thinking to himself _'If you two only know why'_ but glad they don't know why

* * *

Sometime Later (Coles Apartment)...

Sitting down looking at Cupids ring trying to decipher all of its powers after having enjoyed the frozen pizzas with the sisters & Jack. Drazi's, Phoebe's, & Piper's words running through Coles head consuming him with thoughts_ 'Drazi "Besides it wouldn't have worked if you weren't falling for a witch in the first place", Phoebe "And Cole, you don t need to run away becuase you love Piper. Love is something to run towards not away from", Piper "You don't have to run"'_


	7. Meeting Leo, Part: 1 Bad Premonitions

Did My Heart Love Till Now ? Forswear It, Sight !

Meeting Leo, Part: 1 Bad Premonitions

Chapter: 6

Cole Turner knocking at the manors door waiting like usual for someone to answer it, Phoebe opens the door up for him as Cole stands there soaked from the heay rain pour "Um..." says Cole asking "How come when I knock at the door your always the one to answer ?"

Letting Cole come in out of the pouring rain, Phoebe answers him sarcastically "Becuase I always get out voted"

Cole says "Oh..." looking around "Is Piper in ?" taking off his drenched trade mark trench coat

"Yeah she is, shes up in her room I'll go get her for you" responds Phoebe "Just have a seat in the living room" Phoebe runs past him to go up the stairs brushing against his shoulder as she does so a premonition hits her before she can even make it to the first step; _'Piper & Cole at a club not P3 sitting laughing having a good time, Cole gets up to go to the restroom, upon entering he gets attacked'_

"Phoebe ?" asks Cole concerned "Are you alright ?" looking at her oddly

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine don't worry" she says as she rushes up the steps to Pipers room "Just have a seat like I said, and wait" she shouts back at Cole, getting to Pipers door rushing in she asks "Are you, and Cole planning to go out tonight ?"

"Yeah" responds Piper trying to decide what to wear, & which looks slutty versus sexy, or business versus casual trying to walk that very fine thin line, not having made up her mind yet what to go with, not having notice the urgency in Phoebes voice either

Phoebe points at a sexy yet sleak black dress "I'd go with that one, plus black always looks good on you, if it was smart for you to go out tonight"

At that statement Piper turns around Phoebe having finally gotten her older sisters attention asking "What do you mean if it were smart for me to go out tonight ?"

"Well what I mean is as I was rushing up the stairs to get you I got a premonition" says Phoebe "The only thing is I didn't see who attacked Cole"

"Wait a minute somebody attacks Cole ?" asks Piper "Well we can't go I'll just have to tell Cole we need to go somewhere else then"

"The only problem is are they after us, or Cole for whatever reason ?" Phoebe asks

"Is it even deomnic ?" asks Piper "I mean you did say you didn't see who attacked Cole"

"Its got to be demonic Piper, or else I wouldn't have had a premonition of it, you know that" responds Phoebe

"Of course you have had premonitions that wern't demonic related" states Piper

"Thats true" admits Phoebe nodding her head

"Piper !" Cole tired of waiting shouts up the steps "Are you done yet ?"

"No not, yet Cole !" they both shout down to him, Piper looking at her younger sister "So what do we do ?"

"How about you, and Cole have dinner here, and I'll go to the library so you both can have some privacy" Phoebe suggests

Piper beams at her younger sister "Thanks Pheebs" Piper starts putting on the sexy yet sleak black dress Phoebe just suggested determined for it to be a romantic dinner despite the new complication

Meanwhile Cole is sitting down in the living, hearing a knocking at the door, Cole stands up walking towards the stairs "I'll get it !" he shouts up the stairs, then walking towards the door opening the manors door "Oh, Hey Prue"

Prue walks in holding a bunch of stuff in her hands from the auction house, Cole decides to play the nice boyfriend in-law taking some of the things out of Prue's fulls hands following behind her "Cole what are you doing here ?" asks Prue heading towards the nearest table, that way she can put the stuff down

"Me, and Piper are suppose to be going out on a date to Venus" says Cole getting more then slightly impatience "But shes taking forever !"

Prue smiles, finally having put down everything she was holding in her hands on the table; her hands free now, Cole following Prue's lead in putting everything he grabbed from her on the table as well "Thats a good thing Cole, it means shes trying to dress to impress"

Cole grins, shrugging his shoulders only whispering to himself more then to Prue "I guess thats a good thing" then when he has finally given into just waiting for Piper, she comes down the stairs looking like an angel sent from above, following right behind her Phoebe, Cole stands up "So you ready to go yet beautiful ?" he asks

"Uhhh..." Piper says "Change of plans"

Cole looks confused, & disappointed slumping his shoulders "Is that a good or bad thing ?" he asks

"Oh Cole its a very good thing" Piper says smiling at Cole looking deep into his eyes "I decided we should just have a nice romantic dinner here, and a movie"

Phoebe grabs Prue trying to pull her into the kitchen to explain whats going on, but by this time Cole has stood up crossing paths with Phoebe & Prue to get to Piper just to be close to her not caring about the change of plans. Phoebe bumps into Cole stopping dead in her tracks as yet another premonition hits her, both Prue & Piper looking at her knowing exactly whats happening. Cole looks at Phoebe then at Piper, & Prue asking "Does that happen often to her ? Becuase thats the second time I've seen"

"No" says Prue thinking fast on her feet, also wondering whats the premonition about "She just gets very minor seizures"

"Really ?" asks Cole, knowing not really, then saying "I so happen to know a good doctor, or two who would be able to help" seeming to be helpful "It would be no big deal for me to give one of them a call"

"No. No. No" responds Piper, Piper continuing for her older sister "Its no big deal. She'll get over it shortly" trying to pass it off as nothing

Phoebe recovers after her premonition, looking at both of her older sisters then saying "I need to talk to the both of you, you know about the thing, with the thing, and the thing. In the kitchen" also trying not to act too oddly, or wierdly in front of Cole

Cole looking defeated yet again asking Piper "Does this mean now we're not even going to have our date here ? Should I just leave ?"

Both Piper, & Phoebe are like "No !" for two different reasons

Cole looks at both of them oddly for a moment "Okay. I guess I'll just have a seat back on the couch"

Piper continues speaking "What I mean to say Cole is that our date is still on. I just have to take care of somethings with my sisters first" nodding her head as she says it

Cole shrugs his shoulders going back to sit down on the already warm couch cushion, the Charmed Ones go into the kitchen speaking quietly as to where Cole can't hear "I have such a headache from that premonition" Phoebe states

"Why ?" asks Prue

"What happened ?' asks Piper concerned for Cole's safety

"Well..." responds Phoebe "You know how Cole gets attacked in the bathroom at Venus, and thats why you wanted to have the date here instead" trying to fill Prue in as to what happened before that way shes caught up

Piper nods her head "Right"

"This time he gets attacked here" says Phoebe "But with this premonition it gave me three possibility's for his death which is why I have such a headache"

"What ?" asks Prue

"Really ?" asks Piper, then says "I don't want my boyfriend to die"

Phoebe smiles "You said boyfriend" at which time when Phoebe does point that out Pipers cheeks turn slightly read from embarrassment, all three knowing it was an accidental slip, but still one Piper meant

Hugging her middle sister "Don't worry we won't let him" Prue says

Cole sitting in the living room twiddling his fingers wondering what is taking so long. The sisters discuss their options, & choices. Standing up Cole decides to pace, but before he can really start pacing he hears yet more knocking at the manors door, Cole shouts to the kitchen this time "I'll get it !" walking towards the door opening it slightly standing before him is a medium sized man with short sorta spiky hair, a flannel T-shirt on, & wearing blue jeans "Who are you ?" asks Cole

"Hi" says the gentleman, holding his hand out for Cole to shake "I'm Leo I know the sisters"

Cole firsts looks Leo in the face, then looks at his hand "Well I don't know you" being quite clearly, blatantly rude

"May I come in ?" asks Leo, still holding out his hand expecting Cole to shake his hand despite Cole's clear & resounding rudeness

Cole finally does shake Leos hand, still holding the door partly ajar, after having shoken Leo's hand he looks down at the palm of his hand thinking to himself _'Whitelighters were always messy, even former Whitelighters'_ "As I said before I don't know you" closing the door in Leo's face, then walking to the kitchen were upon he hears part of their conversation. Getting a look of disgust on his face, & wiping his hand off with his pants leg.

"What are we going to do ?" asks Piper

"I guess we'll just protect him as best as we can" responds Prue

Cole clears his throat getting all threes attention, all three wondering how much he heard "Theres a guy waiting on the porch says his name is Leo" Cole says, all three sisters look at each other wondering what Leo is doing here, Cole goes on not exactly lying "I told him he had to wait on the porch, becuase I didn't know if I should let him in, or not" also neglecting the fact that he locked the front to make sure Leo couldn't get in on his own accord

"Cole would you please let Leo in ?" asks Phoebe getting an idea

Still looking at the sisters not having moved yet "Um..." asks Cole sorta of shyly "Should I just leave it seems to me that the three of you are mighty busy for whatever reason ?"

All three in unison more urgently then necessary "Don't go !"

Cole shrugs his shoulders for the what seems to him the umpteenth time tonight surprised himself he doesn't have a crank in his neck yet, turning to go back to let Leo, Piper shouts at Cole "And don't forget to let Leo in !"

Phoebe adds also shouting at Cole "Don't forget to tell him we need to see him in the kitchen !"

Cole walks to the manors front door, letting Leo in half-tempted to leave himself, but doesn't telling Leo monotonely also a little agitated "The sisters want to see you in the kitchen for whatever reason" Cole then goes, & sits his ass back down on the couch turning on the tv, getting sorta content watching tv...for now

"Seriously" proclaims Phoebe "I'm afraid to touch him or go near him" referring to Cole

Leo walks into the kitchen, Piper looks at him; her & his heart jumping afew beats "What are you doing here ?" she asks

"That doesn't matter" says Phoebe cutting into the conversation & getting to her point, she goes on to Leo explaining what has happened to this point & in final asking "Have you ever run into something like this before being a Whitelighter that is ?"

"It could be that destiny just hasn't decided Cole's fate yet" Leo answers Phoebe, but continues to look at Piper

Piper asks "Hold up are we talking about destiny as in a chain of preordained events ?"

"Or are we talking about destiny as in a person, or creature ?" asks Prue

Leo looks to be in deep thought trying to decide how to explain, shrugging his shoulders he says "We're talking about both. See some events through out history, and time is are preordained, predetermined" Leo paces some as he continues to try to explain the best he can "But some aren't, some there's just so many possibilities that the time-line just what and sees what will happen in those's instances"

"So..." says Prue asking "Are you saying then for those preordained, predetermined events that there is a person, or creature ?"

"Yes" responds Leo "The Angel of Destiny actually Angels of Destiny"

"And..." says Phoebe, then asking rather smartly "Who then controls the chain of events with to many out comes ?"

Leo shrugs his shoulders thinking to himself _'I wish I know that one'_ answering "You got me all I know is when those situations arises its even out of Angels of Destiny hands. What I do know is that sometimes time-lines can split for example in this time-line Hitler lost the war, but I've personally been to a time-line where Hitler won the war" thinking to himself _'It is not a pretty time line'_ "The Elders showed me this to let me see what happens when the time-lines splits"

"Your losing me" says Piper sounding rather annoyed asking "What does this have to do with Cole dieing ?"

Trying to get a deeper understanding of what Leo is saying Phoebe asks "What a minute are you talking about time-lines, or planes of existences ?...Because I thought they were the same thing"

"There not" Leo simply responds "See there's only as far as anybody, or anything knows about twenty planes of existences with demi-planes, and pocket dimensions popping up like wild fire and slash or wild flower and disappearing at about the same rate" thinking to himself _'Maybe I shouldn't be trying to explain this t__o them I mean their barely ready for it, hell when I got told about it I was barely ready'_ but figuring its already to late his done stuck his foot in his mouth so he might as well continue "But see each one of those planes of existences, and demi-planes, and pocket dimensions can have an infinite number of time-lines"

"Hold up..." says Piper

"Wait a minute..." says Prue

"Are you trying to confuse us ?" asks Phoebe

Leo finally getting a light bulb moment to explain what his really trying to explain "Think of it as huge gigantic colossus sized tree with all of its limbs, and all of its roots" Prue, Piper, & Phoebe raises their eyebrows still trying to grasp what Leo is explaining not that their being stupid or anything its just that its so huge, so big the concept is mind boggling to say the least, & beyond mere human or even for that matter witches understanding without having a hand in the _'All of it'_ for the most; Leo sees the looks upon theirs face & says "Don't worry about it I barely understand, and I got showed alot of things when I was a Whitelighter to try to help me to understand. To get back on point however Cole's death could be one of those things yet undetermined"

Piper proclaims catching on a little as well as asking "And if that is the case the time line could split right ?"

Leo nods his head "Right"

Prue exclaims asking "Am I right in the guessing that we're the main time line for this plane of existent ?"

"Correct" answers Leo "But the only problem is there is another main possibility"

"I don't like the sound of that" Phoebe states then asking "Okay I'll bite whats the other main possibility ?"

"Well..." answers Leo "It could be that the Angel of Death just hasn't decided yet how Cole is suppose to die if in fact he is suppose to die"

At this point Piper turns to Phoebe "Yeah he is trying to confuse us with over load"

And Prue says going with simple logic deduction "So death is a person"

"Ehhh..." Leo says "Sort of his a thing or entity like the Angels of Destiny's are"

"Sooooo" Phoebe responds asking "Is there more then one Angel of Death"

"No" Leo answers "There just one Angel of Death and depending on how you look at it his lackeys, or henchmen, or subordinates which ever you prefer"

"You mean sorta like the show _'Dead Like Me'_ ?" asks Phoebe

"Sort of but not really" Leo reply's "There's the Angel of Death, and then there is his subordinates who takes their orders strictly through him, and him alone. His subordinates were once humans much like I was once human correction still am human but pretty much got promoted to what they are now by worshiping death"

"So _'Dead Like Me'_" says Piper; the show being a favorite in the Halliwell house hold

Not wanting to argue it out with them Leo says dully "Yeah _'Dead Like Me'_"

"What can we do if it is the Angel of Death after Cole ?" asks Prue in all seriousness

Leo actually chuckles "You do nothing. I mean your dealing with the one person in the whole entire universe who actually means it when they say it"

Phoebe asks looking at Leo holding on to hope even after everything having been heard, but has got to ask anyway "So you don't think my powers have grown"

Twiddling his fingers on the counter shaking his head _'No'_ he says "No I don't think that's the case in this circumstance. Sorry Phoebe" he says knowing how much Phoebe wants her powers to grow; all four of them hearing a crash, & commotion coming from the living room. All four quickly rush into the living room, finding Cole knocked out cold crashed against the far wall, upon seeing him like that Piper rushes over to him kneeling down in front of him

He opens his eyes slowly with a confused look upon his face "What the fuck ?" asks Cole

"What happened Cole ?" asks Piper concerned

Cole rubs his sore head, sitting up slightly "I don't know some guy just appeared out of nowhere, and flung me across the room" moaning alittle "After that I don't remember"

Phoebe pushes Prue & Leo down to the ground yelling out to Piper & Cole "Duck !" Cole haphazardly rolls out of the way, but Piper is to slow getting hitting on the shoulder by a lightning ball "Die Cole !" shouts the demon fligging another lightning ball at Cole, Piper freezes the room with even being injured, & the lightning ball headed directly at Cole

"Quick !" proclaims Phoebe, Prue sends the lightning ball back at the demon vanquishing the demon where he stands, Phoebe looks at Piper "Fast hit Cole in the head with something !"

"What ?" asks Piper looking at Phoebe, really not wanting to hit her boyfriend over the head with something

"I don't have time to explain just do it" states Phoebe firmly, with that Piper grabs the closest thing she can & hits Cole in the head with it, Cole unfreezes his head hurting even worse then it did moments before

"What the fuck ?" asks Cole again, looking at all four confused "Where did that guy disappear to ?"

"What guy ?" asks Phoebe shrugging her shoulders looking around

Prue catching on fast "You must have hit your head harder then what you thought"

"I guess so..." responds Cole looking at all four with doubt clearly written upon his face

"Are you alright ?" asks Piper looking rather guilty for some reason

Rubbing his head "Uh..." responds Cole "I think so..." Piper hugs him & then kisses his forhead, with Cole rubbing the back of his head

Prue glances raising her eyes first to Phoebe, then to Piper, then to Leo signaling towards the kitchen. Piper looks Cole in the eyes asking "Oh hey Cole me, and my sisters still have to talk so do you think you'll be safe enough on your own for a quick minute ?" Cole only nods his head thinking to himself _'Oh fun, fun and great more waiting'_ asking himself _'Do I look like a waiter'_ answering himself _'Apparently'_

All four proceed to head to the kitchen when they reach there, Prue turns looking at Phoebe saying "Alright explain"

Phoebe looks at Prue "Well that was one of the possiblities I saw"

"So..." says Piper asking worried about Cole "Is it over ?"

Leo answers "I don't think so...I mean if death is really gunning for Cole your dealing with the one person who actually means it"

Phoebe cringes "I'd have to touch him again..." dreading the thought of touching Cole again "And with the way its turning out I'm going to have one hell of a massive headache after I do"

Prue says "We should also ask him if his done anything to catch demon attentions"

Cole steps into the kitchen right at that moment "Demons ?" asks Cole

All four grin looking at Cole oddly, Phoebe speaks up first "She meant to say demonstration that needs attention at the auction house"

Prue nods her head "Yeah I just shorten up demonstration to demon makes it simple"

Cole looks at Prue oddly passing it off "Okay whatever" says Cole

Leo looks at Cole as if he wasn't already asking "What did you need Cole ?"

"Some Excedrin if you have any, and some ice for my head" responds Cole glancing to each person in the kitchen in turn, the tension running high in the kitchen

"Of course Cole" Piper says then asking "Hey Cole you wouldn't have happen to be doing anything lately you wouldn't normally be doing would you ?"

"Um..." says Cole thinking stating & asking "Not that I can think of, but I am throwing a charity concert at Venus with all the bands I manage. Wheres the Excedrin ?" Coles head throbbing immensely

"Here" says Phoebe going to go get the Excedrin for Cole. Tossing him the bottle, Cole opens the lid removing two Excedrin for himself dry swallowing the both of them, Cole tosses back the bottle. And Phoebe takes two herself, grabbing a glass of water not dry swallowing them. Phoebe then goes to set-up Cole an icepack, when ready walking over towards him handing him the icepack at which time two things happens Cole promptly places the icepack on his head, & she falls flat on her ass blacking out from the large, & continuous premonition that hits her.


	8. Meeting Leo, Part: 2 The Fight

Did My Heart Love Till Now ? Forswear It, Sight !

Meeting Leo, Part: 2 The Fight

Chapter: 6

Cole kneels down dropping the pack of ice he was just holding on his throbbing head, & Leo rushes to Phoebe, Cole & Leo asks almost but not quite simultaneously "Are you alright ?"

"Yeah..." says Phoebe "Yeah. I'll be just fine, just give me a moment please"

Prue looks over at Leo speaking to him "Why don't you, and Cole go into the living room, and do some male bonding, well we do some sisterly bonding" trying to get Cole out of the kitchen, & to make it where there will be no more surprise visits from Cole

"What just happened ?" asks Piper, when Cole & Leo leave out of ear-shot of the kitchen

Phoebe takes a seat her head spinning, & thus the world spinning for her "Oh my head..." she says "This. This is just bad"

Prue looks at Phoebe asking "How bad is bad ?"

"Every time I touch him..." pointing towards the living, & referring to Cole "It gets worse..."

"Well what do you mean worse " asks Piper, both Prue & Piper trying to get Phoebe to explain

"I mean..." glances at the ice pack that Cole was just using, at which point Prue binds down picking it up for her sister, & handing it to her "Is...now not only does Cole dies, but we die trying to save him"

"Yeah..." says Piper stating the obvious "That is pretty bad..." wanting to say more

But Prue finishing for Piper "...But you've seen our deaths before, and we've prevented it from happening"

"This, This is way way way very different. Death is not coming after us, Death is coming after Cole, and we get caught in the cross fire !" proclaims Phoebe

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but I'm not just going to let my boyfriend die" Piper proclaims as well

"And we won't let it" Prue says firmly hugging Piper, holding her firmly

"And I'm not saying we should..." Phoebe tries to explain in answer "But what I am saying is maybe we should just let things run its course just this once" starting to doubt trying to protect an innocent "You know let things come what may sorta speak" in finishing "And I am not touching that man again, nor anything his touched" in speaking of the Devil, & the Devil shall appear terms. Phoebe gets hit with yet another premonition from the ice pack when she finally places the ice pack on her head, almost falling off the chair.

Piper rushes, & catches Phoebe before she actually does fall off of her chair. Both Prue & Piper glancing at Phoebe, Phoebe tosses the ice pack across the kitchen floor looking at it with disgust, stuttering Phoebe says with her head pounding inside out "Theres just to, to many possibilities to many things that can happen. I can't even keep track of them all at this point. Their a jumble inside my brain a massive jigjaw puzzle cluttered togather"

Before the conversation can go any farther all three of the sisters hear what appears to be a fight happening in the living room. All three rush into the living room, Piper waves her hands before anything can happen. And they sees Cole standing over Leo about to pound his face in. Piper waves her hand unfreezing Leo "What the hell Leo ?" asks Piper, Piper glaring at Leo

"What did you do ?" asks Prue

"What did you say to him ?" asks Phoebe

"I didn't do nothing I swear" Leo proclaims getting out from underneath Cole standing up "All I did was said _'I used to date Piper'_ then he went ape shit"

"I guess thats not too bad" states Phoebe

"Although talk about over reaction on Coles part" states Prue

Piper still glaring at Leo asking "And is that all you said ?"

Leo just sorta shrugs his shoulders looking grim "Um...No" unable to tell Piper a lie "I sorta said after that I wanted to get back with you. How was I suppose to know you two were an item ?"

"Alright fine whatever" says Piper "Get back into position"

"What ?" asks Leo "His going to pound my face in"

All three sisters in unison "Not our problem" sighing defeated Leo gets back into position, Piper waves her hands unfreezing Cole, Leo moves his head to the left, but Cole arks his punch changing its directory having anticipated Leos attempt at a dodge after quote unquote_ 'Being frozen in time'_ left hitting Leo square clocking him a real good one. All three sisters rush over, & drag Cole off of Leo. Cole allowing them to do so. Leo already starting to get a black, buffy eye.

Cole looks rather pissed, & sits on the couch folding his arms stubbornly. Leo goes as far away from Cole as possible to the other side of the room, Piper looks at Cole "What happened ?" she asks levelly

Both Cole, & Leo respond at once "He started it !" both of them pointing at the other, one of them clearly lieing, well the other may not be telling the whole truth. And even though only one of them was asked in the first place

"Look Piper" Phoebe says "It doesn't matter who started it we have bigger problems !"

Piper nods her head knowing Phoebe speaks the truth glancing first at Leo, then at Cole her glance saying it all _'That both of you will explain later'_

Cole stands up "I need some fresh air" glaring at Leo wanting to get out of the same room of the former Whitelighter, heading towards the manors front door to get to the porch

"Do not leave mister !" Piper demands, Cole glances up at Piper "We still have a date to get to even if it will be a late date"

"I just need some fresh air thats all" responds Cole "I promise I'm going no further then the porch" as he passes by Phoebe, he notices Phoebe giving him a wide range grinning inwardly at that, opening the door, & stepping outside taking a deep breath of fresh air. The rain pouring down as hard as ever. Grinning Cole removes a deep dark pink crystal from his trade mark trench coat thinking to himself '_Just afew more times, and Phoebe will start to doubt her own premonitions. And all becuase of this little thing'_ looking at the crystal apparently innocent

Holding the crystal in his left hand known as _'Seers Bane'_ its rather harmless looking unless of course its within range of a Seer, Oracle, or anybody else that can see into the future thats when its true power & nature is revealed. It makes it to where they see too much, too soon, with too many options. Over riding their powers _'This harmless looking magical item has killed more then one Seer this way. Having being created by a spurned Wizard to get back at his former lover' _thinks Cole, Cole further thinking to himself sighing_ 'I just wish I didn't have to do this to Pipers sister' _groaning now_ 'And having to ruin Me, and Pipers date...Damn !'_

Back inside, Piper glances outside to make sure Cole's car is still here, & to make sure his still on the porch. She can tell his holding something, but she can't quite tell what through the pouring rain thinking to herself _'We've got to save Cole some-how, some-way I don't want to lose him now'_ Phoebe pulls Piper out of her thoughts proclaiming "There is no way, no how I'm going to touch him again at all"

"Well you might have" says Leo "Especially if its the only way to try to save him" Phoebe shakes her head _'No' _firmly

"None of you are the ones dealing with these fucked up promonitions so I don't want to hear it" responds Phoebe, then stating "I say we let him die, I'm seeing no other way" going on arguing her side & point "We already know some innocents are not meant to be saved. Maybe just maybe he is one of those innocents" Cole not knowing his already won his two part battle, it now only going to take the killing blow

"I'm not going to let him die ! I'm not going to just let my boyfriend die !" Leo grimaces at Piper saying that. Piper does not see the grimace as she finally turns around from the window & looking outside of the gloomy pouring rain & night "We cannot just let him die ! Theres got to be away !"

Prue asks Phoebe "How can you say that ?"

"Well if there is away I'm not seeing it in any of the futures I have been seeing !" proclaims Phoebe in answer

Prue thinks to herself suddenly getting an idea that may work "The way I see it is..." rubbing her chin deep in thought "Is we need to place a protection spell over Cole. I mean we can't protect him, nor can we guard him twenty-four hours aday, and I'm sure Cole is the type of macho guy who wouldn't allow that anyway so our only real option is a protection spell"

"Prue..." states Phoebe "Your a genius. I mean to say that in all of the futures I've seen that not being one of them"

Leo has got to intervene though only just suggesting "Yeah, but protection spells can back fire big time, and not only that to add to the fact if Death really is after Cole its going to piss him off to no end, and in the end it will only delay"

"Delay..." states Piper "Delay is fine we can work with delay" Leo only shakes his head knowing his been out voted, & out gunned Piper asks Phoebe "And do you think perhaps maybe you can touch Cole after we cast the protection spell to see if anything is different ?" Phoebe only nods her head not really wanting to do that, but willing to do so for Piper

The Charmed Ones head upstairs to the attic to cast the protection spell, Phoebe shouts down to Leo "And make sure Cole doesn't come up !"

"And no more fighting !" shouts Piper

Leo shakes his head, heading outside himself. Standing next to Cole now, Leo enjoying the rain. Cole turns, & looks at Leo asking "Did you tell ?"

Leo shakes his head "Hell no ! Piper would kill me" asking Cole "Will you tell ?"

Cole responds in turn "Hell no ! She'd kill me two"

Both men actually chuckle at how well they both know Piper. Bothing agreeing on something however small not to tell Piper what actually started the fight, both say at once "Good !" laughing full-on now, Cole takes a swing, Leo expecting the punch ducks, & thus the fight starts over again

Inside the manors attic, Prue & Piper going over the book, Phoebe writing down a spell trying to come up with something "I think I got something" proclaims Phoebe

Piper looks up, while Prue continues to read over the Book of Shadows "You think, you mean your not sure ?" asks Piper

"I got it gees Piper" responds Phoebe

Piper walks over to Phoebe "Let me have a look" Phoebe hands over the protection spell that she made, Piper reads it silently, noticing there is alot of crosses outs _'Protect Cole's soul so that death may not collect this mans breath. Protect Cole's soul so that death may not collect this mans breath. Protect Cole's soul so that death may not collect this mans breath so must it be, so must it be, so must it be'_ after having read the spell Piper glances at Phoebe "Not your best work, but should defiantly do the trick"

"Are we ready ?" asks Prue having found nothing in the Book of Shadows sadly enough

"As we can ever be" says Phoebe, all three sisters gather around, locking hands togather, togather & as one they begin chanting the spell "Protect Cole's soul so that death may not collect this mans breath. Protect Cole's soul so that death may not collect this mans breath. Protect Cole's soul so that death may not collect this mans breath so must it be, so must it be, so must it be" when they finish the spell a cold wind blows through the attic even though both the attics door, & attics window is closed. A nightmarish blue light out of nowhere everywhere begins twirling around them faster & faster still until it shoots off like shot gun blast out towards the front porch, out towards Cole. All of the Charmed Ones pull away from each other landed backwards on their butts sliding afew feet.

Outside Cole facing Leo, Leo's view blocked by Cole neither of the men notice the nightmarish blue light as it hits Cole propelling him forward into Leo. Both fall forward rolling off the porch, & into the rain & mud. Leo takes a swing at Cole as they roll, but misses instead hitting air the momentum driving them further into the street. The sisters move quickly out side noticing that quote unquote _'Kids'_ are fighting yet again. Piper looks around seeing that nobody is around in this down pour waving her hands freezing both of the _'Kids'_ in place, this time Leo is on top of Cole.

The sisters all go over to Leo grabbing his shoulders, & arms ready for time to unfreeze. The seconds tick by then suddenly time does unfreeze, Cole looks at all three sisters as they pull Leo off of him "What the hell you two doing !" demands Piper, Cole to himself thinks two seperate thoughts _'I didn't know 'Seers Bane' would have this effects on Whitelighters, or even for former Whitelighters for that matter. And damn am I getting tired of fucking acting frozen when she does that'_ further thinking another thought _'Not two mention she whacked me in the head just to try to cover their tracks'_

Cole looks at Piper, then looks at Leo, then back at Piper shrugging his shoulders. Leo does the samething Cole just did, Cole not being able to help himself thinks asking _'Don't these witches know when you freeze time, seconds still tick on by ?'_ having not been able to just drop the subject with himself "Alright lets get back inside before we all catch colds" says Prue her mother instinct kicking in overdrive, all five head into the manor, all five soaking wet, but Cole & Leo muddy as well.

Prue goes to grab some blankets so that they may all start to get warm while Piper glares at both of the men if looks could kill her looking at them surely would, & Phoebe waits in the main hall of the manor, Phoebe shakes her head at Piper clearly telling her _'This is not the time for that'_ in sister code. Phoebe then walks towards Cole taking two steps standing right next to him now she grabs a hold of his shoulder looking at him about to ask "Ar..." but not even able to finish the question

Phoebe collapses to the floor making a loud thud as she does so. Prue hears the loud thud, & with blankets in hand rushes towards the group. Seeing Phoebe on the floor Prue drops all the blankets onto the floor, plus ex-boyfriends dry clothes for the two guys.

* * *

Moments Later (Living Room, The Down Pour Of Rain Outside Having Died Down)...

Phoebe laying on the couch, covered warmly in a blanket & new clothes Prue & Piper making Cole & Leo leave the living room as they changed their baby sister to dry clothes. They in turn having changed clothes themselves, Cole sitting down in a chair warped in a blanket himself dry ex-boyfriends clothes wondering thinking asking _'Is the clothes I'm wearing Leo's ?'_ Leo standing at the far side of the living room as far away from Cole as humanly possible wearing his own dry clothes warped in a blanket himself thinking to himself asking _'Why did Prue have to give Cole my own old clothes ?'_

Prue & Piper kneeling down whispering amongst each other Piper asks Prue "What do you think is wrong ?" Phoebe starts shivering as if cold

"I don't know Piper" responds Prue "I just don't know" vision after vision, premonition after premonition hits Phoebe as she lays passed out, & helpless

"What can we do ?" asks Piper starting to cry

"Beats me" responds Prue getting angry not at Piper but at the whole situation at hand & feeling helpless, Prue asks herself "What is happening to her ?" not really asking Piper, nor really expecting a response. Phoebe starts now convulsing, no longer shivering.

Cole watches Piper as she starts to full blown sob over whats happening to Phoebe. Cole grasps the deep dark pink crsytal _'Seers Bane'_ not having allowed it to leave his side as he changed clothes. Feeling a new emotion that his never felt before in all of his years as being a demon asking himself thinking to himself _'Remorse ?' _watching Prue & Piper, Prue now starts crying herself as Phoebe now starts gagging & choking as if trying to swallow her own tongue, while full on convulsing

Cole acting fast, & without further thought crushes _'Seers Bane'_ into shards, grounding it down further even as the palm of his hand starts bleeding in his pants pocket. Phoebe all but stops gagging & choking as if trying to swallow her own tongue, while full on convulsing immediately upon the destruction of _'Seers Bane'_. But still doesn't wake from her comatose state. Cole stands up taking two quick strides towards Piper, Leo tenses up. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, not even having noticed due to the situation at hand that the palm of his hand is fully healed not even showing any signs of blood.

Cole looks down at Piper sadly, Piper holding Phoebes hand, Prue holding Pipers hand on tops of Phoebes. Piper with her free hand places it on top of Cole's hand that is comfortably on her own shoulder, Cole says "I think I better go, and give you two" referring to Prue & Piper "Alone time with Phoebe" Phoebe almost empathically senses an overwhelming sense of love radiating from Cole for Piper even in her comatose state

Piper finally looks up a Cole through tear stained eyes only nodding her head, not even being able to say _'No don't go !'_ but desperately wanting to. Cole steps away from the trio of sisters as his & Pipers hand slowly discontacts from each other, & Pipers hand falls to the floor as if she doesn't know what to do with her own hand. Cole goes back to the chair only to put the blanket in it, then turns back around, & heads towards the main hall opening the front door stepping outside then closing the front door behind him. To a bright & shining morning most unfitting of the mood inside the manor, going to his car.

Cole nowhere inside or sight, Piper finally finds her voice, & whispers so quitly that not even Prue who is mere inchs away from her can hear her say "No don't go Cole !" but Phoebe does hear empathically, & not only that but feels Pipers true love for Cole Turner, & unbeknown to all four in the room a demon

* * *

Wolframs & Hearts Office (Cole's Office)...

Cole lost in his own thoughts _'Remorse ?'_ "Me" he states out loud "Me ?" he states asking standing up proclaiming himself out loud "After all of this time !" glad that the Shadow is nowhere to be seen, or hearing him from. Having assigned the Shadow to watch the Charmed Ones carefully. Speaking asking "What has befallen me ? Pretell what curse is this ?" his secratary from outside hearing Cole's muffled speach thinking to herself _'He must be practicing for a speach he plans to give'_

Sitting back down in his office chair leaning back, putting his feet comfortably on his desk thinking _'It is no small matter' _grimaces as a double thought strikes him _'So I am in truly love with a witch. What am I going to tell the Council ?'_ having an easy solution to one, but not the other _'I'll tell them 'Seer's Bane' got accidently broke'_ grinning at the thought of pissing the Council off, & thus in the chain of command pissing the Source of all Evil off.

* * *

Halliwell Manor...

(Hours Upon Hours Later. Phoebe Having Made A Full Recovery. Leo Having Told The Sisters That His Fallen From Grace, & Is Full Human Now. Leo Also Having No Idea Why He was Acting So Not Like Himself Earlier, But Knowing For A Full-Blown Fact That He Was Not)...

Phoebe standing up holding in her hands a cup of coffee, all four in the kitchen. The conversation to a boiling point "I'm telling you Prue, I'm telling you Piper Cole has something to do with it !" going on even further then what she should "Look I know you and Cole love each other ! But..." not being able to go on. And Leo looks sadly at Piper at hearing Phoebes words thinking to himself asking _'How does Phoebe know that ?'_

"Why ?..." pausing only slightly "...Why do you say that ?" Piper asks, Piper sitting down at the kitchen island holding in her own hands a cup of honeyed rasberry tea asking, & looking at her baby sister. Now just realizing herself the last part of Phoebe's statement

Prue asking whats on everyones elses mind, beating both Piper & Leo to the punch "How do you know that they love each other ?"

"Because Piper..." responds Phoebe looking at Piper first answering her middle sister "...It all stopped when he left, and I make a recovery from what you three have told me only just thirty minutes after he left our doors !" almost spilling some of her coffee from her outburst, but luckily not spilling a drop. Now looking at Prue answering her older sister "Becuase I felt it"

Prue stands up having been sitting down at the kitchen table walking between both of her younger sisters, now having to play the middle sister, & referee "Okay you two I think we all need to take a time out and a deep breath" then looking at her younger sister asking "What do you mean you felt it ?"

Leo answering for Phoebe thinking he may know what happened having been sitting across from Prue but no longer sense she got up "I personally think. That is to say my opinion is that through whatever happened to Phoebe she got a power boost, and thus has gained Empathy as a new power"

Phoebe looks at Leo excited asking "Really ?" Leo nods his head _'Yes'_ now looking at Prue asking referring to Cole being a demon "You believe me don't you ?"

Prue not wanting to get Piper angry at her, or Phoebe at her responds "What I think doesn't matter right now, what matters is we all talk about this as calmly possible"

Phoebe sighs, glaring at Prue for playing Switzerland "I'm still saying his got to be connected in some way !" to make her point Phoebe takes a sip of her coffee, then places down her cup of coffee on the counter walking over to where Cole's dry trench coat hangs, it having been through the dryer along with his other clothes still there. Picking up the his trench coat proclaiming "Nothing ! Not a single premonition of death, or anything !"

Leo having remained quite except for his statement not having wanted to state his own opinnon in this debate thinks to himself _'Perhaps thats why I was acting so strangely. Maybe Cole did something to me as well as Phoebe' _Piper remaining quite now herself not wanting to discuss this any further, or even consider the possibility of Cole being a demon. Prue looks at Phoebe asking "On the subject of premonitions what did you see while you were passed out ?"

"I don't know..." answers Phoebe sighing, shrugging her shoulders "Its all a blur. It was just one premontion after the other after the other none stop slamming into my head like an endless chain of events" looking disappointed exclaiming "Although I do wish I remembered something anything at-all !" then going further "That is besides the fact of sensing that Cole & Piper actually love each other"

Prue now looking at Phoebe tillting her head asking "Say isn't that my blouse, and earings you have on ?"

Phoebe shrugs her shoulders more "Well..." in explanation defending herself from a different sister now, & for different reasons "They both go well with the pants I have on" Phoebe having changed her clothes only two hours after having came too

"Yeah" says Prue agreeing, but still annoyed "...But there mine" things sorta getting back to normal for now, & who knows for how much longer ?

* * *

Wolframs & Hearts Office (Cole's Office)...

The Shadow jumps into Cole's office, Cole asking "What did you find out ?" but before the Shadow can even answer Cole. Cole feels the Council trying to summon him. Flailing his feet off of the desk, Cole grabs onto his desk as a whirlwind envelopes him stating angrily "No not now !" using all of his will not to be summoned. The whirlwind expands even more to encompass all of Cole trying to suck him towards the waiting Council. Papers, pens, pencils, staples, clips, folders, & other light objects start whirling & twirling around Cole. As Cole continues to resist using all of his remaining will power he has to try to do so.


	9. The Charmed Ones In Inner Turmoil

Did My Heart Love Till Now ? Forswear It, Sight !

The Charmed Ones In Inner Turmoil

Chapter: 7

Cole Turner appears before the Council looking pissed off that his been summoned before the completion of his mission Cole thinks to himself _'This is going to be way so easy'_ asking the Council out loud "Why have you summoned me fouls ?"

Sin actually laughs wickedly at Cole's ballsy declaration. All four of the other Council members look at Sin like his flipped his lid, Hate speaks proclaiming "Your taking too long !"

"What ?" asks Cole almost shell shocked, but only feinting it

"Your attempts have been failing thus far !" says Suffering

Leaving Cole speechless for a mere fraction of a second in mock surprise, & outrage then he says "I havn't been attempting anything" Cole admits "I've been working on getting, and gaining their trusts, and that my dear stupid Council takes time !"

Hate raises the palm of his hand, a fireball materializing there "Do not test us Cole Turner !" he proclaims. Sin laughs even more; his laugh resounding through out the whole chamber.

"Time you've had !" says Darkness, the undeclared ruler of the Council

"Time shit !" states Cole defending himself "Sure they maybe witches, but their still humans, and fucking trust takes time to build !" adding more slyly "Rome wasn't built in aday, and neither can trust Council members" going on further to drive his point home "Not only that but as I have said they are humans that are witches which is why you choose me, because I am a human that is half-demon"

"Don't think we don't know" exclaims Cruelty leering at Cole, ignoring everything Cole just said, but a Council member among them hearing everything Cole just said with interests "Don't think we don't know that your falling for a witch"

"And what about Seer's Bane ?" asks Darkness

"Well if you wouldn't have summoned me when you did my plan would have worked perfectly" proclaims Cole "But being that as it may Seer's Bane got destroyed, and my plans corrupted by your alls impatience !"

"Don't lie to us" demands Suffering

"I'm not lieing !" states Cole "My plan was working the weakest one of the Charmed Ones was falling under the sway of Seer's Bane, and you five had to summon me well I was in their bathroom" Cole obviously lieing, but knowing that the Council doesn't watch him twenty-four seven, they having other matters they need to attend to hence why their watch dog the Shadow "You ruined my plans as they were working, and destroyed the crystal in the process"

* * *

Tuesday: Day 1; Coffee Shop (Prue, & Piper Talking)...

"I know your in love with Cole and all..." says Prue now feeling a little free to take sides trying to even things out thinking to herself asking in her thoughts _'Sense when did I become the middle sister ?'_ both of her younger sisters not on speaking terms for a solid full day now, & probably going strong, Phoebe desperately trying to find any proof of him being a demon despite knowing both of them are in love. Phoebe also having her empathic power in full swing unluckily for her all three of them going through that time of the month to compound everything togather for her youngest sister making it just that much worst _'Fun and fast times'_ Prue thinks to herself sarcastically.

Piper finishing her older sisters sentence before she can; being pissy & cramping up in her stomach & other places herself "...But ?" turning it into a question. As she asks herself _'Why did Leo have to return when I finally found someone I honestly love, and connect with ?'_ answering for her older sister, before she can even answer "Phoebe is convinced his some sort of Warlock, or Demon"

To that Prue shrugs her shoulder, taking a sip of her dieseled coffee offering to Piper trying to play middle ground as best as she can, but playing middle ground between two warring sisters is a dangerous venture indeed "Phoebe does have some valid points"

"Can't Phoebe just be happy for me ?" asks Piper taking a sip of her own coffee, snapping at Phoebe even though shes not here to defend herself "She's just pissed because we can't play our favorite guy game _'I seen him first'_, because its beyond a doubt that I actually did see him first"

Prue defending her youngest sister says "You know thats not true Piper" now trying to change the subject alittle asking "What about Leo though ?" also trying not to get snappy herself knowing anything shes says will just make Piper even more pissy, & snappy

"And what about Leo ?" asks Piper in return then saying "We both know its only a matter of time before something happens to pull him away again even if he is mortal now. Not only that but he likes being a Whitelighter, and helping people why should I be the one to pull him away from that even if he does love me, and even if I still do love him"

* * *

Council's Chamber...

Cole pulls out of his pants pocket what remains of Seer's Bane as proof to his previous statement as the Council stares in silence a deathly hallow void of quite sprinkling the deep dark pink crystal shards like it was fine dust onto the Council's chamber floor stating for all five of the Council members to hear clearly "This is what happens when you interfere"

All of them except for Sin looking at Cole with utter hatred & disgust in their eyes, Sin just looking at Cole with admiration for his ballsiness, & boldness. Sin rubs his shin a plan formulating in his mind as the meeting progresses, Sin thinking to himself _'Mayhap indeed, mayhap indeed'_

* * *

Wednesday: Day 2; Bucklands/Manor (Prue, & Phoebe Talking Over The Phone)...

"Its a powder keg" says Phoebe hoping Piper isn't listening in on the other line "Everything she says I feel it, everything she doesn't say I feel it, every pissy remark she wants to make, but doesn't I feel it" breaking down into being weepy "And I, and I, and I..."

At which time Prue rolls her eyes, & shakes her head "Of course shes being pissy, of course shes being passive aggressive" now defending her middle sister "Your pretty much attacking the guy she loves, and we are all on our periods which is just not a good time for any of us"

"Its just so hurtful" responds Phoebe going on into full blown weepy mode now, Phoebe hugging an ice cold water pouch on her stomach feeling like shes ten times bigger then what she actually is. Thinking to herself _'And having to deal with Pipers cramps, & Prue's massive every once in awhile mood swings like Prue would ever admit it'_ saying into the receiver "I just know his a warlock or demon of some kind"

Prue clearly sighs into the telephone making sure Phoebe can hear her sign cradling the phone between her neck, & shoulder trying to find paper work. Thinking to herself _'Normally I wouldn't be this dismissive of my sisters emotional roller coaster ride...But I really am extremely occupied'_ responding to her sister by saying, & with a little more edge than what she intended or for that matter even wanted "Fair enough, but you don't have to flaunt your beliefs about him in front of her face"

Phoebe puts her head down on the counter, still hugging the ice cold water pouch to her stomach asking Prue "Are you mad at me ?..." than pausing only slightly "Because I defiantly can't stand two sisters being mad at me right now. No way. No how"

Prue shakes her head sighing only slightly this time answering in her sweetest voice "No, Phoebe I'm not mad at you. It's just that I am occupied, and I can't seem to find a piece of paper I'm searching for"

"Okay" says Phoebe "In that case I'll just let you go"

* * *

Council's Chamber...

Hatred practically yells "For your various failures regardless as to your excuses..." eying what remains of Seer's Bane upon the chamber floor

Cruelty now speaking "You will have help..."

Before Cruelty can even finish Cole says "You mean competition" the Council, & the Source always figuring that competition gives warlocks, & demons motivation to get whatever the job, or mission maybe done. Sin eying Cole Turner even more now as he can see his plans unfold right before his very eyes.

"Silence !" demands, & commands Suffering in all but a rage

"You will have help..." Continues Darkness glaring at Cole Turner daring him to interrupt this time "...A demon by the time of Zaltearreus" Sin admiring Cole Turners restraint for not taking Darkness unspoken dare up thinking to himself _'Thats right Mr. C. Turner choice your wars, and battles carefully'_

* * *

Thursday Day: Day 3; Kitchen The Manor (Prue, & Piper Talking)...

"I'm really worried" says Piper sitting down at the island counter being that her legs are cramping up on her big time

"Uh..." responds Prue having just came into the kitchen asking "Did I miss something"

"Yes..." answers Piper her mouth speaking faster than her brain, than responds "I mean no. It's just that I'm really worried" not even giving Prue her older sister a little hint as to what shes really worried about

Prue sits down looking very confused now thinking to herself _'Gee I have two crazy insane younger sisters when their pms'ing'_ pausing to reflect a little further _'Good thing for me that pms does not affact me'_ saying to Piper "I surrender" raising her hands in mock surrender asking "What are you really worried about ?"

As if not even listening, or having even heard Prue's question she goes on with a far off look in her eyes "I mean in the past two days I've called four..." correcting herself speaking directly from her thoughts "I mean I've called twelve times altogether his cell, his office, and his apartment phone yet no answer, or from his secretary _'Sorry he must be out of town'_"

_'It is way too early for this'_ Prue thinks to herself asking Piper loud enough for her to snap out of it "Okay. What are you talking about ?" with a whole lot more edge & dagger in her voice than what she wanted asking herself _'Why did I do that ?'_ it even being beyond her that its because its that time of the month for herself as well as her sisters time

Piper finally looks up at Prue as if finally noticing her older sister "Well, Cole of course" she responds. It is at this time Phoebe walks into the kitchen, & the kitchen gets deadly quit rising with tension all three sisters feeling the strain in the air Phoebe ten-fold. Not even the sharpest of Katana blade's could cut through this thick fog that just has shrouded all three sisters, Phoebe walks only a mere two steps in before turning right back around to head up to her room for the duration.

Prue finally looks a Piper as the fog dissipates from the departure of Phoebe, & says with a razor blade voice "You two need to work this out before it interferes with the Power of Three" leaving the kitchen now herself

* * *

Council's Chamber...

_'Zaltearreus'_ thinks Cole to himself asking _'Now where have I heard that name before ?'_ Darkness continues to speak almost laughing as he does so but not quit "Zaltearreus will be assisting your efforts"

Cole smirks thinking to himself _'So now its assisting instead of help, but still means basically the same thing competition'_ Cole rubs his chin still trying to remember where he has heard the name as Hatred says in a voice reeking of deep; black abyss as hatred can go into the human soul "He has already introduced himself to one of the Charmed Ones..."

"...And you will not interfere" finishes Suffering, Cole Turner grins a grin made out of steel having what can only be described as a light-bulb moment; having finally realized where he has heard that name before thinking to himself alone _'Zaltearreus The Lady Killer'_ With Sin looking at Cole like he was tool to be used at his disposal, & discarded also to throw away when the usage is done.

* * *

Friday Day: Day 4; Living Room The Manor (Prue, & Phoebe Talking)...

Prue looks up from the television show shes watching on the television set having heard Phoebe walking on by in the hallway, now seeing Phoebe in the door way on her way out, asking her younger sister before she can leave the manor "Where you headed ?"

Phoebe had her hand on the door handle turning to look back at her oldest sister "Got a date" she answers grinning happily

"With whom ?" asks Prue grinning for Phoebe thinking to herself _'Good at least she'll be distracted from going after Cole'_ rethinking her previous thought _'Or probably not knowing my youngest sister'_

"Just a guy I meet in one of my college courses" responds Phoebe

"And his name is ?" asks Pure intrigued at this point from Phoebe's invasiveness

"Johnson..." states Phoebe almost embarrassed to say his full name "Johnson Troy" shrugging her shoulders from the look Prue just gave her "I know. I know, but I figured with a name like that he couldn't possibly be a warlock, or demon"

Prue asks outright "So you haven't given up on Cole have you ?"

_'Yup Prue's still on her period'_ Phoebe thinks to herself, than answers her older sister truthfully "No I haven't I'm just waiting for bigger guns"

And in return Prue thinks to herself _'Yup I was correct'_ than shakes her head like _'This has got to stop, before something bad happens'_

Piper comes down the stairs from her room seeing Phoebe holding the handle of the door way to leave glaring nothing, but evil eyes at Phoebe as stillness happens within the manors hallway as if all three sisters the Charmed Ones suddenly have nothing to say to each other right at this moment of time, none of them moving except for their shallow breathes as if any movement, or any sound will irrupt in all out war, & no one will be playing fair, or holding any punches in this war.

* * *

Council's Chamber...

"Whatever !" says Cole angrily, than asking "Are we done ?"

Darkness glares down at Cole Turner saying nothing, only nodding his head giving Cole Turner permission to leave, & at that Cole Turner shimmers out & away from the Council, but only after he has given each one of the Council members a steady wicked glare.

"Didn't I tell you all he was a loose cannon ?" asks Hatred bursting out in a deadly voice not really expending a response from the other Council members

"It is of no matter..." responds Darkness "We will just have to keep a closer eye on him" to which all in the chamber nod their heads, all except that is Sin whom only grins thinking to himself _'The more of a loose cannon this Cole Turner is the better for my plans to proceed as needed'_ almost laughing evilly, but for once amazingly enough controlling himself. This even amazing himself for actually having self-control as his eyes glaze over in deep thought having lost all of the conversation flow going on around him, among the other four Council members.

* * *

Saturday Night: Day 5; P3 (Piper calling Cole's Cell Yet Again)...

_'Come on Cole'_ Piper thinks to herself _'Pick up the Cell'_ as his cell phone rings, & rings to no avail for her. Her club hopping around it being a Saturday night, plus she actually managed to some how get Green Day to play her club amazingly enough, & blaring in the background very loudly them being on the second verse of what she can only guess is one of their most popular songs considering everyones reaction "Bite my lip and close my eyes. Take me away to paradise. I'm so damn bored. I'm Going blind ! An I smell like shit" Piper much preferring to be right here now anyway than at the manor, & the waiting war to come, considering its has got to boil over at some point.

"Um. Hey Piper" answers the other end, to Piper's own amazement snapping her out of her thoughts

"Hey" shes says excitedly grinning more happier than shes been in the last six days "I thought you died"

Cole laughs over his cell phone loud enough for Piper to hear at which time she begins laughing herself "No. No nothing like that I just had to go to L.A. on Wolfram & Heart business thats all" pausing only briefly before continuing "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had to go, but it was sudden, and they were not going take _'No'_ for an answer"

"Thats alright" Piper says "As along as your back in town now" her facial fixtures twisting into surprise as she sees Cole walking down on the stairs in her club P3 headed towards her, holding his cell phone to his ear, & before clicking it close saying into his cell "Six days was just far too long for me, I just had to see your delovely delightfully divinely face now"


	10. Late Night, Date Night, Party Night

Did my heart love until now ? Forswear it sight !

Late Night, Date Night, Party Night ?

Chapter: 8

* * *

Aerosmith: Deuces Are Wild

Ah, I love to look into your big brown eyes. They talk to me and seem to hypnotize. They say the things nobody dares to say. And I'm not about to let you fly away.

* * *

P3...

"Look..." says Cole practically yelling to be heard over the crowd, & Greenday "I know your pretty busy, but how bout we go ? I mean you are the boss, and the owner !"

Piper mulls it over weighing her options the pluses, & the negatives, but decides she just can't leave her club P3 even though shes been really missing Cole "Ahh I'd like to !..." Piper practically yelling as well to be heard by Cole also having just wiped down the bar counter, & now rubbing a glass "...I mean I'd love to but I just can't we're far to busy for me to just up and go !"

"Thats fine !" Cole says shouting to be heard over the throng "I'll wait !"

"I won't be getting off until 2:30 at the very least !" responds Piper

"I'll just wait over here !" counters Cole grinning pointing towards an amazingly free small round table not taking no for an answer no matter how long his got to wait, Piper admiring his persistency

* * *

My lover with no jet lag. We're staying up all night in my sleeping bag. You got a heart beat rhythm from the subterrain. I really love you little girl. I don't need to explain.

* * *

The Bubble Club...

Phoebe, & Johnson Troy giggling as bubbles shot up around them from the floor, Phoebe asks "What made you decide to go back to college ?"

Johnson Troy grins widely "Well I was lawyer, but one day I realized that; that was my parents dreams for me, and not my own dreams for myself"

"So..." Phoebe asks "What do you want to be ?"

"I really..." says Johnson in response alittle embarrassed "I mean really want to be a teacher"

"Isn't that a decrease in pay isn't ?" asks Phoebe

"Well yeah" responds Johnson "But it doesn't matter to me, because I just want to teach kids, and help kids out you know what I mean ?"

"Yeah, yeah I believe I do you know what you mean" exclaims Phoebe

"What made you want to go back college ?" asks Johnson

"Oh I never actually finished college the first time around I decided to take a sabbatical" answers Phoebe not wanting to go into detail; with Johnson just yet not just about the witchy stuff of course, but just the reason why she left at all.

And then a nice, slow jam comes for the couples of the club, Johnson stands up grabbing Phoebes hands, but not forcing her to get up with him "Would you like to have this dance my lady ?"

* * *

(Chorus)  
I love you 'cause your Deuces Are Wild, girl. Like a double shot of lovin' so fine. I been lovin' you since you was a child, girl. 'Cause you and me is two of a kind.

* * *

Grocery Store...

Prue shopping for some late night munchies not like theres nothing at the manor, just nothing she felt like munching on. Walking down the aisle she puts down her held basket figuring she won't be buying enough for a cart, now leaning down herself to grab a bag of marsh mellows. When suddenly out of nowhere somebody kicks her basket sending all the contents flying, not to mention the basket itself. Prue raises her hands in a defensive manner as if to send the offender flying him, or herself.

"Oh I'm so terrible sorry" the guy says "So sorry I was off in my own little world" the guy starts to go across the aisle to pick up the things, before Prue can say anything. Prue herself starts picking up the items in her area, & shortly there after the guy comes back with her basket, & the things she had in it. Handing her the basket Prue thinks to herself _'Nice face, nice eyes, nice lips, nice skin tone, and let's not forget Prue oh so nice chest to bad I'm a little pissed right now'_ "Like I said I really am terrible sorry" the guy says again

"Don't worry about it" responds Prue, putting the rest of her items that she herself collected in the basket, & smelling a scent off of the guy that reminds her of her child hood flooding her with good, warm memories. The guy turns to walk away Prue thinks to herself _'Nice butt as well' _now turning herself to go in the opposite direction, the guy turns slightly to look back, thinks to himself _'Nice ass'_ Prue thinks to herself _'Awe fuck being pissed I need to get some evenually, and cute anyway really cute, and nice most people would have just said sorry, and moved on' _talking herself into it "Hey excuse me !..." catching up with the guy "Whats your name ?" asks Prue

"Eddie" Eddie responds grinning "Eddie Merravin"

* * *

Ah, like deja vu I feel like I've been here. Or somewhere else but you've been always near. It's you that's in my dreams I'm begging for. But I woke up when someone slammed the door.

* * *

Undisclosed Location...

Cole Turner gets up from the small round table looking sadly at it knowing he just gave up his spot, but having pressing matters to attend; Piper still working at the bar. He goes to the bathroom, & shimmers away in one of the stales to another bathroom. Cole walks out looking for someone, & having spotted him with a female but of course. He waits silently for them to separate seeing an opportunity shortly afterwards the female gets up, & goes to what Cole can only assume is to the ladies room.

Cole slides in next to , Zalteareus glares at Cole "You can't interfere you had your chance, and now its my turn"

Cole only shrugs nonchanlantly "True I just came here to warn you that well I won't interfere with your plans, don't interfere with my plans" then Cole asks "Agreed ?"

"From what I can tell you have no plan" smirks Zalteareus mocking Cole "Well maybe other then wedding plans with that little witch of yours, but don't you worry I'll take care of that shortly for you"

"Whats did you say ?" asks Cole as if he didn't hear Zalteareus just said, grabbing Zalteareus's knee below the booths table, & squeezing it very hard so hard in fact that Zalteareus bites his own tongue to stop himself from yelling. But before this can go any further Cole notices that the female is coming back he leans in to whisper to Zalteareus before letting go of his knee "We're not through yet, not even close, not even by a long shot" Cole stands up, & goes back to the males bathroom.

"Who was that" asks the female curiously

"I have no idea" responds Zalteareus "Just some random jerk who thought he know me but didn't"

* * *

So hard I fell outta bed. Screamin' mama's little baby loves shortnin' bread. And the moral of the story. I can testify. I get stoned on you girl, That's the best reason why.

* * *

The Manor...

Phoebe, & Johnson Troy standing close to each; holding each others hands on the front porch of the manor with the moments right before the kiss, the spark, the passion, & the delight in the anticipation. The build up, & the building to seconds slowly tick on by, & then the kiss their lips touch electrifying each other Phoebe feels close to the edge of oblivion, but not the bad kind, but the good that twirl around giddy kind that just feels simply for a lack of any better word magical. But before she can enjoy the kiss more a premonition hits her _'A black, and red faced demon standing over Johnson Troy with a fireball in hand, Johnson Troy looking terrified sliding on his butt backwards to try to get away from the demon, Phoebe sensing another dark presence in the room where ever this room maybe'_ Phoebe backs away from Johnson Troy, & lets go of his hands.

"Is something the matter ?" asks Johnson looking confused, & a little hurt

"No no nothings wrong" responds Phoebe not believing shes going to blow off a wonderfully great guy to try to save him "But I realized there something I got to do"

Still looking a little hurt, & disappointed "Was it not a great first date ?" he asks trying to figure out what went wrong

Phoebe opens the door stepping inside the manor, feeling a little light from what she figures is either the kiss, or the premonition "Umm...I really have to do something that I forgot just can't wait" that even sounding lame to her

"Well..." says Johnson stepping down a step asking Phoebe "Can we at least go out on another date ?"

"Yes defiantly !" responds Phoebe immediately waving him good bye as he gets in his care to drive away _'And that was an amazing kiss'_ she thinks to herself, closing the manors door she walks in "Prue !" she shouts, Phoebe smells a smell that takes her back to New York reminding her of when times were good with her & Clay.

Where upon Prue shoots her head up from the coach her hair looking messy, some of her lips stick smeared, & a guy looks up as with a rugged handsome face "Ahh yes Phoebe ?" asks Prue

"We have a very sisterly problem" Phoebe says in code raising her eyebrows

Prue rolls her eyes & thinks to herself _'Of course to something with spontaneity, and was going to maybe finally get some after all this time, and BOOOMB WICHTY BUSINESS, but of course'_

* * *

(Chorus)  
I love you 'cause your Deuces Are Wild, girl Like a double shot of lovin' so fine I been lovin' you since you was a child, girl 'Cause you and me is two of a kind.


	11. Big Trouble In Little China Town

Did my heart love until now ? Forswear it sight !

Big Trouble In Little China Town

Chapter: 9

Piper kissing Cole's neck nibbling as she kisses; the finger of her hand doing a circular patterns along Cole's chest sending shivers of joy up & down his spine. As they lay naked between the bed sheets at Cole's apartment. Piper now kissing along Cole's chest; as he takes slow deliberate breaths. Cole running his fingers through her hair as she descends lower & slower. Kissing along his tight stomach, & along his belly button making him giggle some. Piper looking up into Cole's eyes devilishly smiling; kissing even further down. Now kissing along his nether region, as his member grows ever harder.

Piper only merely teasing him with the thought there of, somewhat meanly but only teasingly so building up the tension & the desire now kissing back upwards along Cole's side. In the process hitting almost all of his sensitive spots as well as hitting almost all of his ticklish spots. As Cole squirms from delight & pleasure; Piper begins sucking on his nipple flicking her tongue across the top of his nipple as she sucks; Cole moans gyrating his hips beneath her. With their body temperatures rising ever higher & higher as the bedroom fills up with that unique sex smell.

Piper roams up along his chest her hands glide up his left arm; her every touch upon his bare flesh like liquid cold fire igniting burning sensations of desire. Her hands go all the way up to his fingers at this point she giggles like a school girl, now reaching for a length of silk tying his left hand to the bed post, then proceeding to do the same for his right hand. Piper now positioning herself to ride Cole cowgirl style all the way until they both orgasm & cum respectively.

* * *

Cole's Apartment...

Cole wakes up in a cold sweat; rock hard on his couch well Piper is sleeping in his bedroom. Cole thinks to himself _'I pint, I plead, I sorrow'_ further thinking to himself asking _'Why ?'_ still having to come to terms with being in love with a witch which is very hard for him to do so; his tv on, he having no idea as to why he never really watches the damn thing anyway. Now reaffirming to himself slightly out loud "I have a mission. I have a goal. And I want to get my fathers soul back at all cost !" saying the last part with vigor.

* * *

Cole's Aparment (Cole's Bedroom)...

Piper wakes up; wet between her legs whispering to herself "Oh my, my" grinning almost having the same exact wet dream that Cole did. Piper laying in Cole's bed thinking to herself wondering asking _'Is there something wrong with me ? I mean give Cole all the right signals to go forward to proceed last night; this morning, and its like, its like...'_ trying to come up with what its like, but coming up blank for a mere moment _'...Its like he had put on all the brakes all at once at the same fucking time'_

* * *

Hours Later (The Manor)...

Prue & Phoebe sitting in the conservatory Prue glaring at Phoebe. Piper comes through the front door of the manor hearing Prue shout "In here !" Piper follows the sound of Prue's voice & upon entering the conservatory herself seeing Prue & Phoebe she attempts to do an about face, but before she can Prue turns her reserved only for special occasions glare on Piper & says "This is going to stop now !"

Faced with her older sisters special occasions glare Piper takes a seat opposite of Prue & Phoebe forming a triangle "What now ?" asks Piper wishing she had stayed at Cole's, but having only a vague memory of what happened at Cole's not even knowing if they had sex or not.

"Now..." responds Prue stating "You two talk" making it sound simpler then what it really is

Piper looks over at Phoebe, Phoebe looks over at Piper neither one of them saying anything for what seems like ages. Eventually though Phoebe speaks first "I'm sorry Piper, but I just can't help the way I feel about Cole. I think his evil and I truly am sorry"

Piper takes a deep breath inhaling exhaling slowly counting down from ten in her head before responding _'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...'_ never having made it to one, her cell phone rings, & she turns away from her sisters answering it "Cole ?' she asks

"Yeah its me" responds Cole asking "Are you busy ?"

"Yeah sort of" Piper answers asking "Why ?" receiving ice cold glares from both of her sisters

"Um...Well..." Cole states embarrassed "...I wanted to talk about last night this morning"

"Yeah..." Piper says being aggressive asking "What about last night ?"

"I sort of..." Cole exclaims asking "Your not going to make this easy for me are you ?"

Piper grins stating monotone "No. No not at all"

"I didn't think so" Cole proclaims "But hey I'd rather really not have this conversation over the phone so how about we meet up some place"

Piper thinks to herself _'Thats good idea; I'd rather be any where but here anyway'_ "Where ?" Piper quietly whispers

"Well I know of this great little latin club open all hours" Cole responds asking "When ?"

Piper responds "Now is just as good as any time" she hangs up her cell phone

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later (The Latin Club)...

Piper sees Cole already sitting at a small round table for two, a live latin band playing loudly, & people dancing on the dance floor with latin flavor, & vigor. Cole waves at Piper the Shadow having told Cole when was the perfect time to have called; right now as Cole sits the Shadow is watching Prue & Phoebe fume. Piper takes a seat sitting directly opposite of Cole; Cole asks Piper "Would you like something to drink ?"

"Some wine would be nice" responds Piper

Cole stands up, & says "I'll be right back that's a promise"

"You better" says Piper

Turning back towards Piper "You bet" responds Cole now heading towards the bar ordering his drink of choose, & her drink coming right back as promised he hands her her wine & she takes a sip. He takes his seat sitting down taking a swig of his island pour Jack, & Coke both of them putting their glasses down almost at the same exact time "You see..." Piper puts her elbow on the small round table cradling her head with the palm of her hand waiting for Cole to continue "Its like this..." Cole says speaking honestly "I've, I've never really felt like this towards anyone, and I do mean anyone before sooo..."

Piper responds flatly defiantly not making it easy for him as promised earlier asking "Sooo ?..."

"I'm messing us up without even trying" he states rather sadly

"We've been through this before Cole" Piper says taking his hand in hers "You don't need to run away" she says strongly, & with convection

_'If you only know'_ thinks Cole _'You would think differently very differently wishing he could just tell her the truth'_ "I know, I know" states Cole "But..." not fully knowing himself what he wants to say

"But what ?" asks Piper sensing that something is deeply wrong with this picture, but not quite being able to place her finger on what. Also sensing that Cole is pulling away from her; her womanly intuition telling her so.

"I'm a..." Cole almost having said Demon, but stopped himself before he did asking in his head to himself _'What are you doing Cole Turner ?'_

"Your a what ?" asks Piper

"I'm just really nervous" he responds "Its just really scary for me"

Piper raises an eyebrow "But thats not what you were going to say is it ?" she asks

"No. No it was not" Cole responds speaking rather honestly despite himself; thinking to himself _'Emotions muddy shit up'_ the conversation all but stopping for minutes on end neither one of them saying anything

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Meanwhile)...

Prue fuming almost blowing two gaskets, Phoebe with her arms crossed her chest all too not happy "Oh I'm so going to kill her once she gets back !" proclaims Prue several minutes after Piper stormed out the door without saying one word

Phoebe says "I second that !" neither of them being serious just blowing excess steam from the current situation at hand. The Shadow watching & waiting with glee as the two sisters anger builds even as they blow off their steam,

Outside Johnson Troy waits he knocks at the Halliwell manors door twiddling his thumbs & fingers behind his back; Phoebe stands up getting the door anything to try to break this overwhelming anger that is boiling because of Piper just up & bolting like that. She opens the door & once she sees who it is she smiles only a little "Hey Troy"

Sensing something wrong he asks "Bad timing"

"Yeah sort of" Phoebe responds _'But'_ thinks Phoebe _'He is an innocent who will need protecting sooner or later I just don't know when'_ she says "Come in"

Johnson Troy smiles a little picking up on the metaphorical steam in the air, & tangible anger "Are you sure ?" he asks unconvinced

"Of course I'm sure silly" Phoebe states putting on her brightest smile for him

* * *

Back At The Latin Club...

"And theres something you want to tell me desperately, but can't for whatever reason" says Piper being rather insightful having gone through something sorta like this already with Leo not being able to help herself she thinks briefly asking herself _'Is Phoebe correct'_ but her Halliwell pride & stubbornness gets in the way as she dismisses that thought all togather "Are you married ? Do you have kids that I don't know about ? Are you divorced ? What, what is it Cole ?" Piper asks seriously trying to get to the bottom of what is blocking Cole, what is standing in his way.

Cole wanting nothing else but to desperately tell the truth to come clean instead he says "I think we should stop seeing each other" thinking in his head well he said the previous statement _'Well Piper I'm a Demon, more to the point actually I'm a Half-Demon. So its either you kill me, or I kill you no black, no white, no gray'_ being glad that the Shadow isn't here to witness this

Pipers heart sinks below the water line feeling like the world is coming to an end, as time slows in her eyes refusing not to cry in front of Cole Turner. She stands up Cole might have said something else, but she doesn't hear him, knocking over her wine glass stumbling as if drunk but clearly resoundingly not. Cole now stands up himself catching Piper before she totally falls as they share _'The look'_ And Piper thinks to herself _'Why Cole why ?'_ as she storms out of his grasp, & out of the latin club.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later (Halliwell Manor)...

Piper not having even allowed herself to cry well she was driving she quickly gets out of her car rushing up to the manors door, she quickly enters both Prue & Phoebe rush towards Piper about to bitch her out, & its at this very moment of time she bursts into full blown tears before either of them could even commence with the bitching out. Prue gently takes her middle sisters hands, as Phoebe brushes away her hair from her eyes, the oldest & youngest guide Piper to the couch both sitting between her "Whats wrong honey ?" asks Prue quietly

"Cole..." says Piper "...Cole" she says again through sobs not just tears now

"Cole what ?" asks Phoebe with no malice in her voice only love for her middle sister, gently stroking her sisters hair with care as Prue gently holds her middle sisters hands their fingers intertwined. Nothing bringing the Charmed Ones, more to the point the sisters together more then one of them being in distress or vanquishing demons.

"Cole dumped me" as she sobs even more now, & Prue hugs her middle sister holding her just letting her sob & cry it all out. Piper cries onto Prues blouse soaking it all the way through with tears. Phoebe hugs both of her older sisters. Johnson Troy sitting quietly in the corner watching this all wondering if he should stay or if he should go now,

* * *

Hours Later (Cole's Apartment)...

Phoebe Halliwall pounding on Cole's apartment door, Cole shouting "Hold your horses I'm coming !" Cole only opens his apartment door slightly

But to a Phoebe Halliwell thats as good as an open invitation being all that she needs pushing herself in rather or not Cole Turner wants her to come in or not rather forcefully as well "Who the hell do you think you are mister ?" jabbing Cole in the chest with her index finger repeatedly

Cole still holding the door knob shutting the door asking "And what the hell are you doing here ?" curious as to why Phoebe Halliwell is here, but then again simple logic would tell him why

Phoebe ignoring his question all together, Phoebe looks over to Cole's couch noticing his suit case on his couch that is already partly packed, Phoebe asking with malice in her eyes "What ? You dump my sister like you did and book it like a coward"

"No..." Cole says defending himself some "...I'm leaving because I have business to attend to in L.A."

Phoebes power of empathy picking up on the lie she says yelling at him "Your lying through your teeth, and not doing a very good job at it prick !"

"What do you want from me ?" asks Cole then proclaiming in a calm voice "Lifes a bitch, shit happens, and then to prove life is even more of a bitch it goes on rather you want it to, or fucking not"

Phoebe shooting Cole Turner with nothing but dagger eyes her eyes nothing but slits that she wishes were lasers right now; wishing that looks could kill alone "What makes you think you can just dump my sister just like that, and make her cry for hours asshole ?"Cole blinks in response, he starts to stammer, but is unable to say anything in a clear response, Phoebe heads it on home "Well ? You shit for brains asshole !"

He raises an eyebrows now using the door handle for support, still unable to find any words not even to defend himself jabbing him some more aggressively backing him into the door she continues on her tangent "You make her cry her eyes out like I've never seen before, and you have nothing to say for yourself ?" Phoebe wishing like no other that she had an active power right now, an active power that she could actively use on him "Nothing to defend yourself with !"

"I, I, I..." but nothing coming to Cole Turner to defend himself with at this moment of time being at a loss for words

"I, I, I !...Is all you have to say thats it, and nothing more you prick !" Phoebe declares on her rant defending her middle sister, all thoughts of Cole Turner being a Demon after having consoled her middle sister all but gone. As Phoebe was about to continue she suddenly feels wave after wave of sheer emotion emanating from Cole she collapses tapping into it purely by accident not having mastered her power yet, & her power rebounds back at Cole as a defensive mechanism onto him where he receives it ten-fold. And he collapses as well from the sheer unblocked emotion of it all. Phoebe feeling overwhelming love, devotion, & sadness from what she has just told him she gets a grip of herself standing up looking down at Cole "You !..." shes says determined & grudgingly at Cole "...You fix this, and you do it right !" then asking determined "Do you hear ? Do you understand me ?"

At that Cole only nods his head having nothing to say, standing up himself. Phoebe grabs onto the door handle opening the door up, but before she leaves she turns & looks Cole directly in the eyes "You want to know something truly sad..." she pauses a beat so it will sink deep in like a twisted dagger "...She still wants you, you know even after this" not bothering to even close his apartment door behind her walking towards the elevator she says "I don't understand why myself though"

A new plan formulating in Cole's mind. Wiping the slate clean for all his previous plans blank. Coming up with away he thinks, that he hopes, & that he truly believes will allow him to have his cake, & eat it two. Having been torn between his father's soul & Piper now having fully decided he will have both one way or another at all costs.


	12. Connecting The Dots

Did my heart love until now ? Forswear it sight !

Connecting The Dots

Chapter: 10

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, & Leo up in the manors attic looking through the Book of Shadows trying to figure out who is the demon after Johnson Troy. Prue standing at the podium Piper right beside her flipping through its pages, Phoebe sitting down on the couch, & Leo staring out of the attic windows. Phoebe finally breaks the silence as they have all been going at this for a couple of hours now, & nobody has said anything in like an hour of that asking "Do you think its the same demon who tried to grab the book ?"

Both Prue & Piper look at each other shrugging their shoulders Prue is the one that answers while Piper continues looking through the book for the demon that Phoebe described to them "They are up to something" she says

"It could have been" says Leo turning back to look at Phoebe

Piper looks up speaking now "We never did get a good look at who tried to grab the book"

"Hell" says Prue "We didn't even see him"

"And somebody did kill Bane and DJ" says Phoebe; Prue looks sad at the mention of Bane knowing that Bane did have some good in him no matter how small it was, & how wrong his life turned.

"Not to mention the Cupids ring we never did find" says Prue

"Alright" says Piper adding "So we got a lot of loose ends"

"Which is the point of this meeting" states Prue

"I think I got it" Piper says stepping away from the podium, looking at Phoebe asking "Is this him ?"

Phoebe stands up taking only a couple of steps towards the Book of Shadows nodding her head reading the head line "_'Belthazor'_ thats him alright. That is who attacks Johnson Troy in my premonition"

* * *

Somewhere In The Underworld...

Cole Turner shimmers into a dungeon moans & groans surround him in this place where most dare not tread, but his a man on mission good or bad, right or wrong. He'll follow this path, the path he has laid out for himself to the worlds end if need be. Cole Turner looks around for the one he searches for ignoring the pleas for release, ignoring the pleas for redemption none of it his concern as Cole thinks to himself _'Mortals think they can live a life time drinking, smoking, raping, molesting and killing. Living their life as if they don't give a fuck about anything, or anyone'_ Cole laughs a little saying out loud "But it all catches up with them. Every little sin, every little deed done and not done" shrugging his shoulders _'The good things you could have done, but didn't. The bad things you did, when you know you shouldn't. Every little thing recorded from both sides your soul weighed, and measured at the end of all mortals life, and if your deemed wanting...Well' _

Not all in this dungeon are those souls found wanting, but most are. Cole Turner searches though for a Hag who is the keeper of this particular dungeon, & who can help him. He continues to walk around for what seems like hours to him now, but Cole knows its part of the trick of the place distortion, & confusion. Cole hear laughter in the distance behind him when you turns around the dungeon shifts changing into a cave with fire, & shadows bouncing along its walls "Well Belthazor" cackles the Hag asking "What brings you to my humble dungeon ?" she stands over a cauldron stirring a black bile

"I need a concoction brewed Hag" says Cole looking at the Hag "And I believe you can brew it for me"

* * *

Meanwhile Manor...

"What ?" asks Leo believing he just heard Belthazors name mentioned just wanting to make sure

"Belthazor" says Piper "Its the demon Phoebe saw in her premonition"

"Thats not good" says Leo shaking his head "Thats not good at all"

"Why is that ?" asks Prue, all three of the Charmed Ones get a look of concern on their faces, trusting Leos concern

"Well..." says Leo looking very grim "From what I've heard about Belthazor, we're gonna need all the help we can get. He's a demonic soldier of fortune. He's one of the most evil vile creatures there is"

Prues pride coming into play, she says "I think we can take care of him"

Phoebe reads from the Book of Shadows "_'Both powerful and dangerous, he has destroyed countless witches, innocents and demons. As sinister as he is intelligent, he is not to be trusted. Belthazar's known abilities include throwing energy balls and shimmering place to place, but his powers are probably not limited to these capabilities' _well thats not good it also says _'In order to vanquish Belthazor mix a potion of toadflax, cardamom, carrot seeds, mandrake root, pigs feet, crickets, cockleshells, and a piece of this demon's flesh. After the potion is finished, recite this chant: Spirits of air, forests and sea; Set us of this demon free; Beasts of hoof and beasts of shell, Drive this evil back to Hell !'_"

Reading the Book of Shadows over Phoebes shoulder Piper says "It also says theres a summoning spell for him _'Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here'_"

"Yeah" says Prue "But we're not ready for him yet we need a piece of his flesh"

"While..." says Phoebe asking "Why don't we summon his sorry ass, get a piece of his flesh, an vanquish him ?"

Piper answers "Because its never that easy"

"Besides" says Prue looking at her watch "I got a date in like twenty minutes"

Phoebe smiles asking "With the guy I saw you locking lips with ?"

"Yes him" answers Prue "And his name is Eddie Merravin"

"What sort of last name is that ?" asks Piper

"I think it Italian" responds Leo

* * *

Meanwhile Somewhere In The Underworld...

Not even bothering to look up from her bile filled cauldron asking "Is it true Belthazor ? What I have heard of you ?"

"Thats none of your concern" Cole responds asking "Will you make the concoction for me or not ?"

"Oh but it is my concern" responds the Hag "It is my concern. Why would I make a concoction for one such as you if you've turned ?" she cackles a lot "Turned, Turner I think your name says your true colors"

Ignoring the Hag Cole says "I demand you brew this for me" making a fireball appear in the palm of his hand

She looks up at him "Your threats mean nothing here Belthazor, and they are misplaced"

"Fine Hag" responds Cole Turner "Have it your way yes it is true I love a witch, but it won't stop me from my mission"

"Thats all I wanted to hear" the Hag says; the Hag then asks "Are you sure you want this concoction brewed there will be no turning make once it started"

"Yes I'm sure" responds Cole Turner "I want the _'Truth Revealed'_" Cole removes an athame from his belt, & cuts the palm of his hand. Almost all demon rituals requiring blood to have power to them.

* * *

Meanwhile Manor (Living Room)...

"I've been thinking" says Phoebe

"Oh you have ?" asks Piper in mock surprise

Phoebe tosses a couch pillow at Piper playfully hitting her "Seriously though"

"Whats that ?" asks Piper, tossing the couch pillow back, but it flying past the couch missing Phoebe by a mile

"Well mind you I'm not saying his a demon" Phoebe eases into what shes trying to say

"But..." says Piper knowing Phoebe is referring to Cole

"But when I went over there to bitch him out about dumping you like he did" Phoebe states

"And I very much appreciate that you did that Phoebe" proclaims Piper realizing that she hasn't thanked her younger sister yet "And thank you, you know I love you right ?"

"Yeah I know" responds Phoebe getting off point "An I love you two, but anyway..." trying to get back on point "I don't know how to say it..." leaving it hang

"Its like when you leave his apartment you only have a bass line memory of what went on" finishes Piper for Phoebe

"Exactly" says Phoebe "Its like I can remember bitching him out, I can remembering telling him to fix the problem"

"Which he has started to do thanks to you" says Piper

"But everything else is foggy like it really didn't happen you know what I mean ?" asks Phoebe

"I know exactly what you mean" responds Piper "There are moments when I think we've already have slept together, and there are moments where I know we havn't"

"Ewww" says Phoebe "Not a good example, but I get your point"

"You don't suppose he set up the attack on me ?" asks Piper

"No" responds Phoebe honestly "No I don't think so Piper he loves you, and I so happen to know that for a fact"

* * *

Meanwhile Somewhere In The Underworld...

The Hag hands vile vial to Cole Turner "Make her drink this Belthazor and she will see the truth in every shape, way, an form"

Cole grabs the vile vial, putting it in his pocket. Cole Turner bows "I shall take my leave then" he shimmers away leaving the Hag by herself

She cackles some more "No I never lied, no not I. She will see all, she will know all as you have desired Belthazor, and more oh so much more"

* * *

Earth A Restaurant...

Cole Turner shimmers into the mens restroom, in a stall stepping out, & into the main restaurant turning a corner he sees Prue & Eddie Merravin. All the while during their date Prue has been smelling a good smell that takes her away to a spacial place, like her grams warmed baked apple pie not having tasted that in ages. Eddie Merravin sees Cole he stands up "If you'll please excuse me for a moment" he says kissing the back of her hand like a true gentleman. Cole Turner walks further down the hall that way Prue won't see him.

Eddie Merravin rounds the corner walking calmly towards Cole "What are you doing here ?" asks Eddie Merravin

"I told you we weren't through yet" responds Cole grabbing Zalteareus by the arm, & shimmering away

* * *

Meanwhile Manor (Living Room)...

Piper then asks "Then you don't suppose his some sort of demon, or warlock ?" showing doubt about Cole for the first time in along time

"I know of away we can find out" responds Phoebe

"How is that ?" asks Piper

"Well..." answers Phoebe "Through my reading of the Book of Shadows if we prick him, and he doesn't bleed then his a demon, or warlock"

"Thats it !" exclaims Piper

"Thats it" proclaims Phoebe

"But..." says Piper asking "When the demon attacked him, or him fighting with Leo do you remember him bleeding ?"

"I don't think he bleed at all sweety" responds Phoebe "But that doesn't mean anything"

* * *

Meanwhile The Restaurant...

Prue having waited a full thirty minutes so far highly annoyed, decides to just wait another ten minutes tops for Eddie Merravin to show his face before deciding that he ditched her for whatever stupid reason.

* * *

Meanwhile Cole's Apartment...

Cole pacing back & forth "I can't have you ruining my plans at this junction" Cole says looking at Zalteareus "But then again I can't kill you either"

Zalteareus laughs "You have no choice you have to let me go" he proclaims

"Do I?"asks Cole "Really" theres a knock at Coles door, he walks towards it looking through the peep hole seeing Piper & Phoebe, Cole thinks to himself _'Great just fucking great !' _Cole opens his door slightly "Hey Piper, hey Phoebe" Cole says smiling a bright warm smile at Piper, holding his foot against the bottom of the door this time that way neither Phoebe nor Piper can force their way in

"I was wondering could we come in ?" asks Piper

Cole looks back at Zalteareus shrugging his shoulders, even Zalteareus not being stupid enough to say anything that being it could ruin even his own plans "Can't it wait ?" Cole asks

"Not really" responds Phoebe

Cole shrugs his shoulders again, waving his hand behind his back releasing the bonds on Zalteareus regretting having to do that already. Zalteareus promptly shimmers away, Cole opens up the door saying "Sure come in, can I get you two anything ?" turning towards his small kitchen

They step through the door & into Cole's apartment. Piper waves her hands freezing him in place, or so she thinks as he thinks to himself asking annoyed _'Not again what now ?' _Phoebe takes out an athame walking towards him cutting his arm with the athame slightly more then what she wanted to "Now get back into place" says Piper, Phoebe does so putting the athame away. Piper waves her hands unfreezing time.

"Ouch" says Cole Turner looking down at his arm as he bleeds red blood. Both Piper & Phoebe have almost the same thought _'Oh good he bleeds'_ "What the hell ?" asks Cole to which the both of them only shrug their shoulders as if to say _'How the hell should they know_' right before their very the cut that Phoebe just gave Cole heals shut magically. Even Cole looks at his arm surprised knowing thats not part of his powers & faints dead away. Faking it of course but figuring its better then any other option at the moment.

Piper turns to looks at Phoebe "That looked like genuine surprise to me"

Phoebe asks getting an idea "You don't suppose the protection spell we did on him hasn't worn off yet ?" Cole thinks to himself asking _'What protection spell ?'_

"Probably" Piper responds smacking her own forehead "Leo did warn us"

* * *

Meanwhile The Restaurant...

Eddie Merravin rounds the corner seeing Prue still sitting at the table, putting his hands together as if in a pray walking towards the table he says "I am so so sorry I had a phone call that costed me a lot of quarters but I had to take care of it. Forgive me please" he sits down

Prue takes a sip of her wine, about to push away from the table clearly annoyed at this point having only waited long enough to bitch him out. But before she can, she smells a sweet homely smell & all anger she might have felt before is melted away blaming herself now for him being away a voice screams somewhere in her head asking _'How does that make any sense ?'_ "No. No problem at all" she says smiling at Eddie Merravin


	13. Zalteareus

Did My Heart Love Til Now ? Forswear It Sight !

Zalteareus

Chapter 11:

Piper turns to look a Phoebe smacking her fore head yet again asking "Did we put a time limit on the protection spell ?"

Phoebe groans answering "Um I don't think we did"

"Kinda think of it" Piper says thinking to herself _'We're in a hole lot of shit if we can't reverse this'_ now asking "Do you remember the wording ?" thinking even more to herself _'Hell we're in a hole lot of shit even if we can'_

"Ahhh. Ummm. Yeah" says Phoebe, Cole thinking to himself amusingly _'They must have put a protection spell on me when they thought I was going to die'_ not knowing what Phoebe would see with _'Seer's Bane'_ the demon attack upon him just being perfectly timed somebody with a grudge Phoebe continues speaking grimly "I actually don't, and to make matters worse I throw away the paper I had it on not expecting to need it again"

"Not only that" says Piper "To make matters far worse" not really being versed in the fine art of spell crafting like Phoebe is, but still being witch enough too say this "We need to know the exact wording in order to reverse it" Cole thinks to himself _'Hold up, wait a minute are they telling me I'm practically invincible until they figure this shit out'_ if it wasn't for acting like he fainted he would be chuckling right about now

"Well we're just going to have to ask Prue if she remembers the wording or not" says Phoebe

"Meanwhile what do we do about him ?" asks Piper referring to Cole, & at that they both look down at Cole

"Good question" says Phoebe "You figure out, I mean his your boyfriend so you know him best"

Cole Turner rubs his head groaning, Piper kneels down next to him, & he opens his eyes blinking them as if just waking up from a long dream. He turns, & smiles at Piper as Piper holds his head in her lap asking her "Haven't we been here before ?"

Piper answers "Something like that" Phoebe can't decide if this is an _'Awww thats so cute'_ moment or a _'Gag factor'_ moment

Cole shakes his head a little saying "I remember opening the door for you two, trying to get something for you two from my kitchen, but thats about it; after that its all hazy fuzzy" lying through his teeth about not remembering, but it coming off as genuine. Cole asking Piper "And what is Phoebe doing here anyway ?"

"Um we wanted to talk to you" Piper answers instinctively, but Phoebe actually came along just in case Cole was a demon, or warlock, but what they don't know is, because his half-human he does bleed blood red

Cole liking his head in Pipers lap decides to continue laying like so, looking up at Pipers face asking "Oh really what about ?" Piper tilts her head up looking at Phoebe no longer looking at Cole, Phoebe in turn shrugs her shoulders in a gesture as if to say _'How um I suppose to know ?'_

Piper thinks fast on her feet "I, I mean we wanted to see if you'd like to go on a double date"

Phoebe nods her head in agreement "Yeah Piper and you. Me and Johnson Troy" wanting to stay as near as possible to her boyfriend as possible, because he still is an innocent to be protected

* * *

Johnson's Troy Mansion...

Johnson Troy sitting down in a hard back chair pondering things thinking to himself _'Theres something about those three sisters, something I can't quite place my fingers on, but eventually I will figure this out'_ His mansion handed down from father to son, much like the manor was handed down from mother to daughter. He leans further back into his chair contemplating things further, rubbing his chin as he does so. Extending his arm out, the tip of his finger lights a candle on an end table illuminating the room he is in; his mansion having no electricity at all. Just like it was for his father, & his father before him saying out loud to the now flickering candle with shadows playing along the walls "Something odd indeed"

* * *

Hallway Of Cole's Apartment Building...

"Seven o'clock tonight don't be late lover boy" Piper says walking down the hallway with Phoebe in tow

Cole grins shutting his door as he says "Don't worry I won't be"

Phoebe turns to look at Piper as they walk asking "So do you think he actually remembers getting healed ?"

"God I hope not" responds Piper "I don't want him running sacred away"

"We need to talk to Prue as soon as possible" Phoebe exclaims, omitting that Cole can't run sacred away until they fix this problem

Piper states "Yes we do" the elevator dings opens for them, they step in, & make their way back to Halliwell manor to talk to their older sister Prue about the newest problem in their life right now.

Back in Cole's apartment, Cole leaning against his door not even bothering to have locked it. Whoever would be stupid enough to break in here would receive no pity, & no mercy. Cole looks down at the Shadow, giving the Shadow an order "Follow them find out what they know, and what they expect !" Cole thinks to himself _'They have got to be close to figuring out something, or else why would they both have came'_ the Shadow hops out jumping into a none living shadow to follow the Charmed sisters.

Cole still leaning against his door, he looks over to his alter his potion brewed by the Hag thinking to himself _'Time is running short if I'm going to do this'_ little does Cole know time is about to run out for him; he sighs against his door

* * *

Halliwell Manor...

Prue staring at both of her younger sisters with a wide eye stare "Sooooo what your telling me is we have demon on our hands, an innocent to save, an invincible Cole, a demon who may or not be connected to our innocent trying to get the Book of Shadows, and possibly kill us in the process all of which is probably connected in some way"

"Yeah" says Phoebe

"Pretty much" says Piper, adding "Not to mention a Cupids ring that is gone"

Phoebe adds "That about cuts it"

"Oh great" says Prue leaning back in the chair asking sarcastically it being a rhetorical question "Did the universe just decide to compound our problems now ?" Prue scratches her head thinking if she remembers the protection spell or not shaking her head "I can't think of the wording we used"

"Stupid consequences" Phoebe says

"You don't suppose all of this is coincidence do you ?" asks Piper, Piper & Phoebe knowing that it was a rhetorical question by Prue so neither bother to answer

"We stopped believing in coincidence the moment we became witches" states Prue for a fact

All three sister witches look at one another for the moment then Phoebe says "Its got to be connected somehow some way, and in some form" Phoebe now grins at Prue & asks "So anyway how did your date go ?" deciding not to dwell further on their problems right at the moment of time; personally believing herself the best option is just to summon this Belthazor & get a piece of his flesh then vanquish his sorry ass, also believing it will all work itself out in the end

Prue gets an odd look on her face & answers "Well the date started off good, but then he had to leave for some reason and he was gone for like thirty forty minutes"

"Wow" says Piper

"Really ?" asks Phoebe

"Yeah I know tell me about, and I got really pissed off to" exclaims Prue

"Rightly so" says Phoebe, Piper nods her head in agreement

"But heres the thing as pissed off as I was at him as soon as he came back I was no longer pissed off at him for some reason" finishes Prue

"Thats weird" says Phoebe

"You don't think his a...?" asks Piper leaving the unasked part in the air; just being practical not meaning anything by it, her mind in paranoid mode right now. In all actuality all three sisters minds being in paranoid mode at the moment.

"Honestly I don't know" exclaims Prue thinking to herself _'I hope not I sorta like him besides that date'_ further thinking to herself _'Being a witch sorta spoils dating'_ now asking her younger sisters "So what do you two have planned for tonight ?"

"While" says Piper in response "We couldn't exactly tell Cole the real reason Phoebe came..."

Phoebe finishes for her middle sister "So we had asked if he would like to go on a double date. Which reminds me I need to call Johnson to clear it with him" Prue nods her head in understanding

* * *

Johnson's Troy Mansion...

Johnson answers his cell phone "Oh hey Phoebe whats up ?" he pauses waiting for Phoebe to reply "Yeah sure that would be fine cool with me no problem" he responds to Phoebe question, hearing in the back ground as to what he can only take to be Prue, he waits as Phoebe asks him another question "Thats alright" he smiles "Prue and her boyfriend can come along as well why not" seeing no actual problem with it figuring hell it might actually benefit him. He twiddles his fingers on the end table as they talk some more shortly after he hangs up his phone _'While...'_ he thinks to himself _'This should be a very interesting night indeed'_ not fully realizing how interesting it will be

* * *

Meanwhile Cole's Apartment...

Cole puts on his trade mark trench coat to him dressing reflects a person attitude, the walk, the talk sure thats some of it thinking to himself _'But it all means nothing if his clothing doesn't match his attitude, the walk, the talk'_ sighing _'It just all falls apart'_ as an after thought he adds _'Plus a trench coat is always in style no matter the century they just change form'_ it just getting around the time for the date, he shimmers away

* * *

The Restaurant...

Cole Turner sitting next to Piper, & directly across from them Eddie Merravin _'It seems the universe does have a sense of humor however sick it maybe'_ thinks Cole to himself, Piper leans into Cole, & whispers into his ear "Sorry about the last minute change in plans" Cole only kisses Pipers cheek in response

Prue, & Eddie Merravin next to each other along with Phoebe, & Johnson Troy sitting next to each other as well. Prue asks looking at Cole "So how did the charity concert go at Venus ?"

Cole beams at Prue "Oh it went well we were able to raise ten thousand dollars for needy children" Cole thinks to himself _'And Wolfram and Heart made tons more under the table for themselves'_ "All five of the bands I manage played good especially the Lusty Busty's"

All three of the sisters smelling a friendly reassuring smell that takes them away each to their own respective better place. Eddie Merravin gives Cole an ice cold glare asking "You do alot of charity work do you ?"

"No not really" responds Cole "And what do you do for a living ?" the tension between Cole Turner & Eddie Merravin vastly apparent if it wasn't for the Charmed Ones being off in their own personal Pleasantville they each would have noticed by now. Piper off in the kitchen with a long dead Grams cooking up a storm smelling the combined combination of all the cooking smells making her giddy. Phoebe underneath the bleachers with Tod Marks locking lips with him smelling the grass underneath their feet hearing the roar of the crowd as one team or another scores a touch down, but neither of them paying attention to any of that lost in each others eyes. Prue sixteen with the freedom that comes with it, on make out point with the newest bad boy in the car; kissing as if it was going to be their last, their warped around each other sharing each others air, & soft sexy music playing on the radio.

Johnson Troy hiding behind a gin glass with a grin on his face watching the dynamics between Cole Turner & Eddie Merravin with keen interests however remaining silent seeing which way the wind is blowing he wouldn't have even been surprised if a fight broke out between them right here & now. Eddie Merravin holds an air of contempt for Cole around him "I'm a lawyer actually" tilting his head towards Cole with a grin upon his face

Phoebe asks "What sort of lawyer ?" Eddie Merravin turning into her ideal man right before her very eyes

Eddie smiles at Phoebe showing a toothy grin "My expertise is in criminal law"

"So I suppose you specialize in letting criminals go" states Cole showing his own toothy grin at Eddie

"Cole !" says Piper with Eddie Merravin shifting into her own idea of a perfect man; also hitting Cole under the table

Cole looks at Piper grinning "I love you"

"Some would say that" says Eddie "But others would say I only let the innocent go"

Johnson looks over at Eddie asking "And how much do you make sir ?" the couples dinner having long sensed arrived, each eating & drinking when not talking, or off in their own piece of blue heaven.

Eddie tilts his head towards Johnson "A modest sum" is his response with that same toothy grin he just showed Piper

"And what do you do for a living ?" asks Prue, asking Johnson. Prue now having been off in her own little paradise where all the boys are pretty, pretty pieces of flesh & Eddie Merravin the pentacle of that.

"I'm an art dealer, and collector" answers Johnson

Piper stands up first quite suddenly, followed by Prue, followed by Phoebe "If you gentlemen will excuse us" says Prue

"The ladies room awaits" says Phoebe

When all three is out of ear shot thats when the real conversation begins, Cole leans in towards the other two men looking at both of them "I hate pleasantries, you I know" he says looking at Eddie Merravin or better known in the demon world as Zalteareus "You I don't" referring to Johnson Troy "It appears nobody at this table is who they claim to be gentlemen"

Johnson Troy leans in so he can be heard in a whisper "That good sir I would have to agree with you on"

Eddie Merravin asks the both of them "So what do we do about it ?" all three of them having their own agendas but of course

* * *

Ladies Room...

Prue doing up her hair in front of the mirror, Piper redoing her lip stick, Phoebe fussing over if she wore the right eye shadow with her dress or not "His such a keeper" says Piper

"I know right" responds Prue

"And his got a good job" says Phoebe

"Always a plus" states Piper

Prue grins "His a dream come true" truly meaning it when she says it

* * *

Main Area Of The Restaurant...

Prue, Piper, & Phoebe rejoin their respective dates

"Excuse me" says Cole politely heading towards the bathroom thinking to himself _'If I have to tolerate Zalteareus much longer, for that matter if I have to tolerate either of them for much longer'_

But he does tolerate Zalteareus for the remainder of the night. The night having simple & polite conversations between all six, Piper & Phoebe whispering in Prue's ear "His a keeper" Johnson Troy for his part planning his moves based upon this night. They eat, they drink, & they eat some more. They each retreat to their own place Piper with Cole to his apartment, Prue with Eddie Merravin to his condo, & Phoebe with Johnson to the manor.

* * *

Back At Cole's Apartment...

Cole pacing thinking to himself _'This is a problem, a problem that needs to be solved'_ asking himself out loud "But how to reveal Eddie Merravin as a demon without revealing myself ?" further thinking to himself asking _'And what to do about Johnson Troy ?'_ Piper sleeping in his bed as far as he knows sleeping as he is out on his small balcony

Cole hears Piper steer as she says "Cole come back to bed" turning towards his bedroom he shuts the sliding door behind him locking out the crisp night

* * *

Eddie Merravin's Condo...

Eddie Merravin standing out on his balcony planning out his next moves thinking to himself _'Divide, and conquer'_ now saying it out-loud so only the wind can hear him, & whatever shadows that lurk in the night "Divide, and conquer that is what needs to happen tis why no other demons have succeed" Eddie known as Zalteareus to demons heads back into his bedroom where Prue is waiting for him underneath the covers

He slides in next to her kissing her lips, as she returns the kiss their bodies meld into one.

* * *

The Manor...

Johnson Troy in bed next to Phoebe their hands touching all over each other however not in a sloppy way but in that cool sensual way that rock peoples world. Kissing each other here & there enjoying the moment this moment in time & space. However all the while Johnson having things on his mind, & things he must do.

* * *

Back At Cole's Apartment...

Piper on top of Cole she slides her hands sensually up his lift arm tieing his hand with a length of satin against the bedpost, proceeding to do the same with the other arm, & hand tieing it up as while with a length of satin sheet. Pulling out a length of silk blind folding him so he can only rely on his sense of touch & imagination. Now kissing along his neck, & shoulder slowly making her way down his chest first kissing one nipple then the other. Cole Turner thinking to himself _'If this is a dream then surly I must be in heaven'_ thinking better of it _'Demon heaven that is'_ Piper now riding him cowgirl style slow at first her finger nails digging into his chest Cole however not minding in the slightest. Pondering to herself now thinking _'I hope this is not a dream'_

Very slowly picking up pace as she lets out a moan her lips curl shaping in an _'O'_ slightly going faster now controlling the tempo. Going even faster now her nails digging deeper into Cole as she continues letting her animal side take over that instinctual lust over powering her, & her senses. Their desire building for each other Cole groans, his man hood pulsating, throbbing within her. Cole's hands go tight against the lengths of satin wanting to touch Piper as Piper grins evilly at him. Overwhelming desire over coming the both of them as Piper is going very fast now climaxing seeing stars not stopping until all the explosions going on through out her body stop, Cole in turns cums at the exact same time shooting load after load in her.

And then they shared the type of kiss that lasts through the ages, the type of kiss nobody would ever forget in a million years, the type of kiss that spans space & time, the type of kiss that poeple always talk about but rarely ever experience except for maybe once every other generation or so, the type of kiss only shown in romance movies & read in paperback novels these days, they shared the kiss of kisses.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (The Next Day Mid-Afternoon)...

All three sisters together in the living room "Woo-hoo Halliwell hat-trick finally" says Phoebe raising her hand for a high five, Prue sits down on their couch, Piper figures _'What the hell ?'_ slapping Phoebes hand sitting down next to Prue "Whats the matter you two ?" asks Phoebe sitting down herself now across from Prue & Piper, her mood having been spoiled because of her two older sisters

"What was with us ?" asks Prue worried, referring to last night

"I have no idea" responds Piper concern in her voice

Phoebe adding catching on "But I don't like it what so ever"

"And I don't like whats been going on lately period" Prue adds herself

"Neither do I" says Piper asking "So what do we do about it ?"

"Well I say it is high time that we summon this Belthazor demon get his flesh, and vanquish him" Phoebe says determined this time to have it her way asking "So now do you two want to do what I've been suggesting all along ?"

* * *

Johnson's Troy Mansion...

Johnson Troy standing in his library he picks out a book sitting down in a chair & starts reading about his suspicions thinking to himself _'So theres something strange about all five of them. And the way the three sisters were enthralled by Eddie Merravin' _rubbing his chin_ 'Not to mention this Cole Turner'_

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Attic)...

Piper holding Prue's left hand, & Phoebe holding Prue's right hand all three standing behind the podium the Book of Shadows laying opening on the Belthazor page chanting "Be he far, or be he near bring as the demon Belthazor here"

* * *

Cole's Apartment...

A whirlwind envelopes Cole Turner he shouts "No !" but sees nothing to grab onto as he gets whisked away to the Charmed Ones, but before he is totally teleported there against his will he transform into Belthazor. His apartment looking like a hurricane has swiped through.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Attic)...

A swirling wind deposits Belthazor in front of the Charmed Ones his lips curl into a sneer "So ?" he asks

"So ?" asks Prue in return not letting Belthazor intimidate her nor her sisters one bit

"Your one ugly demon" says Piper mocking him, Belthazor glares at her walking towards her with one goal in mind, removing an athame from his belt, Prue waves her left hand sending him flying against the attic's wall as he hits hard. Belthazor shakes his head standing up flinging a fireball first at Prue then at Phoebe repeatedly making his way towards Piper. Piper tries to freeze him backing away from him worriedly saying "My powers not working against him !"

"Upper level demon they can't be frozen !" says Phoebe dodging a fireball coming in slow doing a sliding low kick trying to trip Belthazor, but Belthazor only shimmers right behind Piper holding her waist, his athame against her throat ready to slice & dice

Belthazor looks between Prue, & Phoebe saying "Move she dies !" with that he shimmers away taking Piper with him

* * *

Back At Cole's Apartment...

Piper tied up her hands behind her back in a chair, her feet firmly tied to its leg, Belthazor sits across from her on a bed holding a potion. She looks around recognizing it as Cole's apartment also seeing that his place looks like a battle was raged here asking Belthazor "What did you do with Cole ?"

Belthazor grins in a patronizing manor holding out the potion "Drink this and you shall know"

"No" Piper flat out says "I swear if you've hurt Cole me, and my sisters will vanquish your sorry ass in the most painful manor possible"

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Attic)...

"We have to get her back" says Prue almost, but not quite crying

"I just want to know why he concentrated on Piper like that ?" asks Phoebe

* * *

Back At Cole's Apartment...

Belthazor mocks Piper shrugging his shoulders grinning "You'll never know unless..." he stands up off the bed walking behind her removing his athame he cuts her bindings, & returns to the bed he holds out the potion yet again towards her "You know you have two options"

"Oh" says Piper as she unties her legs

"One drink the potion, and find out the pieces of the puzzle you've been missing" Belthazor says

"Or option two" she says looking at Belthazor having untied her legs with raised eyebrows

"Or two I kill you" he grins wickedily

"No" she says standing up "I think I'll take option number three..." but before she can even finish saying what she was going to say, a hole appears beneath Belthazor sucking him in, making him vanish, & just as quickly the hole disappears. The potion amazingly enough crashes to the floor without even breaking open spinning around like the game spin the bottle.

* * *

Later On Halliwell Manor (Piper's Room)...

Piper having searched Cole's apartment not having found him. Piper being desperately worried about what has happened to him. Piper also having told her sisters what has happened, but for some reason she can't even explain to herself not having told them about the potion. She sits at her vanity mirror looking down at the vile looking potion wondering why she didn't tell her sisters.

* * *

Johnson's Troy Mansion...

Zalteareus shimmers in, Johnson Troy spins around standing up looking at The Lady Killer "What do you want ?" he asks

Zalteareus grins "Shouldn't that be obvious ?" he asks in retort

"I don't help demons, or Warlocks" Johnson responds, then stating "You should know that"

Zalteareus merely shakes his head "Its in our best interests to work togather"

"Are you deaf ?" asks Johnson also asking "Do you not know who I am ?"

Zalteareus laughs "I know perfectly well who you are, and who you work"

Johnson Troy asks "Then what are you still doing here ?"

"I need your help, the kind of help only people like you can give" Zalteareus responds "And like I said its in our best interests to work togather"

"What about Cole ?" asks Johnson

With an evil grin upon his face Zalteareus answers "His no longer an issue"

Johnson Troy raises an eyebrow curious as to what Zalteareus means by that "So what do we do ?" he asks

* * *

Meanwhile Halliwell Manor (Piper's Room)...

Piper finally stands up, & exits her room heading down stairs both Prue & Phoebe in the living talking she says unto them both "I have an idea"

* * *

Elderland (Leo, And The Elders)...

"We want to make you a Whitelighter again" says Odin a trio of Elders looks down upon Leo surrounding him in a circle

Leo looks up at them thinking to himself _'If you love something or someone you must let go, and if that something or someone returns then it was meant to be'_ having made up his mind he responds "And I want to be a Whitelighter again"

Odin claps his hands together saying "Good" the ritual for making a human spirit into a Whitelighter not taking very long

The Elder Freya says "To the first order of business then"

The Elder speaks Tyr "Theres been a disturbance in the time stream"

"How can I help ?" asks Leo concern in his voice, but hiding it well

"We want you to warn the Charmed Ones" says Odin

"However we can only send one of them into the past to correct the problem" says Freya adding with concern "We do not want to upset the time-line any more then what it already has been"

"Not only that. but..." says Tyr gravely "...Two of them must remain behind we sense a great disturbance in the balance"

"We are placing it upon you Leo to inform them, and let them decide who will remain, and who will go" Odin adds

"What year ?" asks Leo listening to the Elders very closely thinking to himself _'Looks like the one of the Charmed Ones are going to get a first hand experience with what he tried to explain to them earlier'_

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Living Room)...

"I will" says Piper looking at her sisters resolutely, & before both of her sisters put up any objections "I have a feeling that they sent back Belthazor, and me and him have unfinished business to settle" also adding you "You know the plan" both Prue & Phoebe nod theirs heads in understanding

Leo grabs hold of Piper's hand, & with his free hand runs fingers through his blond hair "Alright then" he says

As Leo orbs up to Elderland in a whirl of blue & white orbs Piper says to her sisters "Don't worry I'll be back"

Phoebe being a movie buff says "The kiss of death" Prue gives Phoebe a reproachful look, in response Phoebe shrugs her shoulders, & says in answer "Well it is"


	14. Johnson Troy

Did My Heart Love Til Now ? Forswear It Sight !

Johnson Troy

Chapter 12:

Johnson Troy looking up at thirteen people cloaked in shadow as black as the darkest night, & beyond each of them being on a raised platform as if they were all judges reporting in to them "Zalteareus would like my help, what shall I do ?" he asks

"It is not our place to help, or hinder demons" says one with a feminine sensual voice

"But still..." says yet another in a deep dark voice

"But still what ?" asks the one with the feminine sensual voice

"This could be a great opportunity" says another with a voice like hell fire

"We watch" says one with a monotone voice thats like sliding on ice "We do not interfere"

"Past experiences have taught us not to !" booms one

"But this could be different" says the one with the deep dark voice

"Enough !" says a person commandingly "Put it to a vote. All in favor ?"

"Yea" "Yea" "Yea" "Nay" "Nay" "Yea" "Yea" "Nay" "Nay" "Nay" "Nay" "Yea" "Its on me then is it" asks the one with the commanding voice taking his time to consider the situation at hand before giving his _'Yea, or Nay'_ finally saying just as commandingly "Nay. The Nay's have it. It is decided Johnson Troy you will not help this demon Zalteareus The Lady Killer this demon doesn't suit our purpose, or goal is that understood ?"

Johnson Troy kneels before them trembling slightly "Understood" is the only thing he has to say in response

"What is the matter ?" asks one who's voice hasn't been heard yet

"I sorta already agreed to help him already" responds Johnson Troy not having arisen from kneeling yet

"Fool !" says the one with the commanding voice "You will make amends, or you will be cut off from the Convergence of Minds !"

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Right After Piper Left)...

"Are you sure you want to do this ?" asks Prue leaning forward in her seat, both of her elbows on her knees asking Phoebe "I mean we're not even sure what it is, or what it does"

Phoebe gets a determined look on her face holding a vile green looking potion with both of her hands "It's part of the plan" Phoebe responds & with saying that swallows the whole potion down in one big gulp not wanting to taste any of it. She grips the chairs arm rests your fingers digging in, she goes flat firm into the chair, her eyes fluttering open, & close. Prue kneels down in front of Phoebe taking one of her hands in both of her hands clearly worried, but doesn't say anything only hoping for the best, & just as suddenly as whatever this was it stops Phoebe opens her eyes looking Prue in the eyes, & says urgently "We need to hurry I don't know how long this potion lasts, but I have an idea as to where I need to go"

* * *

Johnson Troy's Mansion...

"What ?" shouts Zalteareus enraged

Johnson Troy backs away from Zalteareus saying "I said; the Convergence of Minds will not help you"

"Then you will help me !" demands Zalteareus stepping towards Johnson Troy

Johnson Troy says with no courage in his voice "I will not" trying to take another step back, but trips as he does so landing on his butt, even then he crawls backward as fast as he can whatever powers he possesses being no match for Zalteareus, being mere parlor tricks in comparison

* * *

Outside Johnson Troy's Mansion...

"Wow" says Prue "You never told me he had a house this big"

"No time to waste with banter we have got to hurry" Phoebe says urgently thinking to herself even as she said it _'Thats because he never told me'_ the house as Prue called it actually being much larger then it looks, & actually being one of the oldest mansions in San Francisco . Phoebe doesn't even bother to knock but instead just bursts right in as quickly as possible almost as soon as entering they see Zalteareus standing over Johnson Troy with an energy ball in his hand, Johnson Troy cowering, Phoebe looks over at Prue "Prue ! Do something, please !"

Zalteareus turns slightly looking at both of the sisters frowning upon hearing Phoebes voice "On it !" Prue responds, waving her hand sending Zalteareus flying. Phoebe rushes to Johnson Troy helping him up seeing a yellow aura around the top of him, & an indigo around the bottom getting him to safety as fast as possible.

Meanwhile Zalteareus gets angrily up the energy ball that was in his hand having evaporated creating another one not having planned on fighting them so soon flinging it a Prue, Prue ducks behind an expensive looking chair the energy ball thankfully enough hitting that instead of her. Phoebe comes back in as quickly as possible having already gotten Johnson Troy to safety ducking behind a desk herself asking Prue "Do we have a plan"

Prue stands up from behind the chair waving her hand sending Zalteareus flying again then ducks behind the chair again for safety grunting as she says "No, remember no time to waste for banter"

"This is not the time to get angry at me" states Phoebe

"But I got an idea" says Prue, as Zalteareus gets up walking towards Phoebe going towards the one with minimal powers, creating yet another energy ball throwing it at Phoebe hitting the desk instead of her, catching the desk on fire

Before either of them can say anything else, still walking towards Phoebe, Zalteareus turns, & looks at Prue saying "Help me Prue, shes trying to separate us !" Zalteareus thinks to himself asking _'Where is Piper ? This would be funnier with Piper'_

Prue smells a strong smell compelling her to do as Zalteareus says, standing up from behind the protection of the chair, she walks towards Phoebe with rage in her eyes thinking to herself _'Phoebe is such a man thief'_

Phoebe gets really worried seeing the look in Prue's eyes having seen it several times before, but that was a Prue without powers, & without gunning for her

Zalteareus grins now standing between the two sisters, he turns to Phoebe, & says "Don't let Prue decide who your boyfriends will be. You know your the one for me"

As with Prue; Phoebe smells an overwhelming smell telling her, she should do as Zalteareus wants, but trying to resist with every fiber of her being, she stands up behind the desk herself, saying to Prue "You've always been jealous of me with how many boyfriends I've been able to get !"

Prue waves her hand as if to use her power, saying to Phoebe "You mean with boyfriends you've stolen Phreebe !"

Zalteareus watches the back, & forth between the two sisters with amusement in his eyes, powering up an energy ball in his hand. Phoebe in turn defends herself "Oh come on Prue I've never once touched either of yours, or Piper's boyfriends !"

Prue squints her eyes still having not used her power yet "You've always been the whore of the three of us !"

Zalteareus actually laughs with mirth at that one, but before the cat fight can go any further Johnson Troy bravely comes back into the room tackling Prue to the ground, & before she can fling him off with her power he quickly plugs her noise with a noise plug. Knowing that Zalteareus has no powers over the male gender. Prue shakes her head as if snapping out of a spell when in fact she is. Zalteareus realizing what just happened with Prue loses his amusement reverting towards anger again throwing his energy ball at Johnson Troy, at the same time two other things happen Prue grabs Johnson Troy rolling with him out of the way of the energy ball as it hits the floor, & Zalteareus turns to look at Phoebe still having power over her, looking Phoebe directly in the eyes "Kick their butt!"

Without even thinking Phoebe rushes towards Prue, & Johnson Troy. Prue stands up, & pulls Johnson with her quickly telling him to run away. Having played his part he does so. Right at that moment Phoebe reaches Prue kicking her in the stomach, Prue doubles over losing some of her composure. But tries to recover fast as Phoebe tries to do an upper cut on Prue, this saving them both because Zalteareus had powered up yet another energy ball not caring which one he hit with it, Prue grabs Phoebe's arm pulling her to the ground as the energy ball flies by hitting a nearby wall.

Prue slaps Phoebe's face saying "Snap out of it Phoebe !" grabbing both of her younger sisters hands, & pinning them behind her back having some how ended up on top. Prue trying to get Phoebe to snap out of it the best she can, desperately saying "Phoebe look at me ! You don't want to hurt, or kill me !" very slowly to what seems to Prue; Phoebe comes around

Phoebe gets a shocked look on her face saying "Oh my god ! I'm so sorry Prue" Prue stands up, helping Phoebe up as well

"No time" Prue urgently says

"Now would be a good time for that idea" Phoebe says having remembered Prue had a plan asking "What is it ?"

Prue responds instantly "Remember that invulnerability spell we cast on Cole Turner, I don't know maybe we can shift it, and intensify it to kill this demon instead"

"Thats your plan ?" asks Phoebe alarmed alittle

"Do you have a better one ?" asks Prue to which Phoebe rolls her eyes, & shrugs her shoulders "Repeat with me" says Prue taking her younger sisters hand even as an energy ball from Zalteareus flies between the both of them Prue starts to chant Phoebe chanting right with Prue as if she knows the words "Relieve that which shouldn't have been given so that we can be forgiven, Retrieve what was given no matter the time so that this demon may answer for his crime, No matter the place so we may erase" having chanted the spell a very small light blue swirling vortex opens coming out of it at high velocity a small nightmarish blue light shoots out hitting Zalteareus square sending him flying as it did Cole Turner previously.

Zalteareus cracks in several places, a bright pink light beaming out of those cracks, & just when it seems his about to be vanquished he starts reforming whole once again to become even more powerful "Its not enough, its not enough !" Phoebe says insistently

Still holding her younger sisters hand Prue responds tight lipped "I know Phoebe"

Suddenly Phoebe gets an idea before Zalteareus reconstitutes completely, & it is to late. Using her empathic power she intensifies the invulnerability ball even further empowering it even more Zalteareus breaks apart as if he was stone, & not flesh & blood disintegrating into goop even as he falls apart. Both of the sisters breath a huge sigh of relief, & at that moment of time Johnson Troy reenters back in his room looking at the chaos. Phoebe looks up noticing him with resentment "Alright its time to come clean mister !"

* * *

Johnson Troy's Mansion...

Prue, Phoebe, & Johnson Troy sitting around in his dining room, Phoebe asks with a raised eyebrow trying to make sure shes got it all correct in her mind "So let me get this strait you work for an organization who have recorded, and watched through out history supernatural things no matter what they maybe ?"

"And this organizations name is the Convergence of Minds ?" asks Prue curious about this organization

Johnson Troy nods his head responding "Thats pretty much it"

"And that would explain your aura that I had seen well having been affected by the potion" donning realization hitting Phoebe having done research in aura's after having became a witch, Phoebe voices her thought "What I don't under is this wasn't how it was suppose to happen something changed, it changed"

"What do you mean ?" asks Prue trying to understand what her younger sister is saying

"Well in my premonition it was Belthazor standing over Johnson Troy not Zalteareus" Phoebe states, then goes on "With an evil presence in the room"

"Perhaps I can answer that" Johnson Troy says, both sisters instantly looking at him "It changed, because Belthazor got sent somewhere, and the orginal plan was to trap this half-demon..." at Johnson Troy gets stopped by Prue

"Half-demon ?" asks Prue

"Yes" answers Johnson Troy "His father was human, and his mother was a succubus" Johnson Troys continues from where he was interrupted "This half-demon using me as bait, this was Zalteareus plan mind you, but things changed yet again when my order had refused to help Zalteareus standing by the none interference policy" omitting the fact that he, himself had in fact agreed to help Zalteareus "And then Zalteareus came after me in anger, and that is where you two lovely ladies come into play" having finished

"I guess that makes sense. It would also explain why I had felt an evil presense in the background it had have to been Zalteareus lurking waiting for an opportunity to strike" Phoebe says "It's a good thing Piper was right about the potion being a potion of truth if she had been wrong we'd all be in trouble now"

"My question is, how did she know ?" asks Prue

"That I cannot help you with" Johnson Troy responds, but seeing the look on their faces, & feeling guilty about his part in all of this, he goes on to say "But I know of a Hag, who perhaps can answer your question for you" both Prue, & Phoebe look at each instantly jumping on the chance for more information without question

* * *

Halliwell Manor...

Phoebe still having things that need to be talked about with Johnson Troy, but this being at the top of her, & her sisters priority list at the moment decided to go back to Halliwell Manor, to summon the Hag, & get answers they been waiting for, Phoebe asks Prue "So do we just summon her, or do we go to her ?"

Prue shakes her head _'No'_ answering "Going to her is far to dangerous, besides that even if we could some how go to her we wouldn't know how to get back. No we summon her, for that matter summoning her is far to dangerous without the Power of Three, but at-least we'd be on our home turf instead of hers"

"Agreed" states Phoebe, as they make their way up to the attic asking "So do we have a plan ?"

"The plan is just to get as many answers as possible from this Hag" responds Prue, neither one of them having had to wait long being that as soon as they had came into the attics door, they see the Hag standing right next to the Book of Shadows not making a move towards it. They stop in their tracks first looking at each other then looking at the Hag, they separate, figuring on dividing & conquering.

The Hag puts her hand on the podium, still not even making a move to grab the book, hence why the book hasn't slammed closed, & leaped off the podium. The Hag shakes her head "You know I don't like to meddle in this hole good versus evil thing" she hisses

"Like your not evil" says Prue taking a step towards the Hag

The Hag lets go of the podium shrugging her shoulders "No I'm evil alright, as matter of fact I was hoping it would have been your middle sister I believe her name was Piper" the Hag says playing dumb knowing full well what her name is "To have drunken my little old truth potion. It would have given me power over her, and thus the book"

Phoebe says having made her way to the left side of the Hag, & Prue to the right as if they plan these things out "Yeah all you evil cunts seem to go after the Book of Shadows, but you all seem to fail in the end"

"That is not why I'm here at the moment however" responds the Hag "I believe you two have questions that only I can answer" having said her last statement with smugness

"Why did Belthazor want Piper to drink the truth potion" asks Prue, raising her hand ready for a fight

"Oh there is no need for that at the moment my dear" says the Hag, referring to Prue's hand being raised "He wanted her to see him as he truly is"

"We know that part already" states Phoebe for a fact "His half-human"

"The real question is why would Belthazor want Piper to see him as he truly is ?" asks Prue

The Hag laughs rubbing her shin as if in deep thought asking them "Now who has Piper known recently that could be involved in any of this ?"

Both Prue, & Phoebe look at each with a sense of overwhelming dread both saying at once "Cole Turner" Phoebe says "His half-human, half-demon that would explain why he would bleed"

"Bingo" laughs the Hag some more "Unfortunately for you two, its in Cole's Belthazors best interests to turn the three of you evil, why do you think The Council had sent him back into the past ?"

Prue answers "So he'd have that much more of a reason to succeed"

"Indeed" states the Hag

"A demon, even a half-demon loves" says Phoebe truly amazed

"Oh demons, and warlocks can love, and I mean truly love it perhaps happens once a century, but it does happen" the Hag calmly says as if it was an everyday occurrence, but to demons, or immortals what is a century, but a drop in the bucket ?

"We have got to help her" Prue says, referring to Piper now being stuck in the past with Belthazor/Cole Turner

"You can't !" says the Hag cackling now "You don't have the power, and when Belthazor turns you three into the Three Sisters Foul, I will have the Book of Shadows, before anyone else can have it. I am so sick, and tired of watching, and torturing the damned mortal souls. Its sickening that you mortals think that you can do whatever you want, whenever you want without any consequences, but I will end that, and I will make mortals see the errors of their ways through blood and strife" with her last winded tangent the Hag shimmers away leaving them on there own

Phoebe looks sad for the moment "Shes right we can't go back to help Piper we really don't have the power"

Prue walks up to her baby sister putting an arm around her shoulders "But we can stop her"


	15. Belthazor

Did My Heart Love Til Now ? Forswear It Sight !

Belthazor

Chapter 13:

Councils Meeting Chamber (What is Time ? What is Space ? Before Going Back To The Past)...

Belthazor lands between the Council members standing up quickly brushing himself off pulling his own personal athame out of his belt threateningly "You dare vortex me in !" demands Belthazor

Hate cracks a grin "We figured it would be easier then summoning you"

"We have a new mission for you Cole Turner" Darkness says

Belthazor sneers at being called by his human name "I haven't even finished the first" he snarls in response

Suffering answers "And you won't need to if all goes well"

* * *

Somewhere In Elderland (What is Time ? What is Space ? Before Going Back To The Past)...

Piper talking to three Elders, with Leo off to the side "Where in time am I headed ?" asks Piper; wondering to herself _'Sense when did asking questions like that become normal ?'_

Odin is the one to answer seriously "February 17 1924, evils plan is to eliminate Phoebe Bowen, Priscilla Baxter, leaving only Pearl Russell to continue on the line"

"Why would evil only want to kill two of the cousins ?" asks Piper only guessing that their cousins

"Because..." answers Freya "Pearl Russell turned evil, and if Phoebe Bowen and Priscilla Baxter are killed the line would have no choice but to continue on through Pearl Russell thus the Charmed Ones would become the Three Sisters Foul"

It not having eluded Piper that their holding back something from her, she asks "Whats the catch ?" tapping her foot, wondering what the Elders are holding back this time

"You will be confronting your past life, Prue's past life, Phoebe's past life, and several other people's past lives" answer Tyr

Having a feeling that the trio is still holding something back she asks "And ?..."

"Phoebe's past life is Pearl Russell" responds Freya cautiously

"But before you ask" says Odin seeing the look on Pipers face "Phoebe Bowen is Prue, and Priscilla Baxter is yourself. The others you will have to learn on your own"

"You have got to remember that you were all different back then, you all had different personalities, and different goals, and different views, and even different powers" Freya says in warning

Piper shakes her head back, & forth mulling things over, & considering things asking "So I've got to stop Pearl Russell, and Belthazor, right ?"

Odin answers her question figuring the more she knows the better prepared she will be "Yes, and no; you will also have to stop Anton Pearl Russell's warlock boyfriend"

_'Figures'_ thinks Piper asking the most important question of all "Will I be going back with powers ?"

* * *

Councils Meeting Chamber (What is Time ? What is Space ? Before Going Back To The Past)...

"Whats the new mission ?" asks Belthazor, more then slightly annoyed at the Council at the moment of time

Cruelty answers Belthazor "We will be sending you back to February 14 1924 to help a warlock named Anton, and a witch turned evil named Pearl Russell kill her two cousins"

"Why not end the line ?" asks Belthazor, Cole Turner being the calculating one of the two, & Belthazor being the blood lust one of the two "Kill all three"

"Fool we want to turn them into the Three Sisters Foul !" shouts Hate

Belthazor smiles a wicked grin, catching onto what their saying, & looking at his own personal benefit at the same time "Why didn't you say so to begin with ?" he sarcastically asks

Darkness says "You need to complete this mission by February 17, or else her cousins will kill her, and we will have missed our golden opportunity"

"What are her two cousins names ?" Belthazor asks

Sin is the one to answer to the surprise of all in the chamber "Phoebe Bowen, and Priscilla Baxter "

"Kill them both..." says Hate

Cruelty states "...Make sure Anton, and Pearl Russell survive..."

"...Or else..." says Suffering

"...Its your head Belthazor !" Darkness states

Having heard all he needs to hear, having only one question left Belthazor asks "When do I leave ?"

"Now !" answers Sin, before the other Council members can even say anything, Sin thinks to himself _'Everything is all coming together perfectly now'_

* * *

Somewhere In Elderland (What is Time ? What is Space ? Before Going Back To The Past)...

Freya answers Piper "You will not be able to freeze time"

"But, you will be a witch who can call upon the Power of Three" Odin says

"So long as there is a Power of Three to pull upon" says Tyr

"Does this mean that my sisters will be able to use the Power of Three ?" asks Piper trying to look out for her sisters, with concern in her voice

"You have to understand, just letting you be able to cast spells, and use the Power of Three puts tremendous strain in the time line as is" Tyr says gently

Odin says "It is a one way door, going to you unfortunately"

Freya states for a fact trying to make it easier for Piper "And you will need the Power of Three to defeat Belthazor"

Piper seeing that shes not going to win this battle asks "When shall I leave ?"

"Now" states Odin

"Leo will be going back with you" says Tyr

"As your guide" states Freya

* * *

In The Past (February 14, 1924 )...

Belthazor visits a shady shaman that he used to know in South America shimmering in from behind the shaman, the shaman turns around, & looks at Belthazor dropping some of his herbs not expecting a visit from his old buddy Belthazor, Belthazor says strait to the point having no time for pleasantries "I need a potion brewed"

The shaman grins, missing some teeth; asking "What sort of potion ?" strait to business himself, always looking for powers, & abilities

Belthazor responds "A tripling power potion for a witch"

The shaman shakes his head "Thats costly"

Now its Belthazor turn to grin "The tab isn't on me this time, its on the Councils tab"

The shaman gets a shocked looked on his face not having known Belthazor worked for the Council "Boy your moving up Belthazor" the shaman says

"You don't know the half of it" states Belthazor thinking to himself _'His only dealt with my past self, got to be careful not to bump into him'_ trying to remember where was he in February 14 1924 but not remembering, asking the shaman "How long will it take to brew the potion ?"

"Two weeks" answers the shaman

Belthazor leans into the shaman, & demands "Make this priority, or else the Council will be coming for your head ! You have two days understood ?"

The shaman looks plenty of threatened, gulping before responding wondering to himself asking _'How does Belthazor have the backing of the Council ?'_ but responding out loud with "Understood"

Belthazor having done what he wanted to do here, shimmers away to Halliwell manor.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Speakeasy)...

Belthazor shimmers into Pearl Russell's bedroom, Pearl Russell not being in the room. Belthazor looks around her room awaiting for Anton. And not having to wait long as Anton shimmers in himself looking at Belthazor asking "Who are you ?" pulling an athame on Belthazor

Belthazor shakes his head thinking to himself _'Of course the Council wouldn't have told them to expect help'_ answering with "I'm Belthazor, and I've been sent here by the Council to help you succeed" Belthazor taking a liking to throwing around the Council's name, & wieght

"I don't need any help !" states Anton

"Oh, but you do. And not from this time sort of help" responds Belthazor, Anton gets a confused look on his face; then saying "Now put that thing down, before we do something we'll both regret later" referring to the athame

* * *

In The Past (February 15, 1924 )...

Belthazor shimmers to an old witch in New York city, barely having time to do what he needs to do to get all his ducks lined up proper, before the shit really hits the fan.

Having no problems finding the old witch with the amulet, luckily enough. That apartment being run down, & degraded, also just being a room with a bed _'But wasn't everything in the 1920's'_ he thinks to himself. The old witch says "I may not be able to see you, but I can smell you demon" the old witch being blind, but not dumb

_'Damn witches'_ Belthazor thinks to himself, responding "Give me the amulet witch, and you won't have to die"

The old witch grabs the amulet around her neck, it being a family heirloom , & the only valuable thing she owns given to her by her father, she says "I won't let you have it"

"An amulet like that witch !" states Belthazor, then asking "How long do you think you'll be able to hold onto it ?"

"I've held onto it for plenty long now demon !" the old witch says with authority

"Maybe" Belthazor says actually trying being nice without knowing the full reason why himself countering "But you won't any longer, a warlock will come, and will kill you for it. And here I am giving you a chance to live"

"I'd rather die then give it to either of you !" states the old witch

Belthazor shrugs his shoulders, figuring the time for niceness is long over, & his momentary lapse in judgement gone in a flash. He powers up an energy ball, & lunches it at her before she can even react; hitting the old witch on the left shoulder she goes down with a loud thud, & Belthazor walks up to her muttering to himself "Should have token my offer cunt" he bends down ripping off the amulet from around her neck. He now shimmers away leaving her to meet up with Anton.

* * *

In The Past (February 16, 1924 )...

Piper, & Leo jump out of a swirling blue vortex, & just as quickly it closes behind them leaving them in the past until this is over. Piper looks around a little seeing that she is in an ally way thinking to herself _'Of course'_ now looking at Leo asking "Where to ?"

Leo shrugs his shoulders, running his fingers through his blond hair answering "Well we have to get to the manor, and we can't let anyone know we're from the future"

_'No shit Sherlock'_ Piper thinks to herself suddenly finding Leo annoying, & wishing she didn't have Leo as her guide. It just being hard having him as her guide being that they dated, & it also just being awkward slightly having already shared those little moments here & there when she knows Leo is looking at her, & shes looking at him having to remind herself that shes in love with Cole Turner now, then wondering if Cole Turner is safe & if Belthazer killed him. Piper says to Leo "Come on, lets go" thinking to herself asking _'Why does it all have to be complicated ?'_

* * *

South America (The Shaman)...

The shaman looks at Belthazor as he shimmers in, & says "Its ready" holding the potion out to Belthazor carefully, Belthazor takes the potion, the shaman holds out his hand expecting payment

Belthazor says "I told you already its on the Council's tab, get payment from them !" he shimmers out without another word, leaving the shaman stewing

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Speakeasy)...

Anton, & Pearl Russell kissing like it was the end of the world as Belthazor shimmers into her bedroom unannounced yet again. Anton looks a Belthazor angrily, & Pearl Russell breaks the kiss "How many times must we tell you not to shimmer in like that ?" asks Pearl Russell not liking this Belthazor in the slightest

"And how many times do I have to tell you two nimrods, that I don't care, I'm only here to make sure you morons don't get yourselves killed" Belthazor counters, holding out the triple power potion for Anton to take. Anton takes the the potion, having already gotten the amulet off of Belthazor, & looking like he'd much rather kill Belthazor then accept anymore help.

Then Anton hands the potion as he did with the amulet to his love, kissing her hand lovingly as he hands over the potion , as Belthazor thinks to himself _'Is it possible for a warlock to love ?'_ then thinking _'And if so can a demon ?'_ Cole Turner having already fallen in love with Piper Halliwell, but Belthazor being a different story

Its at this moment of time Piper, & Leo arrive at the manor knocking on the front door. The bouncer lets them in without much hassle, & only after he was paid a dime himself. Piper, & Leo stroll on in, on the look out for Belthazor, but also Anton & Pearl Russell. With Leo keeping a closer eye on everything being that his been here before, & he has not even having told Piper that yet hence why the Elders choose him to be her guide.

Belthazor says to Anton, & Pearl Russell even while they kiss "The time to strike is now !"

Anton glares at Belthazor angrily even while still kissing Pearl Russell, breaking off the kiss he says "The plan is for tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" Belthazor responds "You two will die"

Now Pearl Russell talks "Impossible we have the triple power potion, and we have the amulet we'll win for sure"

Anton adds asking "And how can you be so sure we'll die"

Belthazor shakes his head these two still not getting it; first responding to Antons queation looking at him "Becuase I have came from the future as I have already told you, and I know for a fact you two fail tomorrow" now looking at Preal Russell "In order to win you two morons need to change up your game, meaning to change up your plans, or you two will die, and I will fail my mission set to me by the Council" then stating "And I don't fail, so you two won't fail"

Both Anton, & Pearl Russell still look unconvinced, not having believed him from the get go.

Back down stairs Leo points out discreetly Phoebe Bowen, & Priscilla Baxter whispering to Piper "Those are the two witches we need to protect" Piper nods her head in understanding. Both Piper, & Leo looking like their futures selves & not their past selves. Belthazor shakes his head trying to make them understand "The time is now, the moment is ripe. I've brought you two this far, but you two need to finish the job, or else I don't finish the job !" Belthazor says angrily

Anton shrugs his shoulders, slowly starting to believe Belthazor; looking at his love he asks "You ready doll ?"

Pearl Russell downs the potion, & puts on the amulet "As I'm ever going to be"

Belthazor says "I'll attack first, you two come in for the kill" not waiting for a response Belthazor shimmers down stairs powering up an energy ball as he does so, he flings the energy ball at a random person they go flying backwards into a nearby wall soon afterwards chaos breaks out, people start running, & screaming all except that is for Piper, Leo, Phoebe Bowen, & Priscilla Baxter. Belthazor powers up another energy ball still not having noticed Piper, or Leo yet he flings it at Phoebe Bowen. Phoebe Bowen blows cold crystals out of her mouth slowing the energy ball down enough to dodge it. Just then both Anton, Pearl Russell rush downstairs, & into the fray.

Piper raises her hands forgetting that she doesn't have her freezing power trying to freeze the action before it goes any further, but nothing happens for her, & she thinks to herself _'Drat'_ Leo grabs Piper by the arm pulling her out of harms way for now, saying "Belthazor changed the time line majorly, it wasn't suppose to happen today"

Pearl Russell shoots flames out of her hands well Phoebe Bowen is distracted, hitting her lighting her ablaze; she screams in agony & misery. Phoebe Bowen crumbles to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Leaving only one good cousin left Piper quickly jumps up screaming "No !" and rushes towards Phoebe Bowen but it is already to late. Belthazor notices Piper finally as Anton snatches Piper up without even thinking about it Belthazor flings an energy ball at Anton as the scene becomes even more chaotic. Anton drops Piper ducking to one side, as Piper ducks to the other, Anton shouts "Traitor !" firing up his own energy ball throwing it at Belthazor.

Belthazor rolls out of the way, rolling towards Anton, & Piper pulling out his athame in one swift smooth motion. He tosses at Anton; all at once he grabs Piper hefting her over his right shoulder, meaning to take her to safety still not even thinking just acting on instinct. Piper yelps & starts to kick, & hit Belthazor. Leo comes in from behind raising both of his arms for more of an impact hitting Belthazor in the back sending him & Piper flying. At the same times Priscilla Baxter sends Anton into a slow mow freeze even as he powers up an energy ball launching it at Belthzaor.

Pearl Russell sends flames out of her hands at Priscilla Baxter, just catches it out of the corner of her eye before the flame can actually hit her she swirls out of the way feeling the heat from the flame as it just barely misses her scorching her flapper dress. Unfortunately for Leo having rammed Belthazor from behind he intercepts the energy ball meant for Balthazor right in the back sending himself flying forward along with Belthazor & Piper. Leo getting knocked out having gone strait into the wall, his back burning. Piper puts out the fire on Leos back as Belthazor stands up shaking his head clearing it. Anton sends another energy ball flying at Belthazor.

Belthazor grabs Piper by the arm pulling her with him, as the energy ball barely misses him, & hits the wall exactly where he was standing. Belthazor drags Piper with him into the kitchen leaving Priscilla Baxter on her own with Anton, & Pearl Russell. Belthazor actually trying to get Piper out of danger even as she struggles against him, Piper actually, & surprisingly enough kicks Belthazor in the knee cap catching him off guard which gets him to let go of her arm, & she rushes back into the living room to help Priscilla Baxter so that the Halliwell line won't continue on through Pearl Russell. Belthazor shakes his leg before going back into the living room himself where he finds Pearl Russell & Priscilla Baxter locked in mortal combat each having hands around each others throats trying to out last the other, with Anton off to the side powering up an energy ball aimed for Piper.

Piper having grabbed a candle stick from off a side table aiming for Pearl Russell's head to knock her out, Anton lauches his energy ball at Piper's back. Belthazor acts thinking to himself _'Awww fuck it'_ just as Piper herself is going to whack Pearl Russell over the head with the candle stick. Belthazor pushes Piper out of the path of the energy ball having hit her in the side, Belthazor takes the hit of the enrgy ball sending him into Pearl Russell & Priscilla Baxter unlocking them from their mortal combat both gasping for breath. Both getting knocked off to the side one to the left, one to the right. With Belthazor getting flung forward over the living room table flying hard & fast his head hitting the floor knocking him out stone cold, also clipping the table as he was in flight.

Belthazor turns into Cole Turner being no longer in control.

Piper tumbles to the floor immediately upon getting hit in the side from Belthazor, letting go of the candle stick it rolls. The fire on Leo's back having burnt out by now, Leo stands up his adrenaline flowing to much he shakes his head clearing his vision however still slightly blurry he notices Piper on the ground the candle stick about a foot or two away. He also notices Pearl Russell & Priscilla Baxter crawling towards each other trying to kill each other by hand this having turned into a war of attrition. Ignoring both Pearl Russell & Priscilla Baxter Leo decides to eliminate the wild card Anton whose off to the side, & hasn't caught sight of Leo as of yet.

Leo creeps up from behind as quietly as he can; getting right up next to Anton a hairs breath away he swings his whole arm around Anton's neck choking Anton holding on tightly & firmly. Anton struggles warping one arm around the back of Leo's neck, & the other hitting Leo's arm trying to get Leo to release before he passes out. Piper crawls towards the candle stick grabbing it, standing up she looks towards Leo & Anton entwined together deciding that Leo can handle it. Piper turns seeing the same thing that Leo just say with Pearl Russell & Priscilla Baxter except they've reached each other at this point their clawing at each other still on the floor neither having any real fighting skills, & both having the look in their eyes that this is to the death.

Piper turns towards her last concern seeing to her own surprise Cole Turner passed out, & the table actually flipped over on its side from the force he got from clipping it. She is shocked having suspended that Cole Turner was demon, but not wanting to have believed it at all. Several thoughts flying through her head at once thinking to herself asking _'Was I getting attacked that early morning rigged ?'_ it all being a series of flashes _'Rick's mysterious death of which I should have known wasn't so mysterious after all'_ it being in almost perfect order for Piper _'My baby sister almost dieing in my arms'_ Piper slowly adding two & two together _'A demon having killed Bane, and DJ before we could question them'_ adding more pieces of the puzzle together _'Belthazor most definitely was trying to get to the Book of Shadows'_ it all coming together for her _'Belthazor; Cole wanting her to drink that potion whatever it was'_ asking only herself in a whisper "How could I have been such a fool ?" further asking herself in her head _'Was everything fake, and an act just to get at me, at us ?'_

But having no further time for thoughts trails & tribulations as soon as she hears a loud thud behind her she turns around ignoring Cole for the moment of time. Seeing Anton on the floor, Leo breathing hard inhaling, & exhaling deeply with each breath having knocked out Anton for the meanwhile. Leo looks over to Pearl Russell & Priscilla Baxter Piper follows his eyes, seeing what Leo is seeing which is Pearl Russell with her left hand around Priscilla's Baxter throat with her turning blue in the face over mere seconds of time Pearl has some how gotten the upper hand, & taking full advantage of it. Leo goes into action running at Pearl Russell sliding on his knees grabbing Pearl Russell's hand that is around Priscilla's Baxter throat trying to pry them apart before it is to late for Priscilla Baxter.

Anton like a cat with nine lives drags himself up with the help of a chair, pulling from his jacket an anthame no longer having the strength to power up an energy ball. Anton staggers towards Cole's immobile body. With his free hand he pushes Piper to the side going directly for Cole, raising his own anthame trying to plunge it into Cole's chest. Nobody thinking clearly at this point for if he was he would have came to the help of his love Pearl Russell. Just like if Piper was thinking clearly she'd help Leo subdue Pearl Russell, but as is Piper rushes Anton. And everybody is on their last leg, all except that is Cole Turner who is by this time is completely healed due to the regeneration spell the Charmed Ones casted upon him; bidding his time now waiting for the perfect moment to strike at Anton.

Piper grabs a hold of Anton's hand pushing him down, & to the left of Cole. Anton raises the hand holding the anthame now only thinking of plunging it into Piper, Cole finally decides to act standing up quickly between the two, but he waited to long as a very small light blue swirling vortex opens high above him, & coming out of Cole Turner at high velocity a small nightmarish blue light shoots out going into the vortex just as it closes. Cole grabs Anton by the neck securely; Cole takes the stab into the chest, & a lung meant for Piper. However before he collapses with one last mighty burst of energy he rips Anton's head off. Anton grumbles to dust, with Cole collapsing through the dust first on his knees then on his chest falling forward.


	16. Piper Halliwell

Did My Heart Love Til Now ? Forswear It Sight !

Piper Halliwell

Chapter: 14

(The future, just after Prue, & Phoebe has talk to Johnson Troy in his mansion)...

In the Halliwell manor right after Phoebe Bowen is killed the Grand Father Clock vanishes as if never having been there. When Prue, & Phoebe they go on about their business up to the attic as if nothing is wrong, & nothing has been changed being that the time line has shifted with them in it being that they themselves are part of the time line.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (In The Past)...

Piper having no time to dwell on what has happened to Cole, having need to help Priscilla Baxter defeat Pearl Russell before Priscilla Baxter dies herself killing what remains of the good blood line. Priscilla Baxter slaps Pearl Russell hard in the face, Leo reaches Pearl Russell before Piper can grabbing Pearl Russell's wrists holding them behind her back tightly. Giving Priscilla Baxter the small time she needs to reach into her small purse, pulling out the spell to vanquish an evil which from time & space that she & her good cousin prepared for just in case having noticed Pearl Russell's evil leanings weeks before now, but not wanting to have believed it.

Priscilla Baxter starts chanting the spell "Evil witch in my sight. Vanquish thyself. Vanquish thy might. In this and every future life" but it is not powerful enough, not without her cousin

Piper grabs a hold of Priscilla Baxter's hand quickly saying "I'm a witch, no time to explain, let's just say the spell together" they grab a hold of each others hands, chanting together as one "Evil witch in my sight. Vanquish thyself. Vanquish thy might. In this and every future life" this time it works Priscilla Baxter, & Piper with the help of the Power of Three vanquish Pearl Russell. Pearl Russell disappears fading from Leo grasp.

Now everything has calmed down a little all just sort of look around surprised its over, until they hear a gurgled coughing sound. All three look over towards the sounds, & see Cole Turner coughing up blood; Piper remembering that he bleeds she thinks to herself _'Demons don't bleed, why is he bleeding'_ then it dons on her _'Oh my God he must be half-demon'_ Piper rushes towards Cole grabbing a hold of his hand, but his eyes don't open blood drooling from his lips as his human body slowly dies so to will his demon body.

Piper squeezes Cole's hand, but to Piper's untrained hand it is like touching a corpse already, & the only thing that let you knew Cole was even still alive was his shallow slow breaths even with that his chest hardly moving at all. It is his demon side keeping alive as is which won't last long. He coughs some more blood up; the blood as red as the crimson tide on his lips & chin as he lays dieing right in front of Pipers very eyes. Piper gets flashes of memory of going through this with Leo, & now going through this with Cole is almost unbearable going through something like this with two boyfriends. Piper says to Leo "Heal him, I know you have your powers still !"

Leo responds "I'm sorry I can't Piper his a demon"

"Look Leo !" counters Piper pointing out "He bleeds red just like a human"

"Even if I could heal him" Leo counters "It would only work for his human half"

"Just do it !" Piper demands, temporally forgetting all doubt, & worries about Cole's motives

Even Priscilla Baxter demands "Heal him, I know he helped !"

Leo kneels down in front of Cole knowing their both right & having no argument to put up; raising both of his hands over Cole's chest fulling himself with love; his hands start to glow a bright yellow as Cole's human half begins to heal very slowly. He takes deeper & deeper breath; Piper still squeezing Cole's hand as she can tell life is slowly returning to him. He opens his eyes having been on the break of death, his demon half however dieing rapidly, unfortunately for Cole even if his human body pulls through now his demon half cannot. It being two sides of the same coin; Piper asks worriedly "What can we do ?"

Cole closes his eyes again blinking them open & closed slowly yet surly slipping back to the edge of death. Leo rises taking a couple of steps back saying sadly on behalf of Piper "There's nothing more I can do for him now, its in destiny's hands"

Just then when things seemed to be at their worst another vortex opens up. This time sucking Cole through as it opens beneath him. Piper keeps a tight hold of his hand refusing to let go she gets pulled in along for the ride. Leo & Priscilla Baxter Being a safe distance away; Leo actually swears "Fuck !" it encompassing all that has transpired for Leo

* * *

The Councils Antechamber...

Cole crash lands in the center of the Council along with Piper, who some how managed to keep a hold of his hand "Rise Cole Turner !" demands Hatred "You have failed us for the last time !" raising his hand sending a stream of dark matter, the dark matter encasing around Cole's chest giving him a dark aura raising him up off the stone cold floor. With Piper still holding onto Cole's hand, the dark matter meant strictly for Cole alone.

"That pathetic Whitelighter may not have been able to heal your demon half" says Suffering, Sin takes a couple of steps back

"But we can ! Strictly for the pleasure of killing you ourselves" states Cruelty, Sin now totally fades into the shadows in anticipation for what is about to happen as if he already knows

"And oh look" says Darkness looking at Piper "An added bonus" all four raises their hands paying no attention nor heed to the fact that Sin isn't even there, all shooting something into Cole Turner that can only be described as antimatter as he changes into Belthazor rotating in mid air "We told you it would be your head, and now we're going to collect" states Darkness for a fact, coolly. Upon hearing that Piper reacts without a second thought, she rushes at Darkness pushing him hard, he tumbles to the antechambers stone floor. This distracts Hatred, Suffering, & Cruelty long enough for Belthazor to power up an energy ball flinging it at Hatred.

Hatred gets hit by Belthazor's energy ball sending him head over heels into the wall, with that Belthazor lands on the ground in a kneeling position he looks up with malice in his eyes. Piper chants the best spell she can think of with the full Power of Three behind her; the spell coming off the top of her head, not being the good one with spells "Hit them like a train for they are but a bane" with that all four even Hatred who has just stood up flys into the chambers walls hitting them as if a locomotive went full fledged speed at them.

Belthazor takes this moment of opportunity & shimmer to Hatred having always hated him with an all mighty royal burning passion, stabbing Hatred in the gut twisting the athame furthering the wound he lets go of his athame taking three steps back. Hatred looks Belthazor directly in the eyes simmering rage in his own, he grabs the athame with both hands half-way pulling it out. Belthazor says "Oh, no you don't !" doing a round house kick perfectly hitting the butt of the athame, on his own Belthazor couldn't have done it but with Hatred's own hands holding the athame as it goes further through his gut piercing the flesh on the other side Hatred gasps his last gasp as he crumbles to dust with the athame clanging to the ground.

The collective power of The Council weakened by the death of one of its own. Piper sees Cruelty standing up powering up a swirling fire ball, & out of the corner of her eye she also sees Suffering standing up powering up his own swirling fire ball. Piper positions herself between the two so they cannot see each other hoping & wishing this plan will work. Cruelty lets loose his swirling fire ball almost exactly at the same time Suffering lets loose his, Piper holding her breath risking waiting to the very last quarter of a second before dodging out of the way of both. They fly past each other one hitting Cruelty, one hitting Suffering both go ablaze a living candle for a few short seconds before they explode gone. The collective power of The Council all but gone.

Darkness shouts "Nooo !" fading away living to fight another day "Myself, and Sin will have our revenge !" Piper & Beltahzor look at each other but before they can say anything in the deepest darkest recesses of the antechamber they can hear Darkness asks levelly "Why ?"

Sin answers in a chuckle "You have lost the faith"

Darkness stumbles out of the shadows into the light zig zagging to Belthazor as if drunk hilt deep in the clavicle & the scapula bones tilted towards his neck is a black handled athame. Darkness sees Belthazor "You..." Darkness says managing somehow to make it to Belthazor grabbing onto his shirt, Darkness falls to his knees. The power of the athame activating full force now sucking Darkness very life force into the blade. The athame falls to the chambers floor spinning doing a couple of rotations before it finally stops the tip of the blade pointing at Belthazor.

Sin steps out of the shadows himself shaking his head "Gees did it take forever for him to die" Sin then sees the athame pointing at Belthazor almost serious he states "Guess whose going to become the next Darkness" Piper instinctively takes a couple of steps back towards Belthazor, who in turn takes a couple of steps towards her they meet up with each expecting Sin to attack, & ready to attack Sin themselves. Sin having made his way towards the athame picks it up "Oh don't be so serious you two"

"What do you want ?" asks Belthazor ready for anything, Piper going over a spell in her head

Ignoring the question Sin says "You've done well exactly what I wanted" Sin snaps his fingers "Your payment Belthazor take it, and go" appearing in the center of the antechamber is a small gold sphere filled with white light

Piper asks "Why ?" curious herself

Sin looks at Piper "The Council works much like the Elders except evil. We watch, we manipulate, we guide, we make sure that the fundamentals of evil is adhered to, hell we even kill and rape, but beyond that we don't interfere" Sin answers in response "They over stepped their bounds, so I over stepped my bounds. It has been my job for eons pasts, and eons to come..." lost in thought Sin says "...They'll be back, they always come back fifty years, a hundred years, two hundred years means nothing" Sin shrugs his shoulders looking acutely at the black athame blade

Belthazor walks over picking up the gold sphere knowing what it contains, he looks at Piper "Let's go" thinking to himself _'Before Sin changes his mind'_ Piper takes a hold of Belthazor other hand, they shimmer away leaving Sin behind.

* * *

Outside Halliwell Manor (In The Past Still)...

Belthazor & Piper now standing outside of the Halliwell manor still in the past. Piper looks at Belthazor "You know ?..." she says "...I don't know how; call it gut instinct if you will but I somehow know that that potion wasn't evil in anyway"

Belthazor changes into Cole Turner no longer having the rage it takes to maintain Belthazor "You better go back inside your ride to the future is waiting" Cole Turner states

Piper looks up at Cole tilting her head "What about you ? How will you get back ?" Piper still holding Cole's hand unconsciously

Cole Turner grins smartly knowing his ride to the future dead with four out of the five Council members "Oooh; I'll just wait for my past self to catch up to my future self..." Cole looks at his watch still grinning, & still holding his father's soul in his hand "...In about seventy-six years give, or take a year"

"That's, that's just..." Piper can't even find the right words

"Piper" Cole says seriously "I'm a hundred years old, another seventy-six years will mean nothing to me" Piper lets go of Cole's hand, now looking up at the manor. She begins to walk up the steps "Piper..." Piper turns back with dread knowing something wicked is going to happen if not now then in the future but not knowing how she knows just like with the truth potion "...Take this..." holding out his father's soul for her to take "...I got no use for it where I'm going" Cole thinking to himself _'The Underworld is no place for a good soul to be'_

Piper takes the golden sphere carefully, not even knowing what is inside of it only knowing it is valuable to Cole. She leans in & kisses Cole on the cheek, & whispers in his ear "In seventy-six years I guess" turning back she rushes up the steps & grabs the handle to the manor but turns back before entering Cole is already gone.

* * *

The Future...

A large light blue swirling vortex opens up spitting out Leo & Piper returning them to the future. Piper stands up & brushes herself off looking around, but what she sees is total utter chaos & destruction. Chairs turned over, tables destroyed, fireball marks along the walls, pictures on the floor shattered, windows blow out, & even a fire going on one of the couches in the living room. Piper's sisters to be seen nowhere...


End file.
